I Turn To You
by CoolDiva
Summary: After Jason's wife leaves him to raise their daughter on his own, he turns to Kimberly for help. JasonKimberly. Warning: I altered a couple things about Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PR.**

**(Another JaKim fic from moi! Noticing a pattern here? LOL)**

**(I'm puttin' them at age twenty-seven)**

**WARNING: I decided to alter a few things about the rangers- well, mainly Jason.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I Turn To You**

**(During the third week of June)**

**(Wednesday afternoon)**

Gina Scott looked around the bus she was sitting on warily. She was leaving Angel Grove- the place that'd been her home for the last eight years- behind. Possibly forever. She was headed to Sacramento, but, she didn't plan to settle there. She felt she needed to make her life her own again. It was a very selfish decision... because she was leaving a husband and daughter behind. But, in truth, she'd always been sort of a self-centered person- according to others. She'd never seen it that way, of course. She wasn't doing this to hurt anyone...

'_I've been putting myself in dead last for the last five years_,' she thought, now staring out of the window. She'd stopped being genuinely happy two years ago. She'd even began wondering if she'd ever been genuinely happy since she'd become a wife and mother. She hadn't been. She'd just convinced herself it was what she really wanted. Because of him. But her maternal instincts were practically nonexistent. What good would she be to her child? Also, her feelings for her husband of five years were fading. So, she'd had to get out.

'_She doesn't need someone who doesn't even really wanna be a mother. I'm actually doing her a favor_,' she told herself for the umpteenth time. She'd been convincing herself that she wasn't just thinking that to make herself feel better about her choice. '_I'm doing the right thing. They'll both be happier and a lot better off without me. This is the right choice. I don't want that life. I'm not cut out for it. So, why stay around? I'd only end up making them miserable. So, maybe this decision isn't so selfish after all_,'she thought, nodding slowly.

Jason would understand. He'd be pissed and hurt, at first. But, he'd come to understand. And their child probably wouldn't hate her forever. Gina took a deep breath. She was doing the right thing. She was. It was for the best. She leaned back and closed her eyes, choosing to ignore the small voice in her head that said: "Yeah. Best for _you._" She couldn't go back. She wouldn't go back. She'd keep going til she finally found whatever it was she was looking for. It wasn't in Angel Grove.

* * *

**(The Scott Household)**

"I want cookies, Daddy," Jade Leigh Scott said happily as she ran into the house a few hours later ahead of her father. He'd just picked her up from daycare after leaving the dojo he ran with Adam Park.

Jason locked the door, then, grinned at his three-year-old daughter. "Dinner first, baby girl," he said.

She pouted. "No fair," she said.

"Tell me about it," Jason joked. "Gina! We're home!" But he got no reply.

"Mommy! We're home!" Jade said, running towards the kitchen.

Jason looked into the den, then, the living room. No Gina. "Maybe she's in our room," he muttered, heading for the room he shared with his wife. But when he reached the room, he saw no one there. He looked over in Jade's room. No Gina. Okay, maybe the bathroom.

Jade came running towards him, then. "Where's Mommy?" she asked. Meaning she wasn't in the kitchen, either.

"Good question, munchkin," he said with a frown. Wasn't in the bathroom, either. Her car was under the carport. It was weird. "Let's see if she's in the backyard," he said, scooping his daughter up in his arms and heading for the kitchen.

"I want apple juice," Jade said.

"In a second, cupcake," he said as they entered the kitchen. But just as he was about to head to the back door, something caught Jade's eye.

"Lookit!" she said, pointing to towards the fridge.

Jason backtracked and saw a sheet of notebook paper pinned to the freezer door. He snatched it off and began to read silently.

Jason,

I'm sorry, but, I can't do this anymore. I haven't really been me in a long time. The wife and mommy thing just isn't for me. I'm not doing this to hurt you or Jade. But I have to go out and find what I really want. I'm not coming back and please don't try to find me. Even if you do and succeed, it's not gonna matter because I'm not changing my mind. The life we shared isn't the life I want for myself. Again, I'm sorry.

Gina

Jason let the paper slip from his hand and onto the floor, thinking this had to be some kind of joke. He began feeling everything and nothing at once. He couldn't move. His wife had left him and their child. He now felt as if he could barely breathe. Oh, God.

Jade picked up on the sudden change in her father's mood and frowned. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked.

He blinked and looked at her as if he'd never seen her a day in his life.

"What's wrong? Are you sad now, Daddy?" she asked, touching his face.

Jason just looked at her. He could hear her, but, he couldn't really make out what she was saying at the moment. His mind was reeling. He'd just received the biggest shock of his life. The day had started off perfectly normal and ended... How had he missed the signs? Was Gina that great an actress?

And how would he explain this to Jade?

* * *

**What'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chappie two. ;-)**

**Lotta love for my reviewers! Thank you so much.**

**Once again, kinda short.**

* * *

**(Several hours later)**

Jason sat in a chair in the den, staring at the wall. He'd put Jade to bed a half-hour ago. He hadn't told her about Gina yet. Everytime he attempted to, he failed. Because whenever he looked into Jade's eyes, he saw her mother and the pain and confusion crashed over him all over again. He'd given Jade some story about Gina staying over at her mother's for awhile because her mother was sick. He'd hated lying to his child, but, how could he tell her the truth right now? How could he make her understand when he himself didn't?

'_God, Gina. What was it? What happened? Why didn't you ever come to me with this? How could you just walk out on us_?' he wondered. These questions had been running through his mind since he'd read that letter. Then, slowly but surely, blazing hot fury filled him and he narrowed his dark eyes. He could forgive her for leaving him, but, he was pretty positive at this very moment that he'd _never_ forgive her for ditching their daughter. Jade needed her and she'd thought only of what she wanted and split without a second thought. Damn her.

He sprang to his feet and headed for the kitchen. Gina had one hell of a nerve. He was incredibly pissed now for two main reasons: Jade and his own abandonment issues. His own father had walked out on him, his mother and two younger brothers when Jason had been eleven. He'd had to take over as "man of the house." He'd solemnly vowed that he'd never hurt his own children that way. Jason pulled a soda outta the fridge and looked over at the phone.

He sighed heavily. He wanted to call her. Usually, he preferred handling things on his own- hell, he was used to it. He'd never been too fond of talking about his feelings and all that. But he'd talk to her because she was an exception. Actually, she'd always been kind of an exception to all of his personal "rules." He chuckled slightly and headed over to the phone.

He picked it up and dialed her number. After four rings... "Hello?"

"Hey, Firebird," he said.

"Hi, Jase. What's up?" Kimberly Hart said, a hint of that old bubbliness in her tone.

Jason couldn't help smiling a little. No matter what happened, hearing Kim's voice always made him feel a little lighter- corny as it sounded. "Well, I haven't had a day to write home about. That's for sure," he said quietly.

"What happened?" she asked in concern.

"Kim, she..." his voice trailed off and he gripped the phone tightly. It wasn't exactly easy to say out loud. Saying it out loud would only remind him that it really had happened.

"She? Who do you mean, Jase? Gina? Jade?" she asked, her voice now laced with confusion.

Jason shook his head. He knew he had to come out with it. "Gina. She's gone," he said.

"Gone? Where?" she asked.

"I wish I knew. She ditched us, Kim. She walked out on her family. She left a letter saying some crap about how she wasn't cut out for marriage or motherhood and how she hadn't been happy in a long time," he told his lifelong friend. "She told me not to try and find her because this isn't the life she wants."

The other end of the line was silent. Jason knew he'd just totally blown Kim away. Because one of the things she loved most was talking. He'd just shocked her out of her mind and he could just picture how she was now looking.

Finally, after what seemed like a couple lifetimes, Kim spoke up. "Wow. This is just... oh, my God. I never thought something like this would ever- Rex, I'm sorry. I am just so sorry," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah. Me, too," he said.

"This is unbelievable! Have you told Jade?" Kim asked.

"Not yet. I have no idea how I'm gonna do it, but, I know I have to," he said, his heart twisting painfully.

"That poor, sweet little angel does not deserve this and neither do you, Jase. How _could _she? I never thought Gina could be so selfish and cruel!" Kim said, now as pissed as Jason was.

"Same here," he agreed.

"And I know from firsthand experience what letters can do to a person," Kim said seriously.

Jason nodded. True story. "Yeah," he said. "But, Kim, at least you didn't leave Tommy behind with a child."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm really sorry this horrible thing happened to you and Jade. I know you're beyond pissed since this also probably brings up..."

"My father," he finished in a low voice.

"Right," she said softly.

"If she wanted a divorce, she should've said come to me instead of running. But I'll move past that eventually. I don't think I'll get over her splitting on Jade, though," he said, shaking his head.

"Who'd blame you? She was wrong. I can understand being unhappy, but, she was dead wrong. She handled it in a really lame, terrible way," Kim said.

"You said it," he said. "I just don't believe this shit."

"Neither do I, Jase," she said with a sigh. The two former superheroes fell silent, then. They both thought about how it would all affect Jade.

Kim broke the long silence once again. "Hey, how 'bout you and Jade come over for dinner tomorrow? You can't say no 'cause my cooking's really improved over the years," she said, the grin evident in her voice.

Jason laughed. "No kidding. Good thing, too, 'cause I was starting to wonder if you'd be a stove's worst nightmare forever," he said, grinning.

"You're lucky we're on the phone. Otherwise, I'd have whipped out the old power bow, Scott," she said in a mock menacing tone.

"Ooh. I'd better shut up PDQ, then. Last thing I need is a pissed pterodactyl on my hands. I'll be good," he said, amusement in his eyes.

"Wise choice," she quipped.

"Billy isn't the only one around here with a brain the size of Texas," he joked.

They both laughed and Jason felt a rush of gratitude. Leave it to Kim to yank his spirits up.

"And if you want any help explaining things to Jade, you know I'm your girl," she said. She was crazy about Jade- who was equally as crazy about her.

"I know. Thanks, Pinky," he said gratefully.

"Not a problem, Red Dragon. Not a problem," she said.

* * *

**If you'd like to see more, stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chappie three.**

**I've been updating quickly due to boredom and the fact that I wanna take my mind off a couple personal problems I'm having right now.**

**Anyway, here we go. Oh, and I had to bring the little nicknames back in. It's just so cute to me. :-)**

* * *

**(Kim's Apartment)**

**(The following evening)**

Kim had been preparing Jason's favorite dinner- which was T-bone steak, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, peas and rolls- for nearly the last half-hour. She'd decided on cooking it on her way home from work. Jason and Jade were on their way here now. Kim just wanted them to have a nice evening. God, she felt awful for them! She'd barely been able to sleep last night or work today. It was just an unbelievable situation.

Suddenly, the petite gymnastics instructor thought of who she'd seen today on her lunch break at a cafe. Derek Evans. Her ex- husband. Kim rolled her eyes at the thought of him. Today was the first time she'd seen him in six months. Kim had ended their two-year marriage a year ago on account of discovering he'd been having an affair with one of his coworkers. She was disgusted, but, not entirely surprised, to see that he hadn't changed in the least.

'_I can't believe that jackass actually asked me to come over to his place later on tonight. Hold on. I can believe it, but, still. Wait til the girls get a load of this_,' Kim thought, shaking her head. He was more than a sleazeball. Seriously. She really couldn't think of a word fitting for him.

The doorbell rang then and the brunette raced from the kitchen and for the front door. She opened it several moments later to see Jason and Jade, of course. She grinned. "Hey, guys," she said.

"Aunt Kim!" Jade squealed happily. Kim laughed and scooped her up in her arms.

Jason grinned. "Hey, Kim," he said as he stepped in.

"Dinner'll be ready soon," Kim said as they headed over to her sofa.

"I hope so 'cause it smells like my favorite," Jason said, his grin widening.

"You got it. Give the boy a prize," she quipped. He smirked and she grinned.

Jade began hopping up and down on Kim's lap. "Can we have ice cream?" she asked eagerly.

"If Kim has any, sure. But, only after dinner, baby," Jason said.

Jade pouted and gave her father her Look. Jason scoffed and looked away.

"Forget it. I'm not falling for it," he said.

Kim smirked and decided to be a little evil. "Oh, yeah, Jase? Is that right? Look at her, then," she said lightly.

Jason gave Kim a look of mock irritation. She laughed.

"Oh! Guess who I saw today?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Derek," she said. Jason's eyes widened a little. "I know. He had the nerve to ask me to come over after work," she said, rolling her eyes.

Jason let out a low whistle. He and the rest of the crew had sorta figured Kim's ex- husband had left Angel Grove for some reason. "Well, are you all right?" Jason asked.

"I'm wonderful, Rex. I only felt annoyed when I saw him," Kim said truthfully.

"Glad to hear that," Jason said.

"Same here. By the way, I was thinking, how 'bout we take Jade to the zoo on Saturday?" Kim suggested with a grin.

Jade's eyes lit up. "Yay! Please, Daddy? Pleeeeeease?" she begged with wide brown eyes.

Jason and Kim laughed. "Sure, baby girl," he said. Jade grinned, happy she'd gotten her way.

Kim looked at the little girl and her heart broke all over again. How could Gina just leave this child like that? God, Kim wanted to snap her neck! Kim began playing with a lock of Jade's dark- brown hair. "Maybe we can go to the movies before the zoo. Catch an early show," she said.

"Sounds great," Jason said. "Thanks, Kim."

"No problem, Jase. Especially since you're paying for it all anyway," Kim joked, her eyes dancing. Jason smirked once again and she giggled- sounding very much the way she had when she was younger. Jason smiled at that.

"But, really, Jason, you know I'm happy to do this," Kim said seriously as Jade now played with _her_ hair.

"I know you are, Kim. And why don't we all go out for breakfast on Sunday?" he said.

"That'd be great!" Kim said, nodding. Then, she thought of something. "Did you go to work today?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I wasn't going to, but, I pushed myself," he said.

"Does Adam know about..." Kim's voice trailed off and her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I told him and he was all Adam about it," Jason said with a light chuckle.

"Meaning he feels awful and he's very sorry. And he's always there if you need him," Kim said with a smile.

"Exactly. I'm lucky to have you guys," Jason said seriously. Kim's smile widened.

"Right back at cha," she said. Then, she kissed Jade's forehead gently and placed the little girl on the open spot between her and Jason. The gymnast stood. "I'm gonna go check on dinner," she said, then, headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**(The Scotts')**

**(Saturday Morning)**

Jason hurried to the door five seconds after the bell rang that morning. He'd gotten Jade ready, but, he'd just gotten outta the shower himself about ten minutes ago and was only wearing jeans at the moment. He opened the door and grinned at Kim. "Hey, Firebird. Come on in," he said.

She grinned and stepped in. "Where's Jade?" she asked.

"Watching TV in the den. I'm gonna head back to my room and get ready," he said.

"Just a sec, Jase. Have you decided when you're gonna tell her about Gina?" Kim asked in low voice. Their other friends now knew of the situation and felt horrible.

He sighed. "Yeah. Tonight, actually," he said quietly.

Kim bit her lower lip. "Do you want me here for support or anything?" she asked softly.

"That'd be fantastic, Pinky," he said gratefully. Normally, he was the rock. But the roles were reversed for now.

"I just hate this happened," she said, shaking her head.

"We're in the same boat, then. I'll be right back," he said, then, turned and headed for his room.

Kim couldn't help the slightly silly grin spreading across her face at the sight of Jason's butt. He'd always had an impressive... view. '_Hate seeing ya go, but, love to watch ya leave_,' she thought, feeling a rush of giddiness. Then, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. '_I'm acting like a crazy fan or something._' She turned and entered the den to see Jade on the floor in front of the TV, with a doll. Hi, sweetie," Kim said, walking up to her.

Jade grinned up at her. "Hi!" she chirped happily.

"Don't sit so close to the TV, honey," Kim said gently.

"You sound like Daddy," Jade said, backing away from the TV. Kim chuckled, then, noticed something. The way Jade's hair was "styled." Kim's jaw dropped. Oh, my God. Amusement filled her as Jason entered the room. She looked at him and burst out laughing, unable to help it.

He frowned in confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You! What did you do to her hair?" Kim exclaimed, her eyes wide. The thought of Jason attempting to do anyone's hair was unbearably funny!

"What do you mean? She looks fine," Jason said, honestly not getting it.

"And those shoes don't go with that outfit at all! You are such a total guy!" Kim said through laughter. Jason continued to look adorably lost. That made her laugh harder.

After regaining her composure, she wiped away tears of laughter and looked at the clock on the wall. "We have some time. I'm gonna give her a _deserving_ hairstyle. Then, I'll find the perfect shoes," she said, nodding.

"I don't see what's wrong with the way she looks now!" Jason protested.

"Big shock," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Get her hair necessities, will ya?"

"Fine. But I still say she looks fine," he insisted.

"Who's the fashion expert here, Scott?" Kim said, cocking an arched brow.

"Ya got me there," he admitted. If anybody knew fashion, it was Kim. And, of course, Aisha. Their love for shopping hadn't faded even a little. It was kinda cool to know that some things just never changed.

"Thought so," she teased.

"I'll get her things," he said, turning to leave. He turned to face her when he reached the doorway. His eyes were dancing with mischief. "But I still say she looks fine."

She narrowed her eyes and made a threatening move towards him. He made a point of yelping in mock fear and running from the room. Kim shook her head and laughed.

* * *

**I know it wasn't very long, but, maybe the next installment will be better. Anyway, stay tuned. ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I go with the quick updates. Blame it on sheer boredom, I'm telling ya. I've got absolutely nothing to do right now.**

**To those who've reviewed this fic so far, thanks. Means a lot to me and makes me feel more confident in my writing abilities. :-) So, keep 'em coming, please! LOL.**

**Anyway, here's chappie four. If it's not long enough, I apologize.**

* * *

**(The Scotts')**

Jade led the way into the house that night, talking excitedly about the fun she'd had. The day had been fun. But, also tiring. The movies, zoo, lunch, the mall (Kim's idea, of course) and, finally, dinner at this new Chinese restaurant.

The three of them headed into the den. "Jade, thank Kim for the new clothes and doll she bought you," Jason said as he sat on the couch.

"Thanks, Aunt Kim!" Jade said happily as she climbed onto her father's lap.

Kim grinned. "You're so welcome, sweetheart," she said, also taking a seat on the couch. She sighed deeply.

"Don't tell me you're tired. You- the human version of theEnergizer Bunny," Jason said, grinning.

Kim laughed. "I think I'm actually worn out. It's a miracle," she said jokingly. He laughed and nodded.

Jade turned and looked up at her father. "Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" she asked.

The merriment quickly vanished and Kim swallowed hard and looked at Jason- who sighed. It was now or never.

Jason looked down at his daughter. "Baby... your mother's not coming home," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked. It was evident in her face how much she hated the sound of this.

Jason closed his eyes. '_Damn you for putting me in this position, Gina. Damn you. I hope you do stay the hell away from here for good 'cause I don't ever wanna see you again_,' he told the woman who'd shook his world up just three days ago silently. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such fury.

"Why not, Daddy?" Jade repeated.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well, honey, she doesn't wanna be here anymore," he said softly.

"Why? Is she mad at me? Mommy doesn't like me anymore?" Jade asked in a now tearful voice.

Kim felt a lump forming in her throat. A wave of sadness crashed over her.She looked away quickly. Gina deserved the the best ass-kicking a person could give. Seriously.

Jason's stomach tightened and his fury towards his wife burned even hotter. "No, sweetie. That's not it. Of course she likes you and she's not mad. It's... see, sometimes grownups are sad about things and they feel the only way they can be happy again is if they... go away. To a place that makes them happy," he said.

"Why was she sad?" Jade asked.

Jason winced. "Because she didn't have everything she needed, sweetie," he said.

Tears filled Jade's eyes. "She's never gonna come back?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not, baby, I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head. Kim forced herself to look at the crushed little girl.

"Daddy, are you gonna go away, too?" Jade asked fearfully. She just didn't understand any of this at all. She just knew she didn't like it.

"No, baby. Never. I'm never going away," Jason said seriously.

"P-promise?" Jade asked in a choked up voice.

"Promise," he whispered with a sad smile. He'd kill or die for this child without the slightest hesitation.

"Aunt Kim, are you gonna go away?" Jade asked, her eyes wide.

"Never, baby. Never. I promise," Kim said, tears filling her own eyes.

Jade nodded. "I wanna see Mommy," she said.

"I know you do, baby," Jason said. But if he never saw Gina again, it'd be too damned soon. She'd broken their child's heart in the worst way and that was just unacceptable.

Kim reached out and touched Jade's cheek tenderly. "Sweetie, your father loves you and so do I. We're always gonna be here," she said, feeling the need to reassure her over and over.

Jason's nodded. "Kim's right," he said. He couldn't believe Gina had basically decided to let Jade grow up without her.

Jade hugged him tightly and finally let loose. She began sobbing uncontrollably. As if she'd been told her mother was dead. Jason would never forget the look in his daughter's eyes. He held her and dropped his head, the reality of it all hitting him like a sledgehammer all over again. Tears filled his eyes. True, he wasn't a very emotional person- he rarely cried. But, the hell with all of that now. His heart had been ripped out and stomped on repeatedly. So had his child's. He began to cry silently, his shoulders shaking.

Kim always felt unnerved whenever Jason shed even one tear. But, this was totally understandable. Actually, if a person didn't cry even a little about something like this, they'd have to be considered wiggy. Kim slid over and wrapped her arms around both father and daughter. Jason removed one of his muscular arms from Jade and wrapped it around his friend's waist. She kissed his temple softly, then, the top of Jade's head.

The three of them just sat and cried.

* * *

Jason sighed when he and Kim stepped outta Jade's room the three hours later. It'd taken quite awhile to get her to fall asleep. The two adults had tried everything. Jason looked at Kim.

"I'm guessing you wanna head home to bed. Who can blame ya? But, thank you for everything,Kim. You showed us a great time and you were a huge help with Jade," he said. He couldn't thank her enough.

Kim waved her hand dismissively. "You never have to thank me, Jase. Because I was only being a friend. You'd have done the same for me," she said. He nodded. "Are you still up for going out for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It'd be good for Jade to spend as much time as possible away from this house right now," he said, rubbing his hands over his face.

Kim nodded in total agreement, then, she half-smiled at her friend. "She's so lucky to have a dad like you," she said, feeling a warmth.

"Thanks. God, Kim. Telling her was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life," he said, shaking his head.

Kim leaned against the wall. "I know and, again, I'm so sorry all this happened," she said.

"I'm sorrier for Jade. Gina just ditched our kid. I don't care what her excuses was. I could kill her," Jason said.

"Can I do it?" Kim said bitterly. Like Jason, she never wanted to lay eyes on Gina again.

Jason couldn't help chuckling at Kim's statement. "You and me. Man. We've gone through a lot together, haven't we?" he said.

"Everything," she replied. She'd gone through a lot- good, bad, happy, sad- with all her friends. And she was closer to them because of it all. But she'd always shared a connection with Jason that she knew she'd never share with anyone else. They went all the way back to preschool.

Jason nodded. Then, he and Kim fell into silence and just smiled at each other. After nearly twenty-three years, words weren't even necessary most of the time.

Finally... "I better get going," Kim said, standing up straight.

"Yeah. I'll walk you out," he said.

A few minutes later, they were standing by her car, discussing possible places to have breakfast tomorrow.

"You know, the IHOP's always the best choice," Jason said.

"True story. The IHOP it is," Kim said, nodding.

"Cool. I'll come pick you up," he said.

"Uh-uh. No way, Scott. I should come here because I'm sure I'll have to redo Jade's hair and redress her," Kim said with a smirk.

"I love how confident you always are in me," Jason said dryly- causing her to giggle.

"I'm gonna head. See ya tomorrow," she said, opening the car door.

"For sure," he said as she got in. She grinned at him and he closed her door. She strapped herself in and pulled away moments later. Jason stayed in his spot til she was outta sight, then, turned and headed back up to his house.

* * *

**Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chappie five. If it's not as enjoyable as the previous chaps, forgive me, y'all. It's kinda late right now, ya know? Brain's a little fuzzy. ;-)**

**Anyway, on with the tale...**

* * *

**(Five weeks later- July. Duh, Diva. People knows what follow June). ;-)**

**(Zack and Trini's house- Saturday afternoon)**

Jason's mother and friends- Kimberly, especially- had been spending a lotta time with him and Jade for the past month. Jade had began feeling a little better. Jason was constantly reminded of how lucky was to have his friends. Anyway, he and Zack were playing pool in the Taylor's basement. Trini and Kim were upstairs with Jade, Zack Jr. and Kristin. Zack Jr. and Kristin were Trini and Zack's two-year-old twins. Zack and Trini'd been married four years.

"Whoo! I'm kicking your butt, Jay," Zack said happily after sinking four balls.

"Sure. I'm in such a great mood I decided to go easy on you," Jason said. His tone was casual, but, his eyes were amused. Zack smiled.

"Don't ever go into law, bro. 'Cause you're a crappy liar," he said- causing Jason to laugh.

Zack's smile faded and he took a turn for the serious. "How've you been, though, man? You know, really?" he asked his best friend.

Jason perched on the edge of the pool table. "Well, the shock and anger is still pretty strong, but, I haven't really had much time to really think about it. I'm basically all right, bro. Thanks to you guys," he said.

Zack nodded. "You know we'll always be here for ya, man. You're family," he said.

"Right back at cha, man," Jason said seriously.

Zack flashed his famous, "nothing-can-bring-me-down" grin and clapped Jason on the shoulder. "You know what would make you feel _fantastic_, Scott?" he asked.

"What's that?" Jason asked, grinning. Both Zack and Kim had infectious smiles.

"A good, hard putty battle," Zack said, his eyes dancing. Jason laughed.

"Hell, that's actually good idea," he said.

"Damn straight it is. _I_ thought of it," Zack said with mock pride. Jason smirked and shook his head. "Hey, how 'bout you guys stay over for dinner?" the original black ranger suggested.

"That's cool with me. I'm sure Kim'd be fine with it. Trini's probably already asked her," Jason said.

"True," Zack agreed. "You know what Trini, Billy and I were talking to Kat about a few days ago?" Kat and Billy- an unexpected couple- had married two years earlier and Katherine was three months pregnant with their first child.

"What?" Jason asked the energetic dance instructor.

"We were talking about when we first met you and Kim," Zack said with a laugh. He, Trini, Billy, Kim and Jason had all been in the same second grade class. Kim and Jason'd been the only ones outta the group who already knew each other.

Jason shook his head and laughed at the memory. People assumed that the five of them had hit it off instantly. Not exactly. Trini had been more than put off by Zack and Kim's hyperactiveness. Jason, Kim and Zack had been weirded out by Billy because of his vast intelligence. Billy'd been uncertain about them all because he was sure they'd never like him. But Kim- forever the people person- had thrown caution the wind and introduced herself and Jason to the other three. To Zack first- since Kim had shared similarities with him. A dress Trini'd been wearing had impressed Kim, so Kim'd struck up a conversation with her. Then, they'd gotten into their likes and dislikes and whatever came to mind. As for Billy, Kim'd felt he was probably a really nice kid, just shy. So, she'd turned on her bubbly charm and reeled him in. It hadn't taken long for the five of them to form a great friendship.

"I had no idea I'd end up with four of the greatest friends a guy could ask for," Zack said.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting to get three more great friends," Jason said.

"You and Kim were like two peas in a pod. I saw how close you were when ya first walked in. It was plain as the nose on my face," Zack said. They were all connected for life. But the bond between Jason and Kimberly had always been stronger. It was no shock to anyone to find out he'd been the first person she'd talked to after sending Tommy the letter.

Jason nodded. Yep. He and Kim'd be tight as peanut butter and jelly til the day they died. Simple as that.

Just then, the two men heard a door open and they looked up to see Trini coming down. She was holding Kristin. When she saw her friend and husband looking at her, she stopped and turned to face them. "Kim and I are gonna take the kids to the park. Do you guys wanna come along?" the composed ex- yellow ranger asked.

Jason and Zack looked at each other and shrugged. Then, Zack grinned up at Trini and their daughter. "Sure, baby," he said.

* * *

**(Hours later)**

**(Kimberly's Apt)**

"I have chocolate and strawberry," Kim said, looking over her shoulder at Jason. They were in her kitchen.

"Bring on the chocolate, Hart," Jason said.

Kim grinned and pulled a carton of chocolate ice cream out. They'd left Trini and Zack's two hours ago and dropped Jade off at Jason's mom's house- where the little girl would be staying overnight. Anyway, Kim and Jason'd decided to come back here, kick back, pop in a DVD, eat a little ice cream.

"You know, popcorn with a movie is what _normal _people usually go for," Kim said as she took two bowls out of the cupboard.

Jason leaned against the counter and nodded. "Kim, we were _superheroes_. We were under an evil spell. We fought actual aliens and monsters. I think 'normal' flew outta the window a long time ago," he said.

Kim laughed and nodded. "Great point," she said. She still had trouble- to this day- believing she'd once possessed the ability to _teleport_. But it'd been the most totally amazing experience of her life. No doubt about it.

A short while later, the two former rangers were on the couch, laughing at the action/comedy playing out onscreen. Kim'd chosen that combo 'cause she knew it was one of Jason's favorites. For the past month, her chief goal'd been to keep him and Jade smiling as much as possible. Kim's eyes slid from the TV and over to her friend. He looked so relaxed and happy... also really cute. No, it was more than that. He'd surpassed cute a long time ago. Jason was just plain gorgeous. Aside from being loyal, honorable, caring, protective. Wow. Just how the hell could Gina not be happy with him? Was she seriously loony tunes? Had to be. In his own way, Jason Lee Scott was every woman's dream. Only a flaming idiot would_ not _be happy to wake up next to him every day for the rest of their life.

Jason soon became aware of Kim's eyes on him and looked over at her. "Is everything okay, Firebird?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just that..." her voice trailed. She continued to look at him- unable to stop for some reason. She began feeling the weirdest, most unfamiliar sensations.

"Just that what?" he asked, a hint of concern in his deep voice.

Kim shook her head slowly. She couldn't quite explain it. Just sitting here with him right now was... "She's just so stupid," she whispered.

"Who?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Gina," Kim said. Jason snorted lightly.

"I second that emotion," he said dryly.

Kim reached out and placed her hand on his before she could stop herself. "You are way too good for her," she said seriously.

Jason half-smiled. "I could get used to hearing that," he said.

"Then, do. 'Cause I mean it, Jase. Really. She totally didn't deserve an amazing guy like you," Kim said.

Jason looked into her eyes. "You know what I haven't figured out yet? How the hell I got an amazing friend like you," he said.

"You chose what was behind door number two," Kim said teasingly. He laughed lightly. Then, they grinned at each other and clasped hands. They squeezed simultaneously.

Jason suddenly thought of how beautiful she was. She'd always been beautiful- inside and out. But, right now, she looked more beautiful than usual. The sensations Kim was currently experiencing began slowly washing over him.

Kim's breath caught in her throat. The atmosphere had quickly changed. Things were starting to feel a little intense and heavy for some reason. Maybe it was the way Jason was staring at her. It was making her feel kinda like he was thirsty and she was the only thing that could quench that thirst. Whew! He seemed to be looking right into her soul. Her hold on his hand tightened.

Then, they both slowly leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a soft, tentative kiss. Kim deepened it, freed her hand from his and entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer and began caressing her back. They both felt this just seemed like the sensible thing to do right now.

The kiss had rapidly intensified and they'd both quickly heated up. After what seemed like freaking centuries, they pulled away to catch their breath. Kim's head was spinning and her heart had gone into overdrive. Wow! She couldn't remember the last time a kiss had affected her so wildly. The desire to kiss her friend and... do so much more was incredibly strong.

Jason's eyes were a little glossy. He felt weak. Like Kim, his heart was going crazy. Damn! Where the hell had that come from? He and Kim had just kissed. And it'd brought insane desire to life. He looked at her again. Her lips were a little puffy, eyes a little wild, face flushed. Scratch what he'd thought earlier. _Now_, she looked more beautiful than usual. Truth was, she looked like the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. And he wanted her. Now.

Kim shook her head slightly. All she wanted right now was to move this to her bedroom.

"Kimberly," he said huskily. His tone caused a rush of sheer excitement. Their was only one thing on both their minds at the moment.

Kim stood and looked down at him. "What are we waiting for?" she asked softly.

He stood slowly and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

In reply, she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

* * *

**Stay tuned if you want more! Oh, and zeopurple, I know how much ya love T/Kat. Sorry I didn't pair 'em together. I just really like the idea of her and Billy. They really fit, IMO. Anyway, hope I made y'all proud with this. Catch ya on the flipside!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, this chappie might surprise ya or maybe not. It's kinda predictable. ;-)**

**Anyway, I had to sorta speed up the time for the purposes of this chapter.**

**Here's chapter six. Hope it pleases ya.**

**(Short chappie)**

* * *

**(Golden SunTavern- Sacramento, California)**

**(During the second week of September)**

"Hey, Gina! How 'bout a game of darts, huh?" Gus- a regular customer at the popular bar- said loudly.

Gina- who was a waitress here- looked over her shoulder and grinned at the more than slightly tipsy man. "Maybe some other time, Gus," she said, then, headed up to the bar.

"What do ya need, doll?" Chad- one of the bartenders- asked.

"Two beers, one martini, two white wines," she said, setting her tray down on the bar.

Chad nodded and smiled. "Ya know, it didn't take very long for you to become popular around here. You're the best thing to happen to this bar in a long time," he said as he began preparing the drinks. He'd become quickly attracted to her.

Gina smiled and leaned against the counter. "You're just saying that," she said.

"Yeah. 'Cause it's true. Tell me something, Gina. Why haven't some guy made you his blushing bride yet?" Chad asked.

Gina's smile faded quickly. No one knew of the life she'd left behind and she planned to keep it that way. It was nobody's business, as far as she was concerned. She'd already filed it under "past." And the past was meant to be forgotten. This was her life now. Okay, this wasn't why she'd left. Waitressing in a bar wasn't her lifelong dream. This was just a start. Something simple. It wouldn't be forever. She smiled tightly at Chad. "Beats me," she said in response to his question.

Chad chuckled as she picked up the tray and headed off. He watched her go. He liked how mysterious she was. It was part of her appeal. '_But I wouldn't mind solving the mystery_,' he thought as he rested his elbows on the bar.

After Gina'd delivered the drinks, she headed for the back room- which was sort of a employees' lounge. The tired, blonde woman flopped down on the couch. She just needed a few minutes. Wouldn't hurt anything since two other waitresses were on duty. Gina closed her brown eyes. Why did Chad have to bring up marriage?

Jason's face appeared before her mind's eye and she felt that familiar twist. She'd finally gone through with dealing with the legalities. The divorces papers had been mailed. She couldn't stay his wife in any form if she wanted to move on with her life. And she did. She had to.

She suddenly thought of her parents. She knew they, of course, knew by now of her actions. She was sure they were outraged and stunned. As well as Jason's mom. And his friends. Her friends, too. Then, there was... Jade. Gina felt a sharp pang. She wondered how Jason'd explained her absence to the little girl.

'_But I had to leave. I'm no good for her. She'll understand when she's older. She will_,' she told herself. She'd made a decision and she was gonna stick to it.

"Gina," a male voice said.

Her eyes flew open to see Chad standing in front of her. Chad. She knew he was into her. He didn't do a very good job of hiding it. Not that she wasn't flattered since he was a decent enough guy and not bad on the eyes at all. She enjoyed the flirting they did from time to time. He was also an excellent distraction- when he wasn't mentioning marriage. "What's up, Chad?" she asked lightly.

"Mind if I join ya? Lou's tending the bar and things are shockingly slow right now anyway," he said.

"Have a seat," she said. He nodded and sat next to her. She gave him a wary look. "But if you're gonna start talking about anything marriage-related-"

"That's the furthest thing from my mind. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't bring it up because when I did, you got this "deer caught in the headlights" look. You're obviously a commitmentphobe," he said with a laugh.

She cocked her head. "Something like that," she said seriously.

He grinned and covered her hand with his larger one. "Then, we should be best friends because I'm not a big fan of exclusive myself at the moment," he said.

She grinned at him and lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**(Kimberly's Apt)**

**(The next day- Saturday afternoon)**

Kim sat on her couch with her legs curled underneath her. She was holding a pillow tightly to her body and staring off into space. She was feeling a million things at once. It was just funny how things sometimes turned out the way you hadn't expected them to. She was just totally blown away.

The phone began ringing, but, she ignored it. The last thing she felt like doing right now was talking to anyone. She just wanted to spend the remainder of the weekend in her apartment... letting this newest discovery really sink in.

The thing was, she'd developed the strong urge to sleep more than necessary... she'd been having a lot of headaches... easily repulsed by certain smells... dizzy spells. Naturally, she began suspecting... Well, a visit to the doctor today had confirmed her suspicions. She was, indeed, pregnant. Six weeks pregnant with Jason Lee Scott's baby. Oh. My. God.

Kim thought back to when the baby'd been... conceived. They hadn't used any protection. No. They'd been so completely focused on their desire for each other. It'd mostly been about providing each other comfort, nothing more really. Kim never would've expected this in a zillion years. What'd happened that night hadn't ended that night...

She shook her head. A baby. _Jason_'s baby. She'd have to take a loooong break from gymnastics- of course. What would she do for money? Sure, she had a decent-sized nest egg, but, that'd only take her so far. She shook her again, not wanting to think of that right now.

Oh, boy. When her mom and friends found out... When Jason found out... She winced. '_He so doesn't need this right now. I mean, he's still dealing with the Gina thing and so is Jade. The last thing he needs is this_,' she thought.

She felt as if this were all her fault- even though she knew Jason wouldn't blame her. She felt awful... but, she couldn't have an abortion. The thought of that horrified her. In spite of everything, she knew she wanted this baby. And even if Jason didn't take the news well, she knew he'd never push her to get rid of it. It would be hard, but, she wanted this baby. She knew Jason would take responsibility for his actions.

'_This doesn't have to change things between us. We'll just be two friends who share a baby. It's not like things like this never happen_,' she thought. But, her heart was pounding. Even though she knew he wouldn't tear into her about this, she was still nervous about telling him.

This was just so wild! She was actually pregnant. The fact that Jason was the father was more shocking. Kim stood and headed for her bedroom. When she reached it, she walked over the full-length mirror. The overwhelmed brunette stared at herself for a long time, then, slowly placed her hand on her flat-for-now belly. She was gonna be a mother. The idea was terrifying, but, amazing.

"It won't be easy, but, whatever happens, you're gonna be just fine, sweetie," she told the unborn child in a soft, assuring voice. That was for sure.

* * *

**Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chappie seven. Yep, already. At the moment, I have a lotta free time on my hands.**

**Hope this chap. makes y'all smile. Keep those reviews comin', peeps, 'cause it's my food, LOL. I'm still kinda new here and I'm in awe of the amazing support I've gotten. Love y'all lots. ;-) Oh, and I made up Kim's mom's name. I haven't watched old eppies in a while.**

**Okay, I'll shut up and get on with it. Here we go!**

* * *

**(Ms. Hart's House)**

**(Monday afternoon)**

Kim'd come to her mom's straight from work. Actually, she hadn't worked today. No, she'd quit and her boss'd been very supportive. Too bad she couldn't say the same for Paige Hart. Whew! Kim and Ms. Hart- who'd reclaimed the last name after her second divorce five years ago- were in the kitchen. Kim sat at the table while her mother ranted.

"I just can't believe you've put yourself in this position, Kimberly Ann! You're pregnant with a married man's child!" Ms. Hart exclaimed, a look of horror on her face.

Kim rolled her eyes- wishing her mother hadn't been the first person she'd given the news to. "Mom, this is Jason. Jason. Not some random jerk I met in a club," she said.

"And Jason's still married," Ms. Hart said sharply. "How could you two be so irresponsible? It's so unlike Jason."

Kim's jaw clenched. "But not unlike me, right?" she said, a slight edge in her voice.

Ms. Hart sighed. "Don't do that. You know that's not what I meant," she said.

"What _do_ you mean, Mom? Jase and I didn't plan this, okay? It just _happened_," Kim said, looking at her mother.

"It shouldn't have, Kim. You two shouldn't have... gotten together. He's married," Ms. Hart said.

"To a selfish, heartless witch who split on him and his daughter! And that marriage is over in every way that matters anyway," Kim said.

"But it's still not legally over! I just can't believe this. You really got yourself into a disaster of a situation. Kim, you don't need this right now and neither does Jason. You can't keep this baby," Ms. Hart said.

Kim looked at her mom in absolute disbelief and horror. "No abortion! No way! I can't believe you even-" she was saying.

"I meant adoption, sweetheart. I would never ask you to terminate the pregnancy," Ms. Hart said.

"Adoption's out, too. I'm keeping it," Kim said. If there was one thing she was completely sure about, it was that.

"And what about Jason? What if he doesn't want it?" Ms. Hart asked, cocking a brow.

Kim looked away. "Even if that's true, I know he'd never ditch me or his child," she said.

"When he does gets a divorce, do you think he's really gonna wanna jump into another marriage?" Ms. Hart asked.

"Who said anything about marriage?" Kim asked, whipping her head around to look at her mother.

Ms. Hart paled. "You wanna be an unwed mother," she said as if Kim'd just told her she now worshipped the devil.

Kim gasped. "Oh, my! Whatever will the neighbors think? I hope they don't stone me," she said in mock fear. Then, she laughed. "Mom, it's the 21st century. The shotgun weddings are pretty rare these days, ya know."

"I'm just appalled," Ms. Hart said whispered.

"Don't be. Most kids who are raised in single-parent homes turn out fine. Look at Jason! Some women want a husband, but, no baby and vice versa. Besides, I've always believed people should totally marry for love," Kim said.

"Kim, I want to be happy for you, but it's all so..." her mother's voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"Mom, I'll admit this isn't how I pictured I'd bring my first child into the world. I didn't dream of being in this kind of situation, but, like I said, it happened. And I've gotta deal with it. And so do you, Mom. I'm sorry," Kim said.

Ms. Hart sighed and shook her head. "I apologize for going off like that when you told me. And I'll stop trying to make you feel bad about anything because the last thing you need is stress. But, Kimberly, it's gonna take me awhile to adjust to this," she said, then, exited the kitchen.

"You and I both," Kim muttered.

* * *

**(Adam and Tanya's House)**

**(Nearly a couple hours later)**

Kim, Aisha, Kat, Trini, Tanya and Rachel Oliver sat in the Parks' living room, talking about everything and nothing. Kim hadn't brought up her pregnancy yet. Anyway, Tanya and Adam'd been married six years and had two kids. A son named Aidan- who was four- and a daughter named Tamia- who was two. Also, Rocky and Aisha'd gotten hitched three years earlier and- like Zack and Trini- had twins. Twin boys, though. Miguel and Jamal- they were eleven months old.

Rachel was Tommy's wife of one year and they lived in Reefside. No kids yet. Tanya looked over at Kat- who was now five months pregnant with a girl. "Have you and Billy thought of any names already?" she asked her best friend.

"Well, Billy says whatever I want is fine with him. I've narrowed it down to Erica, Natalia and Amber," Kat said, gently rubbing her slightly rounded belly.

"They're all cute, but, go with Amber. Because it starts with an "A" and everyone knows "A" is a good luck letter," Aisha said with a wide grin. Her friends laughed.

"You are definitely Rocky's wife," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Rocky. Did I ever tell y'all what he really wanted to name the twins?" Aisha asked.

"Nope. Do share," Trini said before sipping her water.

"Cobra and Steel," Aisha said seriously. Her friends burst out laughing and shook their heads.

"Gotta love Rocky," Tanya said, grinning at the thought of the love of her life's best friend.

"Yeah. I hope he never changes," Kat said.

"So do I. Rocky changing should be against the law," Tanya said.

"Agreed," Trini said, nodding.

Rachel looked at Kim- who'd been a little half-hearted since she'd stepped into the house. Not like the gymnast at all. "Are you okay, Kim?" she asked in genuine concern. Rachel was glad she got along so well with her husband's exes.

Kim sighed. "I'm everything, Rach. You just name it," she said.

"Girl, give it to us straight," Aisha ordered her friend and favorite shopping partner.

"Yeah, Kim. What's up?" Tanya asked.

"Did you have another run-in with Derek?" Kat asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you having problems at work?" Trini asked her lifelong gal-pal.

"No, I haven't seen Derek- thank God- and no problems at work. As for what's up... okay, Jason and I slept together about two months ago," Kim said.

Her friends just looked at her. Heck, Jason and Kim'd been spending a lotta time together over the last few months, so, this came as no shock to any of the other women. Kim looked at them carefully.

"And?" Aisha said expectantly.

"Well?" Rachel said at the same time.

Kim blinked. Okay, so her girls weren't stunned outta their minds, but, they were about to be. Kim took a deep breath. "There's more. Two days ago, I... well, I'd been kinda suspecting it and the doctor confirmed it. I'm six weeks pregnant, girlfriends," she said.

Kat's and Tanya's eyes widened, Aisha gasped, Rachel and Trini's jaws dropped.

"Yeah, I know," Kim said with a little laugh.

"This is really... wow," Trini said, sitting back in her chair. Wow.

"That pretty much sums it up," Rachel said with a soft chuckle.

"Tell me about it," Tanya and Aisha agreed.

"Definitely," Kat said.

Then, the women just sat in silence. Kim was dying to know what was going through her friends' heads. But, she'd just wait til they spoke. She knew she'd just dropped a crazy bombshell.

Finally... Tanya grinned at Kim. "Well, you know what? I think it's fantastic, girl," she said honestly. A baby always was. No matter the circumstances.

Kat smiled brightly in total agreement. "Absolutely. It's wonderful, Kim," she said.

Aisha nodded and grinned. "I'm with Tanya and Kitty. I'm happy for you, Crane," she said sincerely.

Trini smiled. "So am I," she said.

Rachel grinned. "I think it's great, too," she said.

Kim grinned gratefully. "Thanks, guys. I knew you'd support me," she said.

"No doubt. Have you talked to Jason?" Tanya asked.

"No. He's next," Kim said.

"Well, you know he'll be supportive and understanding, too," Trini said.

"So now we have two mothers-to-be. Outta sight," Aisha said happily.

* * *

**(Jason's House)**

**(About an hour later)**

Jason sat on his bed staring at the papers in his hand. The divorce papers had appeared in his mailbox a few hours earlier, of course. He'd been staring at them since he'd freed his mail from the mailbox. So, they'd finally come.

He didn't feel how he'd expected to feel, though. Hell, truth was, he didn't really know what he'd expected to feel exactly.

Jade ran in, then. "Daddy, can I have gummi bears?" she asked eagerly.

He smiled at her. "It's almost dinnertime, baby," he said, setting the papers on the bed and pulling her onto her lap. He just needed her close to him right now.

"Can we have gummi bears for dinner?" she asked cheerfully.

He laughed. "Sorry, baby girl, but, no," he said.

"But they're good," she whined.

"True. But you know what else is good? Spaghetti," he said.

"We're having pasghetti? Yay!" she said happily, the gummi bears now forgotten.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you, cupcake," he said.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said, kissing his cheek. The doorbell rang, then. "Aunt Kim!" Jade said, hopping up and down happily.

"I hope so," he muttered as he stood. Kim'd been kind of avoiding him- it seemed- all weekend and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. The former ranger leader headed for the front door- Jade in his arms. He unlocked and opened the door to find none other than Kim there.

"Told ya it was Aunt Kim!" Jade said brightly.

"You're a very smart little girl," Jason said.

Kim smiled. "Hey, guys," she said, stepping in.

"I missed you," Jade said. "Daddy did, too. Right, Daddy?"

Jason's face flushed a little for some reason and Kim couldn't help giggling.

"I missed you, too, sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't call or come by. I had grownup things to deal with," Kim said, gently tugging on Jade's ponytail.

"Is everything all right?" Jason asked in concern.

"In a way," Kim said.

"Daddy, I wanna watch Cinderella," Jade said.

"Okay. I'll go pop in the DVD," he said, turning and heading for the den.

Kim sighed deeply and leaned against the door. Jason returned a minute later.

"I got the divorce papers today," he said quietly.

"Jase, we really need to-" Kim began at the same time. Then, she frowned. "You got the- oh, man. Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Better than I'd expected to be," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"Yeah. What were you about to say?" he asked.

"It can wait. If you wanna talk more about Gina-" she began.

"Not even a little. Kim, what's the deal?" he asked.

She stared at him for several moments, then, took his hand and led him towards the kitchen. When they reached the room, Jason sat down in a chair and looked at his friend. Kim leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. "You should sit down," she said.

"I am sitting, Kim," he said with a laugh. "What's going on?"

She opened her eyes and looked at his expectant face. And here it came."Jason, I went to the doctor two days ago and found out I'm... six weeks pregnant," she said.

Jason just stared at her as if she'd just revealed she hadn't been Kimberly Hart all these years, but, her evil twin sister.

Kim shook her head. "I know it's wild, but, not exactly a shock since we didn't use anything," she said.

Jason blinked. Pregnant. She was... carrying his child. Like, right now! This was turning out to be a helluva day for him. He'd lost a wife and gained a baby. With his friend. Guilt replaced his shock quickly. "Oh, man. I'm sorry, Pinky," he said slowly.

"Jase, we're both responsible here," she said.

"Yeah, but... a baby. Wow," he said, shaking his head.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she said. "I'm keeping it, Jason."

"Of course you are. Kim, come on. I don't want you to get rid of it. You know me better than that," he said. This was mind-blowing, but, he'd be a hands-on father to him or her.

"Yeah," Kim said, nodding.

Jason nodded, also. A baby. A baby. He'd created another human being with Kim. Truth was, he hadn't been thinking of having more kids, but, he was feeling strangely happy. He smiled at Kim. "We're gonna have a baby," he said.

She grinned, then, sighed. "You know I had to quit my job. I'm gonna have to find something temporary 'cause babies aren't exactly free. And I' m gonna have to find a bigger place. Geez. There's a lot that's gonna need to be done," she said.

A thought sprang into Jason's mind suddenly. "Move in with me," he said before he knew it.

Kim's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

**If it wasn't the best, forgive me. It's really late right now and I'm not all there. Anyway, if ya liked it, I love ya. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not real busy right now, so, I decided to bring chapter eight to life.**

**The feedback I've gotten is amazing and I thank you all. :-)**

**Anyway, on with the tale!**

**Again, if it's not long or interesting enough, forgive me. ;-)**

* * *

Kim just gaped at Jason. Had he really just said... _Huh_? She managed to recollect herself a few seconds later. "Move in with you?" she said, sounding like a little girl. 

He couldn't help laughing at her tone and facial expression. It was exactly how she'd looked and sounded when they, Zack, Trini and Billy'd gotten in trouble with their parents for going to Pierson Heights- a known rough town not far from Angel Grove- when they were thirteen. It'd been a dare issued by Bulk and Skull. Kim and Zack had accepted it without really thinking. Jason sat back in his chair and nodded.

"Yeah, Kim. Move in with me," he said.

She let out a little laugh and shook her head. "Wow. Talk about mind-blowing," she said.

"True story. But it isn't any more mind-blowing than finding out you're pregnant with my baby," he pointed out.

"Right! That one really floored me," she said. "But, Jase, you're talking about living together. Living together. Are you sure that's a good idea? Are you sure you even really want that?"

"Kim... it just seems to be the perfect solution right now. I don't feel like I have to do this or anything. I want to. But it's up to you," he said seriously.

Kim looked away and began considering the idea. Okay, it did make sense. They were gonna be parents and they were close friends. But it was just weird! Hell, it was all so weird.

"Having a live-in mother figure wouldn't exactly hurt Jade," he said quietly.

Kim looked at him. All right, that was another good point. "You know how crazy I am about Jade. But she's three, Rex. I'm sure she's still hoping her mom will come back and live with you guys again," she said.

"And she'll probably hope that for years to come. But she'll understand everything eventually- I know it. Jade's gonna be fine, no matter what. Because I'm gonna make sure of it. Besides, she's crazy about you, too. She'll love this," he said.

Kim smiled softly. She had no real problem living with him and being the mother Jade needed, it was just... all happening so fast. And weird!

"But, like I said, it's your call," he said.

"If I move in, we'll be kinda like a little family," she said, speaking more to herself than him.

"Yeah," he agreed, unsure of what else to say.

"That doesn't sound so bad at all, you know," she said. The more she thought of the whole idea, the better it sounded.

He half-smiled. "No, it doesn't," he said.

Kim took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it," she said. "But what kinda arrangement is this gonna be, Jase? Long-term or what? I mean-"

"Again, up to you. If you wanna move out after the baby's born, I won't stop you. If you don't, that's fine, too. Let's just cross that bridge when we come to it," he said.

"Right. We should totally just focus on the here and now. Take it all one day at a time," she said, nodding. He nodded as well.

"Have you, well, told anybody else?" he asked.

"I told the girls- meaning the guys probably know by now. And I told my mother," Kim said, gripping the edge of the counter.

Jason cringed. "Your mom. I'm guessing that wasn't a trip to Disney World, huh?" he said with a chuckle. Kim's mom was basically a good person, but, at times, you had to take her in small doses.

"Don't you know it. Just so you know, we may have to go on the run because the townspeople may come after us," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

Jason laughed. "Sweet. We get to used assumed names. Do you think I look like a Zorro?" he asked, mock serious. Kim laughed. Then, she thought of something and gasped. Concern replaced Jason's amusement and he sat up straight. "Is it the baby?" he asked warily.

"No. Well, in a way. Jase, how do you think Jade's gonna feel about a baby brother or sister?" Kim asked, her eyes wide.

Jason looked over at the kitchen doorway and stood slowly. He looked the mother of his unborn child. "Only one way to find out. Let's do it," he said.

* * *

Kim followed Jason into the den, knowing she wouldn't be able to breathe properly til they got Jade's reaction. 

Jade, of course, hadn't heard her father and Kim enter. She was on the floor, wrapped up in _Cinderella_.

"Don't sit so close to the TV," Kim and Jason said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

Jade pouted and scooted away from the TV. Jason walked up to DVD player and stopped the movie.

"Dad-dyyy," Jade whined.

Kim smiled and scooped the little girl up in her arms as Jason headed for the couch. "You can watch the rest later, sweetie. Your father and I need to talk to you about something really important," she said as she headed to the couch.

Jason looked at Kim, then, at Jade. "Jade... Kim just told me something that made me really happy. She and I are gonna have a baby," he said.

Kim bit her lower lip and tensed a little as Jade looked at her, then, at Jason- who stiffened a little as well.

Jade grinned widely and clapped. "Yay!" she said happily, bouncing up and down on Kim's lap eagerly.

Relief surged through both Jason and Kim. They smiled at each other, then, he looked at his daughter once again. Now, for the rest.

"There's more, baby girl. Kim's gonna live with us," he said carefully.

Jade's eyes lit up and she hugged Kim- who smiled warmly. Jason grinned at them both.

"Daddy, can I have a sister?" Jade asked eagerly.

Kim and Jason laughed. "Well, honey, it's not really up to us," Jason said.

Jade touched Kim's flat belly. "When is the baby coming?" she asked.

"Oh, it's gonna seem like a long time, but, it really won't be. He or she will be here soon," Kim said, running her hand over Jade's hair.

Jade looked at Jason. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he asked.

"How do babies get outta their mommies' tummies?" she asked innocently.

Kim almost laughed out loud at the look on Jason's face.

Jason swallowed hard, then, looked at his watch. "Why don't you ask Kim, baby? I've gotta get dinner started? Yeah, that's it. Dinner," he said, then, stood and almost ran from the room.

* * *

**Stay tuned if you care to read more. ;-)** **Again, sorry it wasn't longer. Cya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine of "I Turn To You"**

**Thanks again to my cheering section- much love for y'all. ;-)**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**(The Scott Household)**

**(First week of November- Saturday morning)**

Kimberly awoke that morning to the wonderful smell of breakfast. She yawned, then, looked around the bedroom. Jason'd brought her bed in for them during the move because both he and Kim'd felt uncomfortable and tripped out by sleeping in a bed he'd shared with another woman. Yeah, they were sleeping together, but, not _sleeping_ together.

One other thing, she and Jason'd found out a few weeks earlier that Kim was carrying **twins**. Yes. Not one, but, two babies. Unbelievable. She'd kinda freaked out since she'd barely gotten used to the idea of one. But, Jason- being the amazing guy he was- had managed to ease her fears in a way that only he always could. She was still kinda overwhelmed, but, no longer scared.

Kim- who was now nearly four months pregnant, but, looked slightly further along than that- sat up and stretched just as Jade came running in. Kim grinned as the little girl hopped into the bed.

"Good morning!" Jade said cheerfully.

"Now that you're here," Kim said, hugging her.

"Daddy's cooking breakfast," Jade said, rubbing Kim's belly. She just loved to do that and was ecstatic she'd be a big sister to two babies instead of one.

"Yeah, I know and it smells delicious," Kim said, stroking Jade's hair.

"I wanna go to the park today," Jade said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I hope your dad's up for it. If not, it'll just be us girls," Kim said.

"And can we go to the mall?" Jade asked eagerly.

Kim laughed. "Now, I know we'll be on our own. Sure, sweetie. The mall it is," she said. "Now, let's go join Daddy," she said, bringing her feet to the floor.

"But we can't," Jade protested.

"Why not?" Kim asked with a frown.

Jade grinned at her. "I can't tell you," she said.

Kim laughed. "Cute. Jade, can we play, like, after I've had some of your father's awesome cooking in me?" she said, then, started to stand.

"But, Daddy said-" Jade began, then, stopped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"So, you and your dad are keeping a secret from me, huh?" Kim said with a grin.

"Not anymore, Hart," a deep voice said.

Kim looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway, holding a tray with a steaming plate of breakast, napkins, and a glass of orange juice on it. Her spine went to tingling at the sight and the gesture.

'_Breakfast in bed. Just when I start to think this man can't get any more terrific, he proves me dead wrong_,' she thought as she swung her legs back into bed and sat back to receive the gift properly. She grinned as he approached her.

Jason smiled and sat the tray in front of her. It had some of her favorite breakfast foods on there. Jason sat on the bed and smiled at Jade.

"Great job keeping her in here, munchkin," he said.

"Thanks! Can I watch cartoons now?" Jade asked.

"Sure, baby girl," he said. Jade kissed Kim's cheek, then, got off the bed and ran outta the room.

Kim watched her go with a smile and powerful maternal feelings coursing through her. She looked at Jason. "Leave it to you to go off and make the world's sweetest little girl," she said.

He laughed. "Yep. I don't think there's anything I can't do. How can you guys stand to be around a guy as perfect as me all the time?" he said jokingly.

"Good question. You're a lot to live up to," she quipped. They laughed and she started in on her food.

Jason looked at her and just grinned, unable to help it. She just looked so beautiful. And she had that glow.

"What's up?" Kim asked, noticing his expression.

"Nothing, it's just... you look so... well, you know," he said, feeling a little shy for some reason.

Kim grinned. "Thanks, Rex. But I'll be looking like a mansion in a couple months, so, enjoy it while it lasts," she said with a little giggle.

"You'll always look great no matter what," he said quietly, seriously.

An odd, hard-to-describe feeling washed over Kim. She ruffled his hair a little, then, quickly refocused on her food. His physical closeness was making her pulse run kinda wild now. She was feeling the way she had the night they'd... created the twins.

She cleared her throat. "So, I'm sure you're hoping at least one of these babies will be a boy," she said.

"That'd be cool. But, it doesn't really matter to me, actually," he said with a shrug.

"Liar," she teased. "You know three girls would drive you nuts."

He laughed. "Yeah. I'd be totally bald before I hit forty," he said. But they both knew he'd be happy with whatever. "What about you, Pinky? What're you hoping for?"

"A boy and girl. Definitely. I mean, I'd be happy regardless, but, I definitely want a boy and girl. Actually, I think that's whatwe're gonna have," she said, nodding.

"Tell ya what. Since you're so sure of yourself, Firebird, let's make it interesting. Let's bet. I say we're gonna have two girls," he said.

"And I say a boy and girl. What's the winner gonna get?" Kim asked eagerly.

"The winner gets to name the babies- first and middle names," he said.

She held out her hand. "You're on, Red Dragon," she said as they shook hands.

* * *

**(Sacramento, California)**

**(Saturday night)**

Chad and Gina- who'd been casually seeing each other for a few weeks-were sitting on her couch, watching TV. Well, Gina was staring off into space.

Chad looked over at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She blinked and looked at him blankly."Huh?" she said.

"You've been on another planet all day. Everything cool?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, everything's great. I'm sorry I haven't been better company," she said with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not up for company, I'll head and we can talk tomorrow or something," he said.

"No, no. I don't want you to leave. It's nothing really. Really. But, speaking of tomorrow, why don't we have lunch at that new Mexican restaurant?" she asked with a smile.

"Works for me. But changing the subject isn't gonna stop me from wondering what the deal is," Chad said, muting the TV.

She sighed and begen playing with the hem of her shirt. How could she just come right out and tell him what was really on her mind? It'd all been popping into her mind unexpectedly a lot lately.

'_I can't tell him! He'll get all judgmental. He wouldn't understand... or maybe he would. Maybe he'll hear me out. Besides, who knows how far we'll go? If we're gonna be together, he might as well know now instead of years from now. It'll be easier to do it now. Yeah. Definitely_,' she thought, nodding. She was already starting to believe Chad was the type of guy she needed to be with, so, it was best to be straight with him. To tell him about the life she'd had.

"Gina?" Chad prompted.

She looked at him. "Okay. I'll tell you the truth. But, before I do, you've gotta promise me something, Chad," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, a little cautiously.

"You've gotta promise you won't judge or criticize me," she said.

He just stared at her. What exactly was it she'd done? It couldn't have really been bad enough for her to worry about his reaction... could it? He wasn't so sure he even wanted to know now. He didn't want anything to change the way he saw her.

'_But, maybe it won't. Hell, I don't think anything could change that. Whatever it is, I'm not turning away from her_,' he decided silently. He wanted to see how far they could take it. He was already hoping this woman was it for him- despite what they'd said about committed relationships.

Gina took a deep breath. He was starting to change her mind about the whole anti-commitment issue as well. "Can you promise me that?" she asked.

"Gina, I've done some things in my lifetime that would probably make the hairs on the back of your neck stand to attention. Believe me, I'm in no position to judge anybody. So, don't worry about it. Just... tell me," he said, suddenly anxious now.

She looked away from him and focused on the wall. "I was married," she said.

Chad's eyebrows shot up. "You were ma- that's your earth-shattering secret?" he said with a laugh.

"No. I sent the divorce papers two months ago," she said softly.

"And_ that's_ the mind-blowing part?" he said.

"No. Here's the part you won't understand right off the bat... I have a three-year-old daughter," she said.

Now, that particular bit of news made his eyes bug out. Whoa! "You're yanking me," he said.

She looked at him. "Her name's Jade. I... left her and my husband and came here almost five months ago," she said tightly.

Chad was just flabbergasted. She'd really dropped a bomb. "You left- but, why?" he asked curiously.

Gina instantly hopped into her defensive mode. "You don't have to look at me like that. I know it sounds horrible, but, I had my reasons, you know. I wasn't cut out for motherhood. Leaving was the best thing I could do for her. It really was," she said.

"And... your husband?" he asked.

"I was no longer in love with him. I wanted out. So, I left. I wasn't happy with my life and knew I wouldn't be til I left Angel Grove," she said.

"Angel Grove? That's where they are?" Chad asked. Gina nodded. "Angel Grove. Isn't that the town where there were always crazy stories about monsters and aliens and all that?" Chad asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah," she said dully.

"Wow," he said, then, whistled softly.

She shook her head. "They're better off without me. They are. They really are. That's mainly why I left. They're better off," she said.

"Who are you tryin' to convince here, babe?" he asked.

"Look, I really am over him," she said honestly.

"What about the kid? Are you over her, too? 'Cause it seems to me you're feeling guilty," he said quietly.

"I'm not feeling guilty. I just- look, I carried her for nine months. Of course, she's gonna be on my mind sometimes. But I made the right decision," she said.

"Maybe. But she and her dad may never think so. She'll grow up resenting- and maybe even hating- you. Sure you're prepared for that?" he asked casually, sitting back. All this would take a little time to really sink into his mind. Whew!

"I... she'll understand when she's older. She, she may never forgive me, but, she'll understand. She will," she said, her stomach tightening.

"Would you?" he asked. She chose not to reply. He shook his head. "Look, baby, I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Because it really isn't any of my business. It's gonna take me a little while to get used to it, though."

Gina nodded, then, stood and headed for the bathroom. When she reached it, she closed the door, leaned against it and closed her eyes. Okay. So, at least Chad hadn't gotten up and left or anything. Good sign.

But he was wrong. She wasn't feeling guilty. Why would she be when she'd made the best choice for everyone?

'_But was it really the best choice? Should I... go back?_' she wondered. This wasn't the first time this had entered her mind. _Should_ she really go back? And, if she did, would Jade wanna see her? Would Jason even let Gina see her? What exactly would she find if she went back?

* * *

**I decided on twins 'cause a reviewer and I felt it was a good idea. I wasn't gonna go through with it til I found out someone felt the same way as me. Stay tuned. Hope it was interesting enough, if not, please accept my apologies. Cya. ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten.**

**I hope everybody's okay with it, 'cause feedback means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Once again, I've sped things up a little.**

**(I added a little light humor with Billy/Kat! Well, I think it's funny anyway- y'all don't have to, LOL)!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(The Cranston Household)**

**(The third week of January- Tuesday evening)**

"I'm going crazy, Tanya," Kat said. The blonde- who was nine months pregnant and a little over a week overdue- was sitting in the den of her and Billy's house, talking on the phone to her best friend. Billy- who was a computer engineer- hadn't gotten home yet.

Anyway, Kat had been more than a little anxious and cranky lately. Totally understandable since she was overdue! A little fact she never failed to remind Billy of everyday. Her friends found her crankiness amusing.

Kat looked down at her at huge belly and shook her head. "I have no idea where this little girl gets her stubbornness from," she said. They'd decided to name their daughter Amber. Amber Lynn Cranston.

Katherine heard the door open and close. "Billy's home now, Tanya," the former pink ranger said. "I'll call you back. Okay. Bye."

Billy stepped into the den and gave his wife a slightly wary look. His sweet, gentle Katherine hadn't been so sweet and gentle lately! She was frustrated and irritable.

He cleared his throat. "Hi, honey," he said lightly. Should he kiss her? '_Not if I wanna keep my lips_,' he thought. Okay, maybe he was being ridiculous, but, Kat's behavior these days...

"Hi," Kat said listlessly, rubbing her belly.

He slowly made his way up to her and sat down on the couch- he made sure not to sit too close. "Do you wanna order Chinese food for dinner?" he asked carefully.

"That's fine, I guess," she said dully. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" he asked warily.

"Like you expect me to bite your nose off or something any second now," she said, looking at her husband.

He had no idea what to say. The former blue ranger looked around- an attempt to appear casual.

Kat growled and rolled her eyes. "Why can't kids ever do what they're supposed to? Why isn't she here yet? Is she trying to torture us already?" she said irritably. She was so passionately sick of being pregnant and she was also anxious to see her baby.

Billy felt a surge of sympathy. "Don't worry, sweetheart. She'll be making an appearance soon," he said in a soothing tone.

Kat gave him an annoyed look. "And you know this _how_, Billy? Did she _tell _you? Is it a prediction? Men. You'll never get it," she said, shaking her head.

"You're right. Men can't possibly understand," he agreed, trying to calm the waters. He figured just going along with it all would help.

"Will you _stop_ that?" she said.

"Stop what, honey?" he asked calmly.

"That! Being so rational and patient! I **hate** that," Kat said in irritation.

Billy simply nodded. He wasn't angry, though. He knew that Kat wouldn't be, well, **normal **until she delivered. Of course, he wasn't idiotic enough to say that.

Kat looked around the room with a disapproving frown. "I hate this room. I wanna redecorate," she said.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said before he knew it. Never mind the fact she'd just had it redecorated two months ago. No, he wasn't gonna mention **that**.

"Happy?" she said, cocking a brow. She let out a half-laugh, half-sigh. "You know what would make me _happy_?"

'_I don't even need three guesses_,' he thought.

"I'd be happy to see my feet again! Oh, and wear my jeans. Oh, what is _with _this kid?" Kat said, throwing her hands up.

Billy decided answering the question would probably be life-threatening, so, he leaned forward to grab the cordless phone off the coffee table. "I think I'll order the food now. What would you like- the usual?" he asked.

"I'd like to be in a hospital bed pushing a human being outta my body," Kat said dryly.

'_I'll take that as a yes_,' he decided silently as he began dialing the number they both had come to know by heart.

Kat gasped suddenly and her eyes widened. She instantly gripped Billy's hand.

Concern and wariness filled him. "What's the matter?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him and a grin began slowly spreading across her lovely face. "My water broke," she said happily.

Relief filled Billy. "Oh, thank God!" he said, hugging her.

"It's almost over!" she said joyfully.

He grinned, then, remembered they weren't supposed to be just sitting here, grinning like a couple loons. He sprang to his feet. "We've gotta get to the hospital. I'll get your bag," he said, then, practically dashed from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Scott Household)**

**(The same day)**

Kim stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Jason cook dinner. Jade was in her room, playing. Kim rubbed her belly- she was now six months pregnant. With a boy and girl. Meaning she'd won their little bet. She hadn't come up with any names yet. But she was thinking. She'd also been thinking of much more important things.

"Jase?" she said.

He looked over at her. "What's up?" he asked.

Kim took a deep breath and walked over to the table. "We really need to talk- about money," she said, taking a seat.

He joined her at the table. "Money?"

"Yeah. I know we've been coasting along just fine these last few months, but, pretty soon, we're gonna have to really start tightening up," she said.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too," he said, rubbing his chin. She was right. After all, they had twins coming. Serious budgeting ahead.

Kim nodded, not even a little bit shocked that Jason- one of the most responsible people she knew- had been thinking about the financial situation. "I mean, my savings won't last forever and I wanna help out around here. I'm not gonna burden you like that. I know you're used to looking after a family, but, these are my kids, too. And since I'm living here, I'm gonna pull my weight. After the twins are born, I'm gonna get a job."

Jason's dark eyebrows almost vanished under his hairline. "I thought you were gonna eventually return to teaching gymnastics. Kim, no matter what happens, I don't want you to give up on-" he was saying.

"Jase, it's cool. Really. I'm not locking the door on gymnastics forever. I just wanna do something non-physical for awhile, you know?" she said.

"I hear ya. What do you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"At the moment, I have no idea. But I know I want it to be the opposite of gymnastics," she said.

"Well, you know I'll support whatever you choose to do. I'll help in any way I can. But you've gotta promise me that you'll try not to worry so much because you really don't need it right now," he said.

"I'll try. But, I refuse to just sit back and let you take on everything. It's so not right," she said, shaking her head.

He placed his hand over hers. "Don't you worry about me," he said. He didn't want her to have any pregnancy complications. He'd already been worried about her delivery- because of her size. But, he wasn't gonna let her in on that because he wanted to at least **try** to make things stress-free for her. Okay, he knew he wasn't Superman, but, he was gonna try to make sure Kim, his kids and himself never went hungry.

"You may be fantastic, Jase, but, you're still human," she said seriously.

Before he could reply, the phone rang. "I'll get that," he said, standing and heading over towards the counter. He grabbed the cordless phone and answered without bothering to check the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Jase, it's me," came Adam's voice.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Jason asked. He'd just seen Adam. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Billy just called a couple minutes ago. Kat's gone into labor," the second black ranger said.

"Oh, yeah? That's great. I know she's happy the day finally came," Jason said with a grin. Kat had been hilarious lately.

"You said it. Well, I just wanted to give you the info. I'm gonna call the others," Adam said.

"Okay. I'll see ya around, man," Jason said, then, hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Kim asked.

"Kat's in labor," Jason replied.

Kim's eyes widened a little. "That's great! I bet she wishes she can do a few cartwheels right about now," she said with a laugh.

"No kidding. It seems like she was pregnant for the last decade," Jason said, shaking his head. Then, he looked over at Kimberly. "Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked.

He walked over to her, knelt down and cupped her face. "Believe this. No matter what happens, we're gonna be all right. I know it won't be all sunshine and cotton candy all the time- I know this. But, we **are** gonna be fine," he said.

She just leaned forward and curled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kim and Jason aren't exactly done discussing finances, of course. You gotta inject realism sometimes, right? And I'm not sure what job I want her to have after the babies are born. If anybody has any ideas, FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM! Anyway, I hope ya liked this chapter and plz stay tuned. Cya. ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter eleven of "I Turn To You"**

**Thanks for suggestions for Kim's job. And thanks so much to all my readers/supporters. People like you keep me in the biz, LOL. **

**This chapter's gonna be on the short side- sorry. ;-)**

**Anyway, on with the fic.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Karen Scott's House)**

**(First week of February- early Friday evening)**

"Thanks for the shopping trip and lunch, Ms. Scott. I really enjoyed it," Kim said to Jason's mother a couple weeks later. The two women had just sat down on the sofa in the den Kim'd been in countless times over the years.

"Oh, it was no problem at all, sweetheart. I enjoyed it myself," Karen Scott said with a warm smile, gently patting Kim's belly. The two of them had been spending a lotta time together over the last couple weeks. "Do you need anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," Kim said, rubbing her belly. Even though the idea of dealing with two kids at once still had her kinda tripped out, she was growing more and more excited about it at the same time.

"So, how're things with your mom?" Ms. Scott asked gently.

"She's calmed down somewhat. But she still never lets an opportunity to tell me how I'm ruining my life pass her by," Kim said, rolling her eyes. Unlike her mother, Ms. Scott hadn't flipped her lid when she'd received the news about Kim's pregnancy. She'd been surprised, but, ultimately happy to hear she'd be having more grandkids. She'd been kinder than usual to Kim. And incredibly supportive.

"I'm sorry, honey. Paige is just... Paige. But she loves you so much, Kimberly. I'm sure she'll come around- especially when she sees those two adorable little faces in a couple months," Ms. Scott said.

Kim grinned and stared down at her belly. God, she could hardly wait to see her children! She was anxious to see if they'd look like her, Jason or both. She already loved these two tiny people like crazy.

Ms. Scott looked at the young woman she'd watched grow up with a soft smile. Kimberly looked absolutely radiant. Suddenly, Ms. Scott's eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Oh, right!" she said.

Kim looked over at the older woman. "What's up?"

"Well, last night, an idea came to me. It makes perfect sense. Especially for you," Ms. Scott said.

"Oh, yeah? What's the idea?" the former ranger asked curiously.

"It's about the job situation. I think personal buyer would be great for you," Ms. Scott said.

Kim's eyes widened. Personal buyer. Of course! It was perfect for her! "Oh, my God! That's an awesome idea!" she exclaimed happily. She sounded like she was sixteen again, but, she didn't care. Personal shopper. That job was, like, invented for her! Why hadn't she thought of that? "Thank you soooo much, Ms. Scott."

Ms. Scott laughed. "Sure thing, honey. I'm happy to help in any way I can. There are many upscale stores around and I know any of them would love to have you," she said.

"Thanks! That'd be so fantastic. I'd get a kickin' commission," Kim said excitedly. God, she wished she could do a series of backflips right now!

"Definitely. I'm lacking in the "cool" department, but, it's pretty obvious "kicking" means good," Ms. Scott said with a chuckle.

Kim laughed. "For sure. And you're so not lacking in the cool department, Ms. Scott. You're definitely one of the coolest people I know. Personal shopper. Wow. I can't wait to tell Jase," she said, her eyes dancing. Jason would be leaving work for today pretty soon. After picking Jade up from daycare, he'd swing by his mom's to pick Kim up.

"Speaking of Jason- and I apologize for being forward- what's going on there?" Ms. Scott asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Well... is there something more between you two?" Ms. Scott asked. Both Jason and Kim had been looking happier than they had in a long time. Ms. Scott noticed a light in her son's eyes when Kim was mentioned or in his presence. Romance really didn't seem to be too far away. If it, in fact, did happen, Ms. Scott'd be all for it.

Kim's face heated up a little. Her and Jason. Truthfully, there definitely seemed to be an attraction there. But they never really talked about it or anything. There were mainly little smiles, rushes of silly giddiness, stolen glances, some flirtation.

Kim shifted a little. "We haven't really said anything, but, we definitely seem to be more than friends now. Just not exactly an official couple. We're in the middle, if that makes any sense. I don't know," she said, feeling a little flustered and actually shy.

"Makes great sense," Ms. Scott said, nodding.

"Yeah. Besides, it hasn't even been a year since the whole Gina situation. I don't wanna bring up anything just yet. Actually, it'd be great if **he** brought it up first, you know," Kim said with a laugh. Her and Jason. Huh. She'd have never thunk it. But, hell, she never thought they'd be having twins together, either!

"Well, you know that, whatever happens, I'm behind you both all the way. I love you two so much and I just want you to be happy," Ms. Scott said.

Kim smiled. "I know. I love you, too," she told the woman who'd had a hand in raising her. Then, she leaned over and hugged her. Ms. Scott gently patted her back. The doorbell rang then.

"Wonder who that could be. I'll be right back," Ms. Scott said as she stood. Kim nodded and the older woman exited the room.

Ms. Scott unlocked and opened the front door to find a tall, well-groomed, brown-haired man who appeared to be around her own age standing there.

He swallowed hard. "Hello, Karen," he said nervously.

She frowned in confusion, then, it her like a ton of bricks a split second later. She paled and gripped the doorknob. Oh. My. God. What in the world... . It couldn't be. After all this time.

Standing in front of her was none other than Gary Scott... Jason's estranged father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryan628, if you're reading, thanks for the job suggestion! I dunno why it never came to me. Anyway, keep the good advice coming. Yes, people, it's the hated cliffhanger, LOL. I'll try to post more soon. Hope you liked it. Cya. ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**And on to chapter twelve.**

**Thanks again to all my readers- especially my reviewers. Love y'all lots. :-)**

**Now, on with the show. Ready for it? ;-)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Karen Scott stared at the father of her three sons with wide, stunned eyes and an open mouth. He was actually here- in the flesh! Standing here... right in front of her.

"Oh, my God," she whispered after what seemed like an eternity.

Mr. Scott nodded slowly, then, looked around uneasily. Finally, his eyes rested on her forehead. "It's been a long time," he said awkwardly, shifting his weight to his right foot. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The man looked ready to bolt right off the planet.

Ms. Scott was feeling so much at once. Shock being the strongest emotion at the moment. She just gaped at him. At the man she'd once been so helplessly in love with. The man who'd abandoned her and their three children almost twenty years ago. She'd never felt more detached from anybody in her entire life... .

Mr. Scott cleared his throat. "Uh... would it be all right if I came in?" he asked, looking wary.

She slowly stepped aside, unable to speak- for now. He took a deep, shaky breath and stepped in. He looked around the front hall and something flashed in his eyes.

"The place still looks the same," he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Ms. Scott suddenly found her voice again. "Why are you... how did you even know I still lived here, Gary?" she asked, a slight edge in her voice.

"I chanced it," he said with a slight shrug. "You, uh, look wonderful. Time's... really been good to you."

"Thank you," she said coolly. Her tone made him flinch and she took a perverse pleasure out of that. She felt like hugging, hitting and yelling at him all at the same time. What was he after? What could he possibly want after all this time? She pursed her lips and headed back for the den.

Mr. Scott followed her after a few moments of hesitation. He noticed a twentysomething brunette sitting on the sofa and did a double take. "Kim? Kimberly Hart? Is that really you?"

Kim stared blankly at him for a couple seconds, then, it hit her the way it had Ms. Scott. The young woman gasped and astonishment lit her doe eyes. "Mr. Scott! Holy... hi. Um... yeah, hi," she said. Talk about a blast from the past! What was he doing here? Wow!

"Hi, Kimberly. It's really nice to see you again. How've you been?" he asked with a half smile.

"Uh, great. Great. I've been great," Kim said, nodding. Wow!

"That's good to hear," he said. Then, he gestured towards her swollen belly. "I see you're gonna be having company soon."

Ms. Scott bit her lower lip and looked away.

"Yeah. They're due in April," Kim said, glancing at Ms. Scott.

"They?" Mr. Scott said with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Twins. A boy and girl," Kim said.

"Your grandchildren," Ms. Scott said tightly.

Mr. Scott looked at her as if she'd just told him she was, indeed, the wizard of Oz. "My... are you serious?" he said in disbelief. She'd really dropped a heavy one.

"Completely. Jason and Kim are having twins. He also has a daughter from a previous marriage," Ms. Scott said, folding her arms over her chest. '_Of course, you'd know that if you hadn't dropped out of sight seventeen years ago_.'

Mr. Scott let out a low whistle. "Wow. That's really... that's wonderful. What about Jeff and Todd?" he asked- referring to Jason's younger brothers. Jeff was nearly twenty-four and Todd was nearing twenty-two.

Ms. Scott sighed. When her children found out he was back... she didn't even want to think about it. Seeing Gary right now was bringing all the old pain and heartache back. Everytime their eyes locked, she saw her children's crushed expressions all over again. Telling them their father wasn't coming back had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Even harder than holding down two jobs at one point and attempting to be both parents to them.

"Jeff's in grad school and he's engaged. The wedding's in July. Todd's a journalism major and he's graduating from college in June. Jason runs a martial arts school with his friend," Ms. Scott said.

Mr. Scott nodded. "It sounds like they've all done quite well for themselves," he said, glancing down at his shoes.

"They have. I'm really proud of them. They became fine young men," Ms. Scott said calmly.

"In spite of my abandonment," he said, locking eyes with her.

"I didn't say that," she said quietly.

"We all know you were thinking it, Karen," he said in the exact same tone.

Her eyes flashed. "Yes, I was. Do you honestly expect me to feel any guilt about that?" she said, glaring at him.

"I'm the only person in this room who should be feeling any guilt," he said, looking away.

'_No argument from this corner. I can't believe this is actually happening!_' Kim thought, shaking her head. And it was going to get much worse before it got better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, can I have some of Grandma's cookies?" Jade asked the second her father put his car in park.

Jason shook his head and laughed. "You and cookies. Man. Baby, it's too close to dinnertime," he said. Then, he noticed the blue car in front of him. So his mom had company. But who? '_I guess I'm about to find out._'

"Daddy, I want a doggy. Aidan and Tamia has one," Jade said with wide eyes.

Jason smirked at her in the rearview mirror. "I know. But their parents don't have two babies coming," he said. Jade was a toddler and he knew who'd be responsible for the dog. "So, we'll have to wait awhile for doggies, cupcake, all right?"

A minute later, he and the little girl were in front of his mother's door. He rang the bell and the door was opened several moments later by his mother.

"Hi, Grandma!" Jade said brightly.

Ms. Scott smiled faintly. "Hi, sweetie," she said softly.

Jason's eyebrows slightly. "You okay there, Mom?" he asked in concern. "Is it Kim and the twins?"

"Oh, no! No. They're fine, baby. It's just... why don't you come on in?" Ms. Scott said. She sounded really strange and Jason was suddenly not looking forward to going into the house.

Jade, however, ran in and straight for the den. Jason stepped in and looked at his mother. "Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked.

She sighed. "Actually, it's all- I just can't- you're gonna be really... . Oh, honey, it's so..." her voice trailed off and she headed into the den- where Jade was sitting next to Kim and staring at the "stranger who looked like Daddy" with curious eyes.

Jason watched his mother go. What was her deal? He shook his head and headed into the den as well. He smiled at the sight of Kim. "Hey, Pinky," he said.

Kim smiled tightly. "Hi, Jase." Okay, she was being weird, too.

Jason laughed. "What is up with you guys? You're acting like-" he stopped abruptly when he noticed the man standing by the entertainment center. Was this guy the reason for the weirdness? Jason looked at his mom, then, Kim- who quickly looked at Jade.

The guy looked like he was about to wet his pants. He cleared his throat. "Hi, Jason," he said, looking directly into Jason's eyes despite his obvious uneasiness.

Jason blinked. How the hell did this guy know his name? He started to ask until he got a closer, better look at the man. WHAT? Jason's blood slowly went cold. No way. No way in hell was this... The former ranger leader's expression hardened as memories of the night his mother had broken the news to him, Jeff and Todd rolled into his brain.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Jade asked Kim.

Kim swallowed, then, grinned for the little girl's benefit. "He'll be okay, honey. Hey, why don't we go in Grandma's room and watch some TV?"

" 'Kay," Jade said, hopping off the sofa and running out of the room. Kim stood and headed out also, squeezing Jason's hand on the way out.

The three Scotts just stood in an uncomfortable, angry silence. Powerful, torrential emotions were warring in them. After a while, Mr. Scott spoke up.

"Jason, I know this is an absolute shock," he began.

Jason's anger intensified. "Why are you here?" His tone was harsh yet calm.

"Because I felt it was time I gave you all the apology you deserve. I want to make amends," Mr. Scott said, running his fingers through his hair.

Jason let out a short, bitter laugh. "And it only took you seventeen years to want that."

"You have every right to be furious. I did a horrible, cowardly thing and I don't expect-" Mr. Scott was saying.

"You don't get to expect anything!" Jason exploded. His mother closed her eyes. Jason glared at the man who'd caused his family so much pain. "You split on us without a second thought! Mom had to work herself ragged and I had to be more than a brother to Jeff and Todd! I had to be a father to **myself**! I was eleven years old!"

Shame filled Mr. Scott's eyes. Jason's chest was already heaving. He'd always wondered what he would say to this guy if he ever saw him again. "You're right. You are a coward. Real men don't ditch their families," Jason said, disgust clear in his tone.

"I know. I know. You're absolutely right, son," Mr. Scott said.

"Don't call me that!" Jason yelled, his eyes blazing. "You gave up that right when you turned your back."

"Jason... please just hear me out. Please. Let's just sit down and talk. Please. I know we're not gonna become instant buddies, but, I'd like to start over. I'd really love a second chance," Mr. Scott said, his eyes pleading with his eldest.

"And I'd really love a bank account the size of America, but, we all have our little disappointments," Jason said bitterly. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

Tears filled Ms. Scott's eyes and she took a seat in one of the chairs. She'd always wondered what would happen if Gary ever returned.

"I know I don't deserve another chance. But I really believe that we can-" Mr. Scott began.

"Not gonna happen.. You don't get to just breeze back in after almost twenty years and expect us to throw a friggin' "welcome back" party. You're not needed or wanted here. So, why don't you do us all a favor and go back to whatever it is you kicked us to the curb for?" Jason said as a red haze began clouding his vision.

"Jason, I know I did a really horrible, cruel and selfish thing. It's the biggest regret of my life. I've been feeling lower than dirt for the last seventeen years," Mr. Scott said, his eyes now moist.

"What do you want from me- a lollipop?" Jason said bitingly. He had no sympathy for this man. He just wanted him out of his sight and fast.

"I want to reconnect with you and your brothers. I want us to rebuild-" Mr. Scott began.

"Request denied," Jason sneered. He knew his brothers would feel the exact same way. Reconnect. Hell, there wouldn't be any need for that if the guy hadn't taken off in the first place. Too little, too late.

Mr. Scott shook his head. "I know it won't be easy and it really shouldn't be. But-"

"Look, the answer's no, all right? Just get outta here, Gary," Jason said, folding his arms over his chest.

Hurt flashed in the other man's eyes. He looked over at Karen- who was now crying quietly. He looked back at Jason. "I'll go. But this is far from over. I love you and your brothers, Jason. I understand why that'd be hard to believe, but, it's true. I'm not giving up," he said. Then, he exited the room.

The second Jason heard the front door open, then, close, he walked over to his mother and sat on the arm of the chair. "Mom..."

She looked up at him and his heart twisted painfully. It was the same expression she'd worn when it'd happened all those years ago... .

"Oh, God. Jason... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said in an anguished tone. Then, she began sobbing from the depths of her soul. Jason pulled her into a comforting embrace... tears of anger and pain now in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, it's only the beginning of a crazy ride, peeps. I really hope you liked it. If so, plz show love by reviewing. Flamers: Stay away or I'll whip out my marshmallows. Cya. ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, people! It's me with my quickly updating self. :-)**

**To all my readers and reviewers: Plz keep the support coming. I really appreciate it and you. :-)**

**Anyway, on with chapter thirteen. Hope ya like it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Several hours later)**

Kim turned onto her right side in bed and, a few seconds later, it registered in her brain that Jason wasn't lying next to her. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up, turned on the lamp on the bedside table. The brunette got out of bed and waddled out of the bedroom.

After discovering that the bathroom, kitchen, den, dining room and living room were free of humans, the petite woman stood in the front hall, frowning in confusion. Then, she heard a little sound from outside, turned and opened the front door to find her babies' father sitting on the porch steps, staring straight ahead.

Kim's heart twisted painfully. She could only imagine what he was feeling at this very moment. She just felt horrible for him. The young woman sighed, exited the house, walked up to the steps and sat next to him.

He looked over at her and sat up a little straighter. "You should be sleeping, Kim," he said.

"I'm worried about you," Kim said, placing her hand on his knee.

"You shouldn't be worrying about anything," he said.

"Jason, will you, for once, stop trying to deal with everything on your own? Talk to me, Rex. Let me help however I can," she said. He hadn't spoken a word the entire ride from his mom's or during dinner. Jade, of course, had talked excitedly about her day at daycare.

He sighed and shook his head. "All I could see when I looked at him was Gina," he said in a low voice.

"Makes sense 'cause they're two of a kind," she said dryly.

"You said it," he said. "Has he spent some time in a loony bin or something? Rebuild, reconnect. It's a little late to be playing catch in the yard. A little late to help us with our homework or have the 'Talk'."

Kim nodded in total agreement. "You're right. I can't believe he actually came back," she said. It was just so weird!

"And for what? Is it really bonding or is he after something else?" Jason wondered. All kinds of wild and crazy thoughts had been running through his head since he'd left his mother's.

I'm so sorry, Jase. I'm just so sorry," Kim said, now rubbing the center of his back. All she could do was comfort and support him the best ways she knew how. She wished she could wave some wand and make all the hurt and fury vanish. Make him feel as protected and secured as he'd always, always made her felt.

"Yeah," he said quietly. Then, he cleared his throat after several moments. "You know what? Let's just talk about something else for now. Anything- even an awesome sale at the mall."

She smirked and smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh. "But, while we're on the subject, I've got great news. Your mom came up with a fantastic idea. She suggested I get a job as a personal shopper," she said, grinning.

"That is great news, Pinky. And it's perfect for you," he said with a smile, taking her hand.

"I know! I'm just shocked it never popped into my brain, you know," she said. Then, her eyes lit up. "Oh! I meant to tell you last night that I've chosen names for the twins."

"Lay 'em on me," he said, grinning at her bubbliness.

"Well, I really love the names Amy and Austin," she said.

"A and A. Cool," he said, nodding. "What about middle names?"

"For Amy, I wanna use your mom's name. And for Austin, I wanna use my dad's name- Frank," Kim said.

"Works for me," he said.

"It better," she said in a mock threatening tone. He laughed, then, shook his head.

"Why is it that, no matter how bad a situation is, you always manage to make me grin like a geek?" he said, throwing his hands up.

"Because I'm a spectacular, one-in-a-million woman," she said with a wink.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," he said in a deadly serious tone, looking into her eyes. Kim began feeling more than a few tingles. Come to think of it, she'd always felt some sort of sensation whenever he really looked at her. It'd been that way since they were kids. Once again, it was like he was looking right into her soul.

And here they were now... sitting under a star-studded, velvety, dark sky... holding hands... gazing at each other. It was like a scene from a sappy, cheesy chick flick. Kim couldn't think of anything more romantic at the moment. Then...

"I love you," they said in unison. And they both knew exactly what manner the other meant it in. No need for wide eyes, open mouths, nervous laughter or questions. Not with them. Never with them. They just knew. Happiness and relief- that it'd been said- filled them both.

"Rex, I'm thinking this is an 'opposite of hugging' moment," she said, her eyes dancing.

"You read my mind, Firebird," he said huskily. Then, their mouths met in a long, searing kiss. It was like coming home for them both.

When it finally ended, Kim giggled. "We caused some wild reactions. The babies are kicking like crazy," she said, placing his hand on her belly.

Jason grinned as he felt his children's eager movements. They were obviously going to be energetic like their mother and uncles Zack and Rocky. "Oh, man. I can't wait to see these kids," he said, shaking his head.

"Neither can I," she said.

"Why don't we go on in and hit the hay? It's getting late and you need your rest. I want to take us all out for a little breakfast tomorrow," he said, standing and offering his hand.

She grinned and happily took his hand. The former pink ranger stood, then, they headed for the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The following day)**

"Why don't you come on in, Gary?" Ms. Scott said after opening the door to her house the next afternoon.

Mr. Scott walked into the house and she closed the door. "I have to say, Karen, I'm kind of surprised you even opened the door for me," he said.

"Well, I had to because otherwise it'd be hard for me to do it," she said softly.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion.

In reply, she slapped him hard across the face and shoved him backward as hard as she could. His jaw dropped and he looked at her in disbelief for she'd caught him totally off guard and almost knocked him off balance.

"Karen! What in the-" he began.

"Don't you dare ask me that!" she yelled angrily, her eyes full of fire now. She hadn't been able to say much the day before, but, she planned to let him have it now. "Where the hell do you get off showing your face here again after all these years?"

Mr. Scott sighed deeply. "Like I said before, Karen, I want a second chance with our sons. And I wanted to give you all the apology you deserved," he said.

"We deserve a hell of a lot more from you! And nobody gives a damn what you want! Nobody! You just left us! Just like that! I had to watch my children-" she was saying.

"Our children, Karen," he cut in.

"_My_ children! They became mine and mine only the second you decided to throw in the towel. I had to watch them go through so much pain. I had to reassure them time and time again that it wasn't their fault that'd you'd left. I had to reassure **myself **that it wasn't my fault, either. You left me to raise three boys on my own. Three!" she raved, shaking violently with fury. Something had burst in her.

"And I will always regret-" he began.

"I'm talking!" she snapped. "I can't even_ begin_ to tell you how hard it is to be mother and father to three kids. Jason was an incredible help, but, he shouldn't have had to be! I'm amazed to this very day that he managed to have a decent childhood while doing_ your_ job with himself and his brothers!"

Mr. Scott just stared at her helplessly. She had no compassion for him.

"I'm truly grateful that they turned out to be **nothing** like you, you spineless, selfish bastard," she said in a venomous tone, tears of anger now streaming down her face. "I just hate that Jason had to go through a similar situation again last year."

Mr. Scott blinked in surprise. "He did?"

"Yes. His daughter's mother walked out on them months ago. Claiming the family life wasn't what she wanted for herself. Yeah. She abandoned her three-year-old daughter. You and Gina would have a lovely friendship," Ms. Scott said, her voice dripping with bitterness.

Mr. Scott rubbed his hands over his face. "I know I deserve everything you're saying-" he began.

"You deserve to rot somewhere. Get the hell outta my house," she said fiercely, opening the door.

"But, Karen, please. I don't expect the boys to be reasonable, but, as the other parent, I thought you'd at least-" he was saying.

"I'm not the other parent, Gary. I'm the only parent. Now, get out," she said in a brisk tone.

"Fine. But I meant what I said yesterday. This is far from over. I know we can't get the last seventeen years back, but, I do believe we can start fresh," he said in a solemn tone. Then, he exited the house and the door was quickly closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The boy's middle name is in honor of a reviewer's late uncle. My sympathies, fallinidentity. Oh, and to those of you who knows PR like I do, you see what I did there with the twins' FIRST names? Wink, wink. ;-) Cya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter fourteen.**

**Appreciate the incredible support. Thanks. :-)**

**On with the fic.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Sunday)**

"Oh, my God! Rach, that's great," Kim said happily into the phone the next afternoon. Tommy's wife had just given her the news that she'd discovered she was three months pregnant a couple days ago.

"Thanks, Kim. We're pretty excited," Rachel Oliver said.

"I bet! Where's Tommy?" Kim asked.

"He just left for the store," Rachel replied.

"Well, I'm really happy for you guys. Wow. Babies. We're all really bringing 'em in, aren't we?" Kim said with a laugh.

Rachel laughed in agreement. "I'll say. Hey, how's Jason doing?"

"He's not saying much of anything about his dad," Kim said with a sigh.

"Well, can't say that I blame him. I do feel really bad for him and his family, though," Rachel said.

"Same here," Kim said. The two women fell silent for a few moments. Then...

"So, Kim, maybe this isn't the right time to be asking about this, but... are you and Jason...I mean, there seems to be more than friendship... maybe I'm wrong. It's just-" Rachel was saying.

"It's okay, Rach," Kim said with a laugh. "And you're not wrong. We're definitely together. Kinda sealed it with a kiss Friday night. Kinda corny, but, true." It felt good saying they were together. The best part was that they hadn't had to do any "what are we exactly" talk. They knew automatically. They were together. They'd fallen in love. Also, despite Gary's reappearance, they were having the greatest weekend. Just them and Jade.

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that," Rachel said.

"So were Tri, Zack, Adam and Tanya when they heard yesterday," Kim said, grinning. The two women talked for several more minutes, then, said goodbye.

Kim turned just as Jason entered the kitchen.

"You're done with the phone already?" he asked with a laugh. Kim usually gabbed with her girlfriends for an eternity.

Kim smirked as he walked up to her. "I'm not that bad, Scott."

"You're worse, Hart. But I let it slide 'cause I like your face, kid," he said, playing with a lock of her strawberry-scented hair.

"Guess what?" she said with a grin.

"What?" he asked, smiling as well.

"Technicolor Tommy will be a father in about, oh, six months," Kim said.

Jason's eyebrows rose. "No kidding? That's great."

"It's fantastic. Look at us! We're just... all grown up," Kim said, laughing.

"Life after the power," Jason quipped. Then, he sighed a minute later.

Kim took his hand in her own. "Thinking about your dad?"

"I know I shouldn't be. I sure as hell don't want to think about him. But I can't really help it, you know?" he said.

"I understand. It's only natural to think about him. He really hurt you guys... but, he's still your dad. Can't change that. It'd be pretty hard _not_ to think of him," she said.

Jason nodded. Then, he let out a little half-laugh, half-sigh. "God, Kim. I just can't stop thinking of how I used to look up to him when I was a kid. How I used to wanna be just like him. There was no man I admired or respected more."

Kim half-smiled. "I know."

"Then, he split. And now he's back after almost two decades... wanting another chance," he said, amazed.

Kim had no idea what to say, so, she just squeezed his hand and... "I love you. That's one thing you can always believe in."

In response, he smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The Cranston Residence)**

**(Late Sunday night)**

Kat's eyes flew open at the sound of an earsplitting wail. It took a couple moments for it to register in her foggy, sleep-filled brain that her two-week-old baby was crying. Kat groaned. God, she loved her daughter, but, this was, what, the third time she'd woken up tonight?

The Australian blonde looked over at Billy- who hadn't budged an inch. How could he sleep through this? Unless he was faking. William Cranston wasn't Mr. Sensitive and Understanding when he was sleep-deprived.

Kat glared at the back of her husband's head. Now, she could tell he wasn't really sleeping. It was all in the breathing patterns. She got that he had to get up for work in a few hours, but, she'd tended to Amber the last couple times and Katherine Cranston wasn't Ms. Gentle and Understanding when sleep-deprived.

Kat grabbed her pillow and bopped Billy on the head with it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, sitting up straight. Then, he took in his exhausted wife's expression and winced. "Kat, you know I'd do it in a second, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep. And maybe you can tell me what it's like when you wake up for work," Kat said dryly, getting outta bed and exiting the room before he could say anything.

A few minutes later, she was sitting in a chair in Amber's nursery, rocking the baby. Kat smiled down at her, now thinking of how the little girl had melted both her and Billy when they'd first laid eyes on her.

"Oh, sweetie. You will never know how much your father and I love you," Kat said in a soft voice.

"Is my wife aware of how beautiful she looks at this very moment?"

Kat looked up to see Billy in the doorway and her smile widened. He smiled and walked in, knelt down next to the chair.

"I'm sorry about the pillow thing," Kat said with a soft chuckle. "I know if you didn't have work tomorrow- speaking of which, you should be sleeping, honey. Go on. I'm fine. Really."

"No, it's all right. I can spare at least a few minutes," he assured her. Then, he looked at their daughter and shook his head. "She's perfection."

"I can't help thinking the same thing whenever I look at her," Kat said. The tired couple just stared at the product of their love for a few minutes.

Kat looked at Billy and ran her fingers through his golden hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sacramento)**

**(The next evening)**

Chad watched from the bar as his girlfriend hurried from table to table. He and Gina had been at work for the last couple hours. She'd acted weird all weekend long. He stood up straight when she hurried up to the bar.

"Two martinis, a vodka on the rocks, three beers and a brandy," she said briskly.

"Got it," Chad said calmly. Then, he turned to prepare the drinks. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on my mind. Why does something have to be on my mind?" she asked, looking around the bar.

"Gina, you were a space cadet all weekend. And now you're Speedy Gonzalez," he said.

"It's called being efficient," she said.

"It's called insanity. The way you're moving. you know you can talk to me about anything," he said.

"The drinks, Chad," she said snappishly.

"All right, all right. Cool it, will ya? Forgive me for being supportive," he said dryly as he set the drinks on her tray. She rolled her eyes, picked up the tray and headed off. He shook his head and sighed. What the hell was her deal?

About a half-hour later... "Hey!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Gina exclaimed, her eyes wide. She'd been practically running and tripped- causing a drink to spill on a customer. "I'm so sorry."

"Geez, lady. It's not a marathon," he said in annoyance, grabbing a few napkins.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what- I better get the mop. I'm sorry," she said, hurrying off.

Several minutes later, she was pacing around in the game room. Chad walked in and up to her. He grabbed her and she looked at him.

"Gina, what is it?" he asked.

"Chad-" she began.

"Don't say "nothing" 'cause we both know that's bull. Now what's going on here?" he asked.

She looked at him for a few moments, then, sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you."

He released her. '_Finally,_' he thought.

Gina bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She decided to do this for what seemed like a year.

Just when Chad was about to tell her to spill it already, she looked up and cleared her throat.

"I've been thinking and I've... I'm going back to Angel Grove," she said, looking into his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger. (ducks quickly at the sight of flying contents). Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If not, hang in there. Cya. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**First, my Adam/Tanya fic, now, this one. Two updates in one day. Don't cha just love when I do that, LOL? ;-)**

**To my reviewers- ya know who you are- keep that amazing support coming!**

**Anyway, on with chapter fifteen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad stared at Gina as if she'd just revealed she was half-alien. Had she really just said the words he'd started to believe she'd never say? Going back to Angel Grove? Wow... .

"You're... you're, uh, going back?" he said. What else could he say at that moment?

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about it. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be, right? I gotta tell ya... I'm really, really nervous about all this. I mean, I know I've only been gone for less than a year, but... what if there've been a lot of changes, you know?" Gina said, shaking her head.

Chad was still too busy reeling from the news. Going back to Angel Grove. She was going back. He couldn't help but suddenly wonder what "going back" meant. Was she leaving Sacramento- and him- permanently? What would all this mean for them? What if seeing Jason again made her realize she really wasn't over him?

"And, Chad, I want you to come with me," she said, taking his hands in hers.

That snapped him back to reality. "Huh?"

"You can meet Jade and... I just don't think I can deal with Jason on my own. Having you by my side would really help a lot," she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"I'll be happy to help you in any way I can. You know that. But, I have to ask... are you talking about going back for good or..." his voice trailed off and his eyebrows rose.

"No. Not for good. Not yet. I just think Jade really needs to see me," she said.

"So, what are you expecting to happen exactly, Gina? You don't really think Jason's gonna be so quick to work out some kinda visitation schedule with you after... the way you handled the situation. Do you?" Chad asked carefully.

She sighed. "I know it's not gonna be easy. I know that seeing me again after the way I left will really, well, piss him off. Believe me, I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Gina, are you saying that you now _want_ to be a mother?" he asked.

"The whole idea is still very unappealing to me. I don't know if and when that's ever gonna change. But Jade's really young and... I don't know. I just think I need to go back," Gina said.

"Okay. When?" he asked.

"I was thinking this Friday... which is Jade's birthday. We can get our shifts covered with no problem," she said.

"And we'll make a weekend of it," he said.

"Yeah. Or maybe stay an extra day or two, I don't know," she said. She didn't know anything about anything right now. Her emotions were all over the place.

Chad rubbed his chin, then, laughed a little. "Gina, you know you've always got my support, but... maybe I shouldn't go."

"What? Why not?" she asked with a frown. She wouldn't be able to get through it without him.

"Jason," he replied simply.

"Jason?" she said.

"Jason," he said, nodding.

"What about him?" she asked warily. Always wary where Jason was concerned... .

Chad sighed deeply. "Gina, you're coming back into his life after being gone for nearly a year- and he has no idea where you disappeared off to. That's gonna be a lot to deal with. Bringing me... . Well, don't cha think that's kind of... wrong?"

"Well, I don't intend to flaunt anything in his face, Chad. If it makes you feel better, I'll just say you're a good friend of mine," she said.

"He might not buy it. Even if he does... what if it turns out he hasn't moved past you?" Chad asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'll just have to explain to him that _I_ have moved on," she said.

"You've just got all the answers, don't you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Chad, you don't have anything to worry about. No matter what happens, it won't affect us," she said seriously.

"We'll see," he said.

"It won't," she assured him.

He just nodded. "So... Friday, huh?"

"Friday," she breathed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Angel Grove)**

**(Thursday evening)**

Kim laughed a few nights later at a joke Jason's brother, Todd, had just told. She, Jason, Jade, Todd and Jeff- Jason's other brother- were having dinner at Ms. Scott's.

"That was pretty funny, Todd," Kim said.

Todd grinned at the woman he'd had a crush on as a kid. "Thanks, Kim. I'm glad ya appreciate my talent for comedy."

"You don't have any," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Agreed," Jason said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Ignore them, sweetie. You've always been very funny," Ms. Scott said, grinning at Todd.

"Thanks, mother dear. May I say you're looking quite lovely this evening?" Todd said.

"Suck-up," Jason said with a cough.

"You said it, bro. Todd could make a great living as a vacuum cleaner," Jeff said. Teasing Todd together had, of course, always been a favorite hobby of his and Jason's.

"Jase, Jeff... jealousy's a very ugly thing," Todd said, mock serious.

"Isn't it, though?" Ms. Scott said, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll say," Kim said, unable to resist getting in on it.

"Looks like it's three against two," Todd said- causing the others to laugh good-naturedly.

"Can I have a brownie?" Jade asked, looking at her broccoli in disgust.

"I know how ya feel, kid. You still can't get me to go anywhere near squash,"Jeff said, shaking his head.

"And, boy, did I try," Ms. Scott said with a laugh.

Jason looked at Jade. "Princess, you've gotta eat more of your dinner first. You know the rules."

Jade pouted, but, resumed eating.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ms. Scott gently wiped her mouth and stood. "I'll be right back." Then, she exited the room.

Todd cleared his throat. "Gee, I wonder who's turning four tomorrow. It's not me..."

"Or me," Jeff piped up.

"Or me," Kim and Jason said.

"It's me! I'll be four tomorrow!" Jade said happily.

"And you are gonna love the present I got you, kid," Todd said, nodding.

"What is it, Uncle Todd? What is it?" Jade asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Sorry, little one, ya gotta wait til tomorrow. It's a surprise," Todd said.

"Aww," Jade said- causing the others to laugh.

Ms. Scott stepped into the doorway of the dining room. She was wearing a strange expression.

"Is everything okay?" Kim- who was the first to notice the woman- asked in concern.

"Not really," Ms. Scott said slowly.

"What is it, Mom?" Jeff asked, sitting up straight.

"Your father's here. He wants to talk to you and your brothers," she replied quietly.

The three Scott boys looked at each other... their appetites quickly vanishing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all for now. My apologies for it being kinda short. Hope ya liked it anyway. The juicier stuff is on its way! Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Must admit, of all my fics, THIS one is my fave to read and write.**

**I love coming up with- or trying to- crazy twists.**

**BTW, it's kinda late here. So, I hope I'm clearheaded enough make this chapter sensible and enjoyable.**

**

* * *

**

Kim watched Jason and his brothers carefully. She was curious to see how they would react,but, at the same time she wasn't really looking forward to it. The brunette absently placed her hand on her swollen belly and began slowly rubbing it. She barely noticed the excited kicking of her unborn children. She kept her eyes on her boyfriend and his younger siblings.

Ms. Scott was watching her sons closely as well. "He's in the den."

Todd decided to react first. He dropped his fork, cleared his throat and looked his mother right in the eye. "Why didn't you tell him to take a hike?"

"I'll be glad to do it for you," Jeff added. He and Todd hadn't seen their father again yet.

Ms. Scott sighed. "I did. But he begged and begged and... maybe just talking to him this once wouldn't really hurt."

"I've got nothing to say to the guy," Todd said flatly. "He split when I was five. _Five_. Too late in the game to be playing daddy."

"You said it, little bro. Mom, you wanna tell him to get lost or should I?" Jeff asked.

"Todd, Jeff... you haven't even seen him again yet and he's been in town for almost a week," Ms. Scott said, a million emotions tumbling around in her.

"If I never see that dude again, it'll be way too soon. What can he say, Mom? What can he possibly say that will change anything? He ditched us. All of us. He left you to bring up three sons all on your own. You used to work like crazy to keep clothes on our back. He just up and left! Walked away from it all like it was nothing. Unacceptable," Todd said.

"He doesn't get to do this. No. He doesn't get to expect any kind of resolution after almost twenty years of ignoring the fact that we exist. Forget it. I don't wanna talk to him. Not today, tomorrow or ever," Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Same here. No, you know what? I think I_ will_ have a little chat with him. 'Scuse me," Todd said, then, stood and exited the room.

Ms. Scott looked at Jeff. "Reconsider, Jeff. Please, sweetheart."

"Mom, why are you all for this? You should be the angriest," Jeff said.

"Believe me, I am. I am. But he's still your father and he always will be. One conversation won't kill you. I'm not asking you to set aside father/son time. This will be good for you. Let him know how you feel about his abandonment," Ms. Scott said.

Jeff considered this for several long moments, then, sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. He really didn't want to see Gary, but, on the same token, he wanted to get things off his chest. He stood slowly. "All right. Fine. I'm going in. Jase, how 'bout you?"

Jason- who'd been silent the whole time- looked at his brother. "You go ahead and do what you've gotta do. I've talked to him already." Then, he refocused on his dinner.

Jeff shrugged and left the room. Ms. Scott sighed in frustration. "Jason."

He looked up at his mother. "No, Mom. Once was enough."

"Okay... Jase, you didn't technically talk to him. You ranted- and you had every right- and he barely got a word in," his mother said.

"Mom... everytime I think about him, I get so... I feel this rage that actually kinda freaks me out," he said.

"Sweetie, I understand completely. But, as I said before, one conversation won't hurt anyone. I do wish your father had stayed wherever he's been all these years. But he's here. And he keeps saying he won't give up. I know you don't owe him anything, but... please. Just this once," Ms. Scott said. She wasn't entirely sure why she was urging her sons to do this. Maybe it was becasue she couldn't stop coming back to the fact that Gary was the reason Jason, Jeff and Todd existed. Oh, she knew she didn't owe him anything, either. But, maybe, an actual talk would make everyone feel a little better. Or just... . Oh, she just didn't know anymore! She was just torn now.

"Mom..." Jason said, shaking his head.

"For me," she said softly.

Jason cursed silently. Why did women always do this to guys? 'Do it for me.' Geez. He stood. "Okay, you win. I'll do it." He headed out of the room, muttering.

"What was that, honey?" Ms. Scott called after him, a light warning note in her voice.

"Nothing!" Jason called back.

"Why don't they like their daddy?" Jade asked, frowning.

"Uh, your father will explain later, baby," Kim said, kissing Jade's forehead.

* * *

Gary Scott sat stiffly in a chair while his sons sat quietly on the sofa, each staring straight ahead. Todd had gone off on him the second the young man had entered the den. Then, he fell silent and ignored Gary's pleas and apologies. 

"Well, this is going great," Todd said sardonically.

Jeff scoffed. He'd wanted to lay into Gary when he saw him, but, the words had failed to come for some reason. So, he'd just taken a seat on the couch. Jason'd come in and sat down, without so much as glancing his father's way.

Like Jeff, Gary was at a loss for words. Now, that all of his children were sitting right here in front of him... he had no idea where to really begin.

Jason finally looked over at him. "You said you wanted to talk. How about actually saying something so we can get the hell out of here?" No patience when it came to this man. None at all.

Gary swallowed nervously. He couldn't believe how intimidated he felt by his son. But he needed them to hear what he had to say. It was more important than they could possibly imagine. "All right. First of all, I'd like to say I'm really glad you all agreed to hear me out. I know it wasn't an easy choice."

"Ya think?" Todd said dryly.

"Todd, please, son," Gary said.

Todd's eyes darkened at the term "son". "Don't go there, man. Ever again," he said seriously. This man brought out powerful emotions in him.

Gary sighed. "I know that a million apologies won't fix anything. I know we can't get the last seventeen years back. I know it's dead wrong of me to try and make amends after all this time. I know it's incredibly selfish."

"You know this, you know that. Wow. Maybe you should apply for a job as an encyclopedia," Todd said caustically.

"Look, knowing all of that should've made you stay wherever you were. You knew we weren't gonna just yell "Daddy's home" and do a series of backflips or anything. You knew that and you came back anyway. Yet another stupid decision of yours," Jeff said, glaring at him.

"Jeff, you're right. I'm horrible at making decisions. If I can take back-" Gary was saying.

"But you can't," Jeff said simply.

"I'm aware of that- painfully. But, if I could-" Gary began.

"You... can't," Jeff said. "Let it go."

"You all have to understand that I really do love you. And you all were always on my mind. I mean, I-" Gary was saying.

"Who friggin' cares? Nobody wants to hear any of this! 'Cause it's crap, man! Crap. Plain and simple. Love. Always thinking of us. Right. We sure as hell were heavy on your mind when you chose to take a one-way ticket outta our lives," Todd said angrily, now standing and glaring down venomously at his father.

"He's right. Don't sit there and talk to us about love. What the hell do you know about it? I'm done with this. Just get outta here. Seriously," Jeff said.

"I really need you all to listen to what I have to say. In spite of everything, I'm still your father. I'm responsible for your existence. I-" Gary was saying.

"Biology doesn't make a father," Jeff snapped harshly.

"Damn straight. Way more to it than that. Jase did everything you were supposed to for us and himself," Todd said.

"Which wasn't an easy job. You left the son you supposedly love to take care of your duties and he was a kid himself. Sick. Sick as hell," Jeff said.

Gary looked at his eldest son, renewed guilt filling him. "Jason, I know-"

"Enough with what you know. You don't know a damn thing. You weren't here to see or hear Mom cry herself to sleep every night for almost three straight months. You didn't see the deep depression she almost couldn't pull herself out of. You don't know how hard it was to try and explain to your little brothers why "daddy's never coming back" when you didn't even know why yourself. You. know. nothing," Jason said in a cold, unsympathetic voice.

"We're all grown up now. You're really not even necessary anymore. You're nothing. You're nothing," Jeff said, his tone matching his older brother's.

'I really wish you wouldn't say a thing like that, Jeffrey," Gary said quietly.

Todd scoffed. "You guys do what you want. I'm outta here. I can't take much more of this," he said, then, began heading away.

"You should hear what needs to be said. It's very important that you all hear this," Gary said solemnly.

"Hear _what_?" Jeff and Todd snapped at the same time.

"Just spit it out and leave," Jason said.

"There's another reason I'd like to make amends," Gary said.

"Why?" Jason asked flatly.

"I recieved quite a shock about two months ago," Gary said.

"What?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"I'm dying," Gary said quietly.

* * *

**Once again, I hope ya liked it 'cause it really is late and I need to head on to bed. Get set for more drama. Cya. ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello all. :-) I'm here with the next installment of "ITTY". Not a very long chappie. But, that's who I am! ;-)

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers.

On with the tale... .

* * *

Gary sat perfectly still while his three sons gaped at him. Actually, time seemed to stand still. No one knew what to say at that moment. Jason and Jeff looked at each other. They were wearing identical expressions of astonishment. Todd decided to speak up first after what seemed like forever. He looked at his father and laughed. His brothers quickly turned their attention to him.

"You're dying. Oh, man. That's, that's a good one. Really. You deserve a standing ovation for that one," Todd said, nodding.

"Todd-" Jeff began.

"No, seriously. Give the man a trophy or a plaque or somethin'. Really good. Excellent," Todd said.

"Todd, what are-" Jason began.

"Nice try, Gary. But I was born at night, not last night. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting the hell outta here," Todd said, then, turned and exited the room.

Gary sighed and looked at his remaining offspring. "Boys, listen to me. I-"

"Just a second. Come on, Jeff," Jason said, then, exited the room- followed by his brother. They exited the house and caught up with Todd- who was just about to open his car door. He looked at his older brothers and held up his hand.

"Look, I'm not going back in there, all right?" he said.

"Todd-" Jason began.

"Forget it, Jase! Man! Don't tell me you guys are actually falling for this crap! _Dying_? This isn't TV!" Todd exclaimed.

"It _does_ seem kinda out there. Actually, I feel like we're in one of those _Lifetime_ movies Kim's always watching," Jason said, shaking his head. He'd been feeling that way since Gary'd re-entered their lives.

Jeff rubbed his chin. "Yeah. But what if he's telling the truth? I mean, we need to at least find out what's going on. You know, like what's... killing him."

Todd snorted. "Jeff, come on, man! This is probably some stupid scheme to score sympathy or money or something."

"Todd, I don't trust him, either. But Jeff's right. He might not be lying," Jason said.

"What if he needs a kidney or something? We've gotta find out what the hell's going on here," Jeff said.

Todd shook his head. "I'm sorry. I am. But I just. don't. buy it, all right? I really don't and I can't believe you guys are even considering that he may be being honest with us. This is the same guy who walked out on us and decided to check back in almost twenty years later. Think about it."

"Nobody's saying we should set aside some time to play catch with him or anything, Todd. It just wouldn't hurt to find out exactly what's happening," Jeff said.

"I'm telling you what's happening, big bro! He's trying to play us," Todd said.

Jeff looked to Jason for help. Jason sighed deeply. On the one hand, he totally understood where Todd was coming from. On the other hand, he was also with Jeff. It was all so insane! Jason looked at his younger siblings.

"Look, I think that we should all go in, hear what he has to say, then, decide whether to believe him or not," he said in a rational tone.

"I'm all for that," Jeff said. "Let's not make any hasty judgments."

"Todd?" Jason said, his eyebrows raised.

"Jase, there's just no way he could be telling the truth. We don't know what he's been up to for the last seventeen years. He's probably in trouble with the police or something. Or he has a huge gambling debt. Who knows?" Todd said, throwing his hands up.

"We don't, Todd. Which is why we wanna find out," Jason said calmly.

* * *

Ms. Scott walked into the den and Gary instantly looked up. 

"Karen," he said, standing.

"Where are the boys?" she asked warily.

"Outside. Karen, I'm glad you're here. There's something I wanna talk to you about. But I'll wait til the boys come back in," he said.

Karen cocked a brow, suspicion and curiosity filling her. "Why don't you just tell me now? Why did the boys walk out? What did you say to them?"

"I... told them I was dying," he said.

Her jaw dropped. _What_? He told them... . "Come again?"

"I told them I was dying," he repeated calmly.

"Dy- you told them you were dying?" she said incredulously. Had she ever really known this man?

"Yes," he said.

Karen's eyes widened a little and she laughed. "Oh, my God. Gary, that's... rich. How low are you willing to go here?"

"Todd always did take after you more," he said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, he doesn't believe me, either," he replied.

"Can you _blame_ him? My God, Gary. How could you do this?" she said, looking at him in astonishment.

"Karen, I'm-" he began. He stopped abruptly when Jeff entered the room- with both his brothers in tow. Todd had an annoyed expression on his face. He shook his head.

"Totally ridiculous," he muttered.

"Stifle it," Jason ordered his brother.

Todd glared at him, but, said nothing. '_I think he likes bossing people around way too much_.'

"Mom, have you, uh, did he tell you about-" Jeff began.

"Yes, sweetheart. I heard. I want you to leave, Gary. Right now. You've hurt us all enough," Karen said.

Jeff's eyes widened and Jason's jaw dropped. Even Todd was a little surprised. He'd kind of figured he was the only one who didn't believe Gary.

"Karen-" Gary began.

"No. I can't believe you'd tell such a terrible lie in order to get what you want," she said angrily.

"Mom, why do you think he's lying?" Jeff asked.

"Why _don't_ you?" Todd retorted. What the hell was wrong with people?

"Chill, Todd," Jeff said irritably. He understood Todd's skepticism- who wouldn't- but, his little brother's bratty side had surfaced and it was starting to get nerve-racking.

"Why? I don't wanna listen to anything he has to say. Geez. How many ways can I say it?" Todd said, his eyes wide.

"Jason... how do you feel?" Karen asked her eldest.

"I don't trust him," Jason said, looking right at his father. "But I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Me, too," Jeff said.

Karen thought for a minute. She didn't know how to feel. But she was the mother. And considered herself to be a sensible person. She looked at Gary.

"All right. I'm willing to hear you out," she said carefully.

"Oh, my God! Mom-" Todd began.

"Todd, if you don't wanna hear it, feel free to leave," she said tiredly.

"I tried! But these two stopped me," Todd said.

"If your brother wants to leave, don't stand in his way," Karen told Jeff and Jason. It almost felt like they were kids again.

"Okay. Fine. Go, Todd. Do what you want," Jeff said, shaking his head.

Todd looked at Jason. "You got anything to add?"

Jason clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, you're an adult. It's just too bad you can't actually act like one for a few minutes."

Todd looked around the room, then, sighed in irritation. "Fine. Whatever. I'll stay, all right? Let's just get this over with."

Everyone sat down and looked at Gary- who cleared his throat and began speaking.

* * *

**Stay tuned for MORE about Gary and... the return of Gina. Yep, find out if Gary's being truthful... Jason's reaction to Gina... Gina's reaction to the changes that've taken place. Cya.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's chapter eighteen.**

**Hope ya enjoy.**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

Karen Scott sighed and looked at her sons' once Gary stopped talking. Jeff was looking uneasy, Jason, of course, was wearing an unreadable expression and Todd, of course, was looking annoyed. Karen looked at Gary- who now looked nervous. He'd just informed them that he had liver cancer and needed a partial transplant. So, in other words, he'd _probably_ die. 

"I understand why it's difficult to believe anything I say," Gary said quietly.

"You don't look sick, you know," Todd said pointedly.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Todd. We're all aware of that. Besides, it's what I feel that matters," Gary said.

"I... really don't know what to say or think," Jeff said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Neither do I," Karen said softly.

"Well, I'm sticking by what I originally said. I don't think he's telling the truth," Todd said. "Jase?"

Jason looked at each of his relatives, then, shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Again, I understand your uncertainty, but, I wouldn't lie about something so serious," Gary said, then, he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked automatically.

"I'm just feeling some pain in my shoulder area," he said, rubbing his right shoulder gingerly.

'_That's one of the symptoms_,' Karen thought, uneasiness creeping into her.

"Man, you are really playing the role well, aren't ya?" Todd sneered.

"Todd, come on, man," Jeff said.

Todd ignored his brother. "Dying father wants to make amends with family. You're really big on TV, huh?"

"Todd-" Gary began.

"But I'm not falling for it. I don't know what you're really after and I don't care. I'm not giving you another chance to let me down all over again. I'm not. Mom, Jeff and Jase, I'll see you guys around. I gotta go. I just can't stand this," Todd said, then, he turned and left the room before anyone could say anything.

"I'll stop him and-" Jeff began.

"No. It's fine, Jeff. Leave him be. No one can blame him," Gary said calmly.

Jeff stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Look... I really hope you're being straight with us here. Because if you're not..."

"If you're not, I will see this as a despicable act of cruelty and spend my life hating you," Karen said crisply.

"I'm being completely honest," Gary said.

Suddenly, Todd re-entered the room.

"Sweetie, I thought you were leaving," Karen said with a slight frown.

"Not yet," he said. Then, he looked at his father. "Let's say you're not lying. Why did you wait until you were sick to reconcile? So you could die with a clean conscience? Or do you really give a flying crap about the family you left behind?"

"Todd, we all know I shouldn't have done what I did to you all. But there's nothing I can do to change it. I wish there was. But I do love you and your brothers. That's always been true. I wanted you all to know that because I may or may not make it," Gary said.

Jason cleared his throat. "Hey, I... can't do this right now," he said. It was all just too much. "I'd rather talk more tomorrow or something. I'm gonna, I'm gonna head home now."

* * *

Kim and Jade were in Karen's room, watching television. Well, Jade was. Kim was wondering just what was happening in the den. She was concerned about the Scotts- especially her boyfriend. What were they all talking about? 

"Kim?" Jade said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kim asked.

"Why is Daddy mad at his daddy?" Jade asked.

Kim sighed. "Well, honey-"

"Ready to head, guys?" Jason said as he entered the room.

Kim's eyebrows shot up. "What-"

"I'll tell you when we're home," Jason said, scooping Jade up in his arms.

"Okay," Kim said, standing.

* * *

"Jase, you said you'd tell me," Kim said a little over a couple hours later. They were in the bedroom and Jade was already fast asleep in her own bed. 

"Yeah, but, I thought better of it. You're pregnant and-" he began.

"Rex, I can handle it. And these babies can, too. Just, just lay it on me," she said.

He sat down on the foot of the bed and sighed deeply. He rubbed his hands over his face, then, shook his head. Kim sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"I hate when you're upset. Tell me what happened. Please," she said, her eyes pleading with him.

"All right. Gary has liver cancer and he needs a transplant. At least, that's what he told us," Jason said.

Kim's jaw dropped. Wow! "That's really- what did your mom and brothers say? Do they believe him?"

"Todd doesn't. Mom, Jeff and I just are hesitant to. It's all so frigging outrageous. All of it. Just everything lately," Jason said.

"You said it. I really hope he isn't lying. That'd just be evil. I mean, he's hurt you guys so much already. This would just make him a monster," Kim said.

"Todd thinks he's after something. A part of me agrees, you know?" Jason said.

"Anyone would understand, Jase. Anyone would," she said.

"I said I'd talk more about it another time. I just had to get out of there," he said.

Kim nodded, then, they sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Jason spoke up after what seemed like hours.

"I guess we better get some sleep or something. We can deal with this more tomorrow," he said.

Kim nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's a little early, but, I am kind of tired."

"Same here. Drained," he said.

"Let's hit the hay, then," Kim said.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

"Are you really ready for this?" Chad asked Gina. They'd just arrived in Angel Grove and was sitting in his car in front of Jason's house. It was almost nine in the morning.

"No. But I've gotta go through with it," Gina said. Her heart was racing wildly. She could hardly stand looking at the house. Memories came rushing back like a tide. She shook her head- as if to free her brain of them.

"I just remembered something. It's Friday. Isn't Jason at work or something? Or does he not go in on Fridays?" Chad asked.

"Oh, right! I wasn't even thinking about that," Gina said with a sigh.

"Wait. Whose car is that in the driveway?" Chad asked.

Gina looked up and frowned in confusion. "That's Kim's car."

"And she would be?" Chad asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"One of Jason's friends. I wonder what she could be doing here so early," Gina said, her curiosity rising rapidly.

"There's one way to find out," Chad said, looking at her.

"Right," Gina said slowly. What was going on? Wait a second. Kim being here didn't necessarily have to mean anything. Gina took a deep breath and opened the passenger door.

"You want me to come with you?" Chad asked.

"No. Just stay in the car for now," Gina said, then, got out and closed the door. The blonde stared at the house for several moments, then, made her way up to it on shaky legs. Why did she suddenly feel like she was about to head to the gas chamber or something?

When she finally reached the door, she looked back at Chad's car, then, swallowed hard and rang the doorbell with a trembling finger.

Moments later, the door was opened by Kimberly Hart. The brunette's eyes widened in astonishment when she saw who the visitor was. "Gina!"

Gina opened her mouth to speak until she noticed something interesting. "You're pregnant."

Kim blinked, then, looked down at her swollen belly. She placed her hand on it and looked up at Gina... wariness in her eyes. "Yeah."

Gina nodded. Then, the way Kim had responded and reacted registered in her mind a couple seconds later. Gina looked at the other woman's belly once again, then, into Kim's eyes. Kim bit her lower lip and Gina's blood froze as realization slammed hard into her.

"Oh, my God," she whispered.

* * *

**And that's that. The hated cliffie. Stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter nineteen. If you wanna know when I'm ending this tale... beats the hell outta me, know what I'm saying? LOL.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who showed love/support for the last chapter. Thanks to those who has it on alert. :-)**

**Well... here we go!**

* * *

Kim and Gina just stared at each other. A million different emotions were playing out on Kim's face and Gina was wide-eyed, openmouthed. Neither woman could move a muscle. Chad stared from the car, with a confused frown on his face. 

After what seemed like a couple decades...

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"You're pregnant with Jason's baby?" Gina said at the same time.

They both blinked and Kim cleared her throat.

"_Babies_, actually. Now, how about answering my question," she said.

"Babies? As in plural? You're having more than one?" Gina said incredulously.

"Twins. Boy and girl. They're due in six weeks. Your turn," Kim said.

Gina was now busy adding up a few things in her head. '_In six weeks. She's nearly eight months pregnant. That means... oh, my God. He hopped in bed with her before I even sent the divorce papers._' Anger began to fill the blonde slowly. Jason sure as hell didn't waste any time.

"Well?" Kim pressed, more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Gina shook her head and laughed bitterly. "This is just fan-frigging-tastic. Your Jason sure is a fast worker. I can't believe he did this to me."

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. Was this woman frigging serious? "What? To you? To _you_? Are you _crazy_? Gina, you ditched him and your daughter! The only thing Jason was ever guilty of was working his ass off to keep you happy!"

"I obviously didn't mean all that much to him, Kim! If I had, he wouldn't have knocked you up five minutes after I left. And this just makes me wonder. Were you two carrying on long before I left? Huh?" Gina said angrily.

"Oh, please. Don't gimme that crap. You know Jason never would've cheated on you with me or anyone else. We didn't plan this. It just happened. But you know what? We're both happy about it," Kim said.

"So, you're living here now?" Gina said.

"Right," Kim said.

"So, you're two friends living together and-" Gina began.

"We're two people in love living together," Kim corrected. She didn't care how this affected Gina. As far as she was concerned, the woman deserved no compassion.

Gina's eyebrows shot up, then, she scoffed. "That sonuvabitch."

"Watch it," Kim warned.

"I've gotta get the hell outta here. But I'll be back later on this evening," Gina said coldly.

"You-" Kim began.

"Hey, I don't care if you have a million kids with Jason. Jade's still mine. And I have a right to see her. Especially on her birthday," Gina said, glaring at Kim.

"Uh-huh. And what's her present from you, Gina? You gonna explain that Mommy left because she's a selfish, thoughtless witch?" Kim said harshly, her anger and disgust growing by the second. She wanted this woman out of her sight.

Gina's eyes blazed. "You skank! You don't know a damn thing about-"

"And after your little visit," Kim continued as if Gina hadn't even spoken, "are you gonna take off again?"

"It's really none of your business, Kim," Gina snapped.

"Oh, but, it is, sweetie. I've been doing your job for the last eight months," Kim said. "Neither Jason nor I are gonna let you hurt that little girl again."

"I did what I thought- you know what? I don't owe you anything. You're nothing to me," Gina said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Works both ways. You wanna come by later? Great idea. Because Jason's gonna light into you like nobody's business," Kim said.

"Go to hell," Gina said harshly.

"Your destiny, not mine," Kim said smoothly.

"Oh, whatever. I'm coming back later," Gina said. Then, she looked Kim up and down in disgust, turned and stormed off towards Chad's car.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Jason exclaimed hours later. He'd come home five minutes earlier and Kim had just informed him of Gina's return. Jade was in her room, playing. 

"Join the club. She said she'll be back," Kim said.

"Did she say where she'd be in the meantime?" he asked.

"No. She just said she'd be back later and got into a car with some guy," Kim said as she leaned back against the headboard.

Jason closed his eyes. He did not need this shit right now. No. He had enough going on already. He couldn't believe Gina'd just decided to breeze back into town like that.

"She sure didn't take the news about us well," Kim said. Jason opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved. "She acted as though you betrayed her."

Jason scoffed. "I can't believe I never even knew who she really was. The only regret I don't have as far as she's concerned is Jade. Oh, man. Jade. We've gotta tell her."

"I know," Kim said softly. "She'll be happy to see her. But what if Gina splits again, Jase?"

Jason's eyes darkened. "Then, she'll never get to see her again after this." Simple as that. Yes, he was well aware that Gina was Jade's birth mother. But Gina was unfit and he wasn't about to allow her to damage his daughter.

"What if she fights you on that?" Kim asked.

"I'll be ready," he said.

"Yeah. She probably wouldn't stand much of a chance anyway when it gets out that she abandoned her own child," Kim said.

"Damn right," he said. Then, he sighed. "No, you know what? When Jade's old enough to make the decision, it'll be up to her whether she wants her in her life or not. But, for right now..."

Kim nodded. "You're right."

Just then, Jade came running in and hopped into Jason's lap. He kissed her forehead and grinned at her. "Hey there, birthday girl."

"Hey! Daddy, can we watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" she asked eagerly.

"Maybe a little later, baby. Listen, there's something I have to talk to you about," he said, glancing at Kim- who gave him an encouraging smile. He looked back at Jade.

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Baby... your mommy came back today," he said.

Jade's eyes lit up. "She did? Where is she?"

"I don't know. But she's coming over again really soon," he said.

"Yay! Is she gonna stay?" Jade asked eagerly.

Before Jason could reply, the doorbell rang and he tensed. Kim looked at him warily and Jade hopped out of his lap.

"It's Mommy!" Jade said happily. "Come on, Daddy and Kim!" She began pulling on Jason's hand.

"Okay, sweetheart," Jason said, standing slowly. He was about to see her again for the first time in almost a year... .

Kim got out of bed and they exited the room- Jade leading the way. When they reached the door, Jade began bouncing up and down excitedly. Kim looked at Jason- who sighed, unlocked and opened the door.

Gina was standing on the porch, looking uneasy. She'd decided against bringing Chad here with her. He'd let her use his car. She locked eyes with the man she'd walked out on. There was nothing in his eyes. Nothing.

"Hi, Mommy!" Jade exclaimed.

Gina looked down at the four-year-old and grinned. "Hi, sweetie." She knelt down and hugged her, looking at Jason and Kim warily the whole time.

"Mommy, Daddy said you went away 'cause you was sad. Are you back again 'cause you're happy now?" Jade asked.

"Uh... yes. Yes, sweetheart, I'm happy. I wanted to see you and wish you a happy birthday," Gina said, running her hand over the little girl's hair. "You look really pretty, baby."

"Thank you! Kim did my hair and bought me this dress," Jade said, beaming at Kim- who grinned at her.

Gina's eyes flashed- something that didn't go unnoticed by a silent Jason. She cleared her throat. "Well, that was really nice of Kim." Her voice had an edge in it.

"Mommy, my birthday party is tomorrow. Will you come?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Um, that's... up to your father, baby," Gina said, not daring to look at Jason.

"Daddy?" Jade said, looking at him.

"Of course your... mother can come, cupcake," Jason said.

"Yay!" Jade cheered.

"Hey, Jade, why don't we go out and pick up some dinner?" Kim suggested- knowing it was time Jason and Gina had words.

"Okay! Mommy, are you gonna eat dinner with us?" Jade asked.

"I'll see, baby," Gina said, standing up.

"Let's go, Kim!" Jade said, taking Kim's hand. Kim glanced at Jason, then, let Jade lead her out of the house.

Gina swallowed hard as Jason stared at her. "Well..."

Jason didn't even know what to say. He just wanted to kill her.

"So... you and Kim. With not one, but, two kids to boot," Gina said.

"Right," he said flatly.

"How long were you itching to get into her pants, Jason?" she said bitterly.

And then it came. "How long were you itching to leave me?" he snapped. "You've got one helluva nerve acting like you're the victim here!"

"I wasn't even gone two months and you decided to have unprotected sex with another woman!" she yelled angrily. "And you've got her living in the house we lived in together as a married couple! How dare you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he exploded- causing her to jump a little. "How dare _you_! You walked outta our marriage and away from our child! You have no idea how that made me feel! The look on Jade's face when I told her you were never coming back! I'd rather die than ever see that look again! You broke her heart, Gina! And now you're back almost a year later acting like _I'm_ the one in the wrong!"

"I explained why I did what I did!" she screamed.

"Guess what? That didn't stop my daughter's tears! And what the hell do you care about Kim living here and being pregnant? You chose to leave your family behind! No one put a gun to your head, dammit!" he yelled angrily.

"You moved her in here and now she's trying to be Jade's mother! And you're letting her! You're letting her take my place! That's sick!" Gina screamed.

"Don't talk to me about sick! You don't have room at all! Nobody's trying to replace anybody! Kim loves Jade and she's been helping me take care of her because Jade needed a mother figure! You should thank her! And it's because of Kim that I'm not lost in some deep depression right now!" Jason yelled.

"I'm Jade's mother!" Gina shot back.

"You don't wanna be! That's what you said in that damned letter! This life isn't for you, remember?" he said bitterly.

"I left for Jade. I couldn't be what she needed," she said, her voice cracking.

"And you're still not what she needs," he said, shaking his head slowly.

"Jason-" she began.

"Get out. Jade'll see you tomorrow at the party- if you bother to show up," he said, opening the door.

"Jason, I-" she began.

"Enough. Get the hell outta my sight," he said.

She looked at him pleadingly for several moments, then, ran out of the house.

* * *

**That's all for now cuz I'm a little drained. I've been updating things like crazy. More Jason/Gina interaction to come. More everything, actually. Cya.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter twenty. Yes, already. I've been bitten by the creative bug...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys.**

**On with the fic...**

* * *

**(Saturday)**

Tommy sighed that next afternoon as he picked up his car keys and shook his head.

Rachel Oliver looked at her husband in concern. "What's wrong, honey?" Jade's party would soon be starting and they were about to head over to Jason and Kim's.

Tommy looked at his pregnant wife. "It's just that... well, I can't even tell you how bad I feel for Jase. I mean, his father came back without warning and now Gina... . It's just a lot to deal with." Of course, Tommy, Rachel and Jason's other friends had no idea yet that Gary supposedly had liver cancer and Gina'd brought along a special "friend". Jason had informed his friends of Gina's return last night.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Gina came back. I was under the impression she was never gonna show her face again," Rachel said.

"I was under the impression she wouldn't have the nerve to," Tommy said.

"Poor Jason," Rachel said, shaking her head. "It's gonna be hard seeing her again. I really hope things doesn't get ugly."

"Same here," Tommy said. "And, if she actually decides to stay, I hope she doesn't mess things up between Jase and Kim."

"So do I," his wife said.

"Well, let's roll," Tommy said, opening their front door.

* * *

Linda Hillard sighed and shook her head as Kat went over instructions for the fourth time. Billy and Kat were about to head over to Jason and Kim's and Kat's mother was watching baby Amber for them. Anyway, Kat seemed to be having early separation anxiety. 

"Sweetheart, I know you're new to this. But, everything will be fine. I can handle it. After all, I raised a wonderful daughter myself," Linda said with a smile.

"She's right, Kat," Billy said.

"But it's so soon. What if something happens-" Kat was saying.

"Your mom has everything under control, honey," Billy said in an assuring tone.

"Now, you two go on ahead to your friends'," Linda said, shooing the couple away.

Kat looked down at her sleeping daughter, then, at Billy. "Maybe we should call Jason and Kim and tell them we can't make it. They'll understand when we explain."

"Kat," Billy said with a half-sigh, half-laugh.

"She needs us, Billy," she said.

Billy looked to Linda for help. Linda gave her a son-in-law an assuring smile, then, looked at her daughter.

"Katherine, Amber will be just fine. I promise you that. Now, I really think you two should head over to Jason's and support him in his time of need," she said, touching Kat's arm.

Kat looked from her mother to her husband to her baby, then, sighed and nodded. "You're right, Mom. You're right."

Billy breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Zack, Trini and their kids arrived at Jason's the same time as Adam, Tanya and their kids. Hellos were exchanged when they got out of their cars. 

"I really hope nothing goes wrong today," Trini said as they all headed up to the house.

"Neither do I. I really can't believe she's back," Adam said, shaking his head.

"You have to hand it to her. She has some nerve," Tnaya said.

"And Jade might get hurt all over again. Isn't she lucky to have such an amazing mother?" Zack said sarcastically. Gina had better not say anything to him. That's all he knew.

* * *

The party had been going on in the backyard for over an hour now. There were kids running all over and playing, parents watching and reprimanding. Gina had arrived with Chad thirty minutes earlier. Needless to say: awkward. The couple was sitting off to themselves in the backyard, looking and feeling uneasy. 

Kim was in the kitchen getting more plates and cups. Aisha came in, then.

"Hey, girl. Just wanted you to know that six more party guests have arrived," she said.

Kim laughed. "That backyard's gonna be packed."

"Tell me about it. All those kids. It's gonna be a zoo out there," Aisha said with a laugh. Then, she took a turn for the serious. "Are you okay?"

Kim sighed. "I'm trying, Ishe, you know. But I can't get rid of my desire to strangle her."

"Neither can any of us. Rocky can't stop giving her the evil eye," Aisha said.

"Go, Rocky," Kim said with a smile. Then, she shook her head. "I'm just worried about Jade more than anything. She's so happy Gina's here and she has a right to be. But, she's so young, Aisha. If Gina leaves again, that little girl's gonna be so crushed. I couldn't stand that."

Aisha just wordlessly pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

Jason was standing by a tree with Zack and Tommy, watching the party currently in progress. Jason smiled when his eyes landed on Jade. She looked radiant. He loved seeing her that way. Then, his gaze slid over to Gina and her boyfriend and the smile dissolved. 

Tommy clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm just really sorry about all this, man."

"Same here. I know you feel like you're in a nightmare right now, bro," Zack said.

"You said it. I'd love to wake up anytime now. There's more, guys. As far as my fa- Gary's concerned," Jason said.

"What's up?" Zack and Tommy asked in unison.

"He says he has liver cancer," Jason informed them. His friends gaped at him. "Yeah. He says he needs a partial transplant."

"Whoa. That's pretty heavy," Zack said.

"I'll say. Do you think he's telling the truth, bro?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Jason said with a sigh.

* * *

Gina walked over to Kim- who was now sitting in a chair, drinking a cup of water. The brunette looked up at Gina and her eyes flashed. 

"What do you want, Gina?" she asked in annoyance.

"Look, I don't wanna cause a scene, okay? I just think maybe you should go," Gina said.

"Excuse me?" Kim said.

"I just don't think you being here is such a hot idea, Kim," Gina said.

"Why? Because you don't wanna see any reminders that Jason was with another woman?" Kim said, setting her cup down on the ground. "I really don't care what you want, Gina. Jason and Jade want me here."

"That's just it. Jade. She's so attached to you. I don't think you should be spending so much time with her," Gina said.

Kim smirked and stood. "Why? Because I'm such a bad influence? You think I'm gonna have her all wild and smoking cigarettes on the side of the house? Have her sneaking off to rock concerts? Motherly concern. How sweet." Her voice was laced with bitterness and disgust. Kim was filled with so many powerful emotions right now.

Gina's eyes darkened. "Just find somewhere else to be. You shouldn't even be living here. It's only a matter of time before you turn Jade against me."

"You won't need my help with that one if you decide to check out again. Now, will you kindly get out of my face?" Kim said.

"I. want. you. to. leave. now," Gina said, her voice steel.

"Get away from me, Gina," Kim said in a dangerously low voice.

"You need to-" Gina was saying.

"I said get away-" Kim cut in.

"You shouldn't be-" Gina cut in.

"Leave me-" Kim cut in.

"I mean it. Go-" Gina cut in.

"If you don't-" Kim cut in.

"Don't try to replace me!" Gina yelled before she could stop herself.

"Get the hell away- ahh!" Kim shrieked, clutching her stomach. "JASON! Ahhh!" It couldn't be. Not now. Labor pains... .

Everyone looked over in concern. Jason, his mother and the former rangers hurried over to Kim and Gina just gaped in disbelief. Jason put his arm around Kim and looked at her in worry.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Aisha exclaimed.

"Kim, are you all right?" Tommy asked at the same time.

"What happened?" Zack exclaimed.

"What did you say to her?" Rocky yelled, glaring at Gina.

"I-I-I-" Gina stammered. "I didn't- Jason, I-"

"Shut up. Get away from her," Jason snapped venomously. Then, he refocused on a groaning, whimpering Kim. "Pinky, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. "My water just broke."

* * *

**Stay tuned. Cya!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next installment. **

**Please keep the support coming.**

**On we go...**

* * *

"Oh, man. This can't be happening," Jason said nearly six hours later. Jason, his mother, Kim's mother and Dr.Winfield were standing outside of Kim's room. Kim'd just given birth to Amy and Austin about twenty minutes earlier. 

Anyway, the doctor had just informed them that the twins had RDS- respiratory distress syndrome. In other words, breathing problems. Karen Scott squeezed her son's arm.

"You shouldn't be alarmed, though, Mr. Scott. In a way, your children were very fortunate. There are far more serious complications due to prematurity than RDS. Anyway, the babies are on respirators. I'm going to give them a drug to coat the lung tissue," Dr. Winfield said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Everything's gonna be fine, sweetie," Karen said to Jason in a soft voice.

"Jason, would you like me to tell Kim?" Paige Hart asked. She and Kim hadn't been on the best terms throughout the pregnancy, but, Paige hated that Kim had delivered earlier than she should've. Prematurity could cause very serious problems.

"No, thanks, Ms. Hart. I'll do it," Jason said, then, turned and headed into the room before anyone could say anything else.

Kim- who was exhausted beyond belief- was staring up at the ceiling. She desperately tried to sit up when Jason reached her side.

"Kim, you just pushed two humans outta your body. Take it easy," he said.

"I wanna see the babies," she said. She hadn't even gotten to hold them! They'd been cleaned off, then, rushed out of the room- increasing her and Jason's worry. "What happened? What did the doctor say?"

"They have respiratory distress syndrome. Breathing trouble. They're on respirators," he reported with a sigh.

Kim paled and heart squeezed. "How long do you think they're gonna have to stay on them?"

"I don't know. Maybe not very long- since they aren't that small," Jason said.

Her eyes widened. "But what if something else goes wrong? Jason, what if-" she was saying.

"Nothing else is gonna go wrong. Everything's gonna be fine, Pinky," he said, stroking her hair gently.

Kim stared at him for several long moments, then, struggled to sit upright once again. "I need to see them."

"You can't right now, Kim. You have to rest for awhile," he said quietly.

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Jason," she said snappishly, unable to help it. "Now, take me to them."

Jason closed his eyes and shook his head. He understood her need to see them, be near them. Hold them. He wanted that, too. But it just couldn't be done at the moment. The former red/gold ranger opened his eyes.

"Kim, I'd love nothing more than to take you to our children. I wanna be with them, too. Believe me. You know I'd take you if I could. But now is not the time. Don't fight me on this. Please," he said, keeping his voice low and even.

Kim looked away, gripping the sheet. She couldn't stand this. She now felt an overpowering urge to see her children. But she knew Jason was right.

"I need you to rest, Firebird. I mean, I was already worried you'd have a difficult time delivering. And now the twins are having problems breathing on their own because they showed up six weeks too soon. It's all so... just don't argue with me about this," he said, a plea in his tone.

Kim softened and looked at him. He'd gone through so much lately. "I'm sorry. I just... I hate this. This isn't supposed to be happening."

"I'm with you on that one," he said.

"Where's Jade? Did everyone end the party?" Kim asked.

"No. They kept it going for a few hours to keep her from worrying and being scared. I told them it was best to just keep things normal," Jason said. "She's at the house now with... Gina." A fresh wave of fury crashed over him. Gina. Damn her. _Damn_ her. He still had no idea what she'd said to Kim, but, if it wasn't for her, the twins would still be safe inside of Kim for another month and a half.

Kim watched her boyfriend's eyes darken and she took his hand. She knew what he was thinking. She was pissed at Gina as well.

"What did she say to you?" he asked calmly.

"She didn't want me at the party and said that I should leave. Also, I shouldn't be living with you guys because I'll eventually turn Jade against her. She wouldn't back off," Kim said with a heavy sigh.

Jason's blood began burning even hotter. Why the hell had Gina even showed her face again? She'd ruined everything. His kids weren't even supposed to be here right now. But Gina had badgered Kim. Because of her jealousy. The twins couldn't breathe on their own properly because of Gina's jealousy. Jason'd never actually despised anyone... until this very moment. And the emotion was so strong. So fierce.

Just then, Paige poked her head in. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Mom. Hi," Kim said, smiling faintly. She was happy to see her mother, but, she was much too tired and worried to be all perky.

"I don't mean to intrude, but, I just really wanted to see-" Paige began.

"It's okay, Ms Hart. I'm glad you came in. You can keep Kim company while I go off and deal with something," Jason said.

"Jase, what are you-" Kim began.

"I won't be long, angel. I promise," he said, then, headed for the door.

Paige looked at Kim questioningly and Kim just shrugged.

* * *

Jason entered his house a short while later. He'd driven around for a little while in an attempt to calm himself down. It hadn't really worked. Only one thing would make him calm. He found Gina and Jade in the den, watching TV. 

Jade noticed him before he could speak and her eyes lit up. She hopped off the couch and raced over to him. "Hi, Daddy! Uncle Adam told me Kim had the babies. Can I see them now?"

Jason lifted her up in his arms. "Not right now, cupcake."

"But _why_?" Jade whined.

"Well... they're not ready for visitors yet. Soon, though, all right?" he said.

"Promise?" Jade asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

He smiled and nodded. "Promise. Did you have fun today?"

"Yup," Jade said cheerfully.

"I'm glad to hear that. Listen, baby, you can tell me all about it later. I really need to talk to your mother about grown-up stuff. Why don't you go to your room and play for awhile?" he said, setting her down.

"Okay," she said, then, raced out of the room.

Jason looked at Gina- who stood slowly. She looked nervous. The blonde began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"How are the babies?" she asked tightly.

"What the hell do you care? You don't give a damn about anybody but yourself," he said, walking up to her. His voice was low and cold. He really could kill her right now. Seriously.

"Jason-" she began.

"Shut up. Just shut up. No apologies or excuses. I don't wanna hear it anymore. I just want you to go back to wherever the hell you came from. That's all I want," Jason said, looking into her eyes. He could've yelled and ranted and raved. But Jade was home and he just didn't even feel like it.

"But Jade-" she began.

"Will be just fine without you. She managed eight months. She's gonna be fine no matter what. Because I'm gonna make sure of that," he said icily.

"I can't just leave, Jason," she said quietly.

"It wasn't such a problem the first time around," he said, glaring hatefully at her.

"You say that like I made some selfish, heartless decision. I was thinking of our daughter and-" Gina was saying.

"_My_ daughter. Mine," he said.

"I understand why you're angry and that you probably hate me. But I gave birth to that little girl. I carried her for nine months. You can't just cut me out of her life," she said, her eyes flashing.

"I wasn't going to at first. But... when I was driving around, it hit me. She really is better off without you. All you do is hurt people. Until she's eighteen, you won't be seeing her again. I'll do anything to keep it from happening," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You can't-" she began.

"I can and will. Just try me, Gina. You don't wanna be a mother. You wanna be around her when it's convenient. For you. She's not a coat you can take out of the hall closet whenever you feel like it. I'm not gonna let you set her up for some big heartbreak," he said.

"And what are you gonna tell her? Huh? She's gonna wanna know why-" Gina was saying.

"I'll explain it the best way I can. Don't worry about that. Just leave. Get out of my house, my life and don't ever come back," he said.

"You can't just force me out of town. You don't own Angel Grove, Jason," she said hotly.

"I don't care where you go. Just don't come back to this house. If you do, I'm taking legal action. Simple as that. Get out," he said.

"I'll leave- for now. First, I'm saying good night to Jade. This is so far from over," she said fiercely.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now, go on and say goodnight, then, disappear. I don't wanna look at you," he said, shaking his head.

She glared at him, then, exited the room.

* * *

**Hope everybody liked. If not, don't fret. It'll get better. ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's a quick update for my amazing readers/reviewers. :)**

**I hope it's passable.**

**On we go...**

* * *

**(Sunday)**

"Look at them, Jase," Kim said softly the next morning.

Kim had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before. Karen had stayed with Jade for the night and Jason had slept in the chair in Kim's room. Anyway, he'd wheeled Kim to the NICU fifteen minutes earlier and they were studying the tiny newborns sleeping in the incubators.

Jason nodded. He couldn't really say much of anything. The twins seemed smaller than he'd initially believed. They looked so fragile. He just hated to see his children with tubes up their nose. He gripped the handlebars on Kim's wheelchair as a lump began forming in his throat. _'Oh, God_.'

Tears filled Kim's eyes. "I wanna hold them, but, they're so... . I'm scared I might... I hate this. I hate this so much, Jason." Her voice was thin. "I had a nightmare last night, you know."

Jason's eyebrows shot up. Usually, whenever Kim had a bad dream, she'd scream bloody murder. He hadn't woken up once last night. "You did?"

"Yeah. I dreamed that you and I were standing at their graves, Jase. It was so horrible," she said tearfully.

Jason's stomach clenched. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kim, that _is_ horrible. But it was only a dream. The twins are gonna be fine."

"I know it was just a dream, but, it just felt so real. And there was more awful stuff, too," she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

Kim took a deep breath and shook her head. "Well, in the dream, the scene shifted to a courtroom. Gina had won sole custody of Jade. She looked at us and started laughing. She would not stop. Then, she transformed into an actual witch and just disappeared."

Jason chuckled at the "witch" part. "I can definitely see that. As for the custody thing... that'll never happen."

Kim looked up at him. "How can you be so sure? I know she's a horrible excuse of a human being, but, courts usually tend to favor the mothers in custody cases."

"True. But I don't think any sane judge would ever award her custody. Especially when they find out that she not only abandoned her young daughter, but, also endangered two unborn children," he said.

Kim thought for several moments, then, nodded slowly. "You're right. Tell me something, Rex. How often does "what the hell was I thinking when I married her" go through your mind?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"About eighty billion times a day," he said dryly.

Kim squeezed his hand, then, sighed and looked at the babies. They had plump cheeks. Headful of dark brown hair. Kim stuck her hand in one of the incubator's round openings and gently touched her baby boy's arm. The little boy made a small movement and she smiled.

Jason smiled as well and turned his focus to Amy. He reached into her incubator to touch her tiny hand. Kim looked over and smiled at the look on Jason's face.

About a half-hour later, Jason suggested they get breakfast. Kim really didn't want to leave, though. She wanted to stay by her children's side.

"You can come back after we've eaten, angel. I'm gonna head home for a shower after breakfast, then, come straight back to the hospital," he said.

"I don't wanna leave. Jase, what if something does go wrong? I have to watch them as much as possible. They need us," she said.

"Yes, they do. But what good are we gonna be without strength?" he asked quietly.

Kim looked at him, then, sighed several moments later. "All right. We can eat. And you should go home for a little while- for Jade's sake. Tell her I love her."

"You got it," he said with a half-smile.

"And, hey... I love you, too. I fall in love all over again everytime I look into those eyes," she said.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line, Hart?" he quipped- causing her to laugh. "I love you, too, Kimberly. And everything's gonna be all right. These kids are natural born fighters."

"They're also beautiful," she murmured.

"It's kinda hard not to be with a drop-dead gorgeous former pink ranger for a mom, don't ya think?" he said, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Can't argue with that one," she joked- causing them both to laugh.

* * *

A short while later, Jason- who'd just showered and gotten dressed- headed for the front door. He was about to head back to the hospital. His mother and Jade were at his mom's. Jason opened the door to find Gary there. What? What was he doing here? How'd he even know where Jason lived? 

'_Oh, yeah. Mom, probably_,' Jason thought. He just stared at the other man.

Gary cleared his throat. "Hey, s- Jason."

"Hey," Jason said simply.

"I take it you're about to go back to the hospital," Gary said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Jason said. He just didn't know what to say to him right now. And he really wasn't in the mood to try thinking of something. He still wasn't entirely certain about the "I'm dying" thing. '_My plate's loaded right now_.'

Gary nodded and looked around. Then, he refocused on his eldest son. "Your mother told about the twins. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Jason said.

"Yeah," Gary said. Then, he rubbed his hands over his face. "Listen, Jase... I know this is way too much to be asking right now, but... could you please consider- at least- taking it one step at a time with me?"

"I don't know. You're right... it is a lot to ask. I've got a lot of stuff going on and- look, all I can give you is a "maybe", all right? That's all," Jason said, suddenly feeling really, really tired for some reason. He just didn't have the time to argue or fight or anything. Not right now.

"That's good enough for me," Gary said.

"Well, I've gotta get going, so..." Jason said.

"Right. Right. Would it be okay if... well, I'd really like to see..." Gary's voice trailed off and he looked away.

"Are you trying to say you wanna see the babies?" Jason asked calmly.

Gary looked at him. "Yeah. If it's okay with you. I'll drive myself and-"

"No, it's... fine. We can go together. And... a little bit later, we can come back here and... talk more about your situation," Jason said. It was painfully obvious how difficult it all was for him.

"Thanks, Jason," Gary said quietly.

Jason simply shrugged. He wasn't trying to do the man any favors or make it easier for him because, truthfully, he didn't deserve it. Jason was just trying to be mature and sensible. He was doing this for himself.

"Maybe your brothers can come over as well," Gary said.

"Jeff would. I really don't know about Todd," Jason said honestly.

"Well... I can't and don't blame him," Gary said.

Jason rubbed his chin. "We better head. Kim's waiting for me." Then, he stepped outside of the house and locked the door. As both men silently headed for Jason's car, Jason tried hard to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that wouldn't stop going: "_What if he really is telling the truth_?"

* * *

"I can't believe him, Chad! I just can't believe him!" Gina exclaimed for the sixth time in five minuites. 

She and Chad were in their hotel room and Chad was sitting on the bed, watching as his girlfriend paced back and forth, an enraged expression on her face. He'd never seen her so completely pissed.

"He doesn't get to just kick me outta that child's life! Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Love it or hate it, I am her mother. Me!" Gina said angrily.

"True," Chad said, nodding.

"Kim was trying to take my place and he was letting her! I'm not paranoid. I know exactly what was happening there. Jade is way too attached to her. It's not natural," Gina said.

"Well, Gina, I love you and all, but... you did set it in motion by leaving in the first place," Chad said.

"I know that, all right?" Gina snapped. Then, she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that... oh. You have no idea how much hatred I'm feeling towards Jason Lee Scott right now. He can't keep me away from Jade. He just can't."

"What are you gonna do? If you guys go to court, he has a huger chance of winning and you know it," Chad said.

"I don't need a court. We're gonna take Jade back with us to Sacramento," Gina said fiercely.

WHOA! Chad's eyes widened. "Say what? Suddenly you wanna do the full-time mom thing?"

"Jason can't win," she said, shaking her head.

"Win? What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a competition, Gina. If you only want her because you don't want Jason to have her, then-" Chad was saying.

"Then, _what_?" Gina challenged. "Look, Chad, he has two new kids now! He won't have time for Jade anyway."

"Far be it for me to defend your ex, but, he really doesn't strike me as the type to ignore his kids," Chad said dryly.

Gina bit her lower lip for several moments, then, began speaking again. "No, not purposely, but... look, I just think we should take her back with us."

"What are you gonna do- kidnap her?" Chad asked incredulously.

"There's no such thing as kidnapping your own kid!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you don't actually think he's really gonna let-" Chad was saying.

"I'll get Jade. I can be pretty clever when I wanna be," she said.

"Gina, this spells "trouble", all right?" he said.

"It'll be fine. Jason's preoccupied right now, so, it'll be easy. I have to do this," Gina said.

"It's craz-" Chad began.

"I'm doing it. With or without your help," she said, looking into his eyes.

* * *

**If you really wanna see what happens next, stay tuned. I can say that nobody's gonna snap and try to kill anybody or anything, though, LOL. Cya.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another update and all. Not very long chappie.**

**Hope it's semi-decent.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

**(Monday)**

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Zack asked Kimberly the next evening.

"Tomorrow- early afternoon. I'd be a lot happier about it if my children could come home with me," Kim said, sighing.

Zack, Trini, Adam and Tanya had come fifteen minutes earlier to see Kim and the babies. Tommy, Rachel, Rocky, Aisha, Kat and Billy'd already visited an hour earlier. Anyway, Jason was currently at his brother Todd's place- trying to get the youngest Scott sibling to be semi-decent as far as Gary- whom'd been staying at a hotel since he'd been in town- went.

Jason still wasn't ready trust his father completely, but, he could at least stand to talk with him now. That was something. The conversation between he, Jeff and Gary had gone okay the day before. Jeff and Jason were now starting to come around about the whole liver cancer thing.

Trini squeezed Kim's shoulder. "I know you would, sweetie. But they're gonna be home soon."

"Well, I'm coming to this hospital every single day. Right up until they're able to leave. These nurses and doctors are gonna be sick to death of my face," Kim said.

"I don't blame ya, girl," Tanya said. Who could? The former yellow Zeo/Turbo ranger felt incredibly awful for Kim. This was a rotten situation to be in.

"Kim, I know I said it already a few minutes ago, but, I'm really sorry," Adam said sincerely.

"We all are, Pterodactyl," Zack said in a solemn tone rarely used by him- or Rocky for that matter. Zack's eyes flashed with anger. "I hate that Gina."

"No argument from this corner. I can't believe she said what she said," Tanya said. "What a witch." Jason had informed their friends of what Gina'd said to Kim at the party.

"Perfect description, Tanya," Trini agreed. "She had no right at all. After all, she chose to abandon her family."

"Absolutely. Kim's been everything Gina claimed she couldn't and didn't want to be to Jade," Adam said.

"And now she's ready to play Mommy? I ain't buying it," Zack said.

"Neither am I. She's obviously just jealous of Kim's relationship with Jade. But, once again, she chose to leave," Trini said, shaking her head. "The woman is sad."

"Amen to that," Tanya said.

"And what's up with that guy she came here with? Chuck or whatever. He seems like he'd be some kind of doofus," Zack said- causing his wife and friends to laugh.

"I wonder where Gina is now," Adam said.

"Hopefully, she's slithering her way back to wherever she came from," Kim said dryly- causing more laughter.

* * *

Karen Scott was in the den at her house, curled up on the couch, reading a novel. She was trying to keep her mind off her sons, her grandbabies, Gary, everything. It was working- sort of. The doorbell rang suddenly and she sighed, set the book aside and got off the couch. 

When she unlocked and opened the door, she found none other than Gina standing there. Karen's eyes narrowed instantly. Oh, this was- needless to say- the very last visitor she wanted. She shook her head slowly.

Gina looked nervous. She cleared her throat and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hi, Ms. Scott."

"You have some nerve coming to my house," Karen said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Ms. Scott, I understand why I'm the last person you wanna see. I do. But I didn't mean to make Kim go into premature labor. That really was not my intention! I just felt she needed to leave and I told her so. Jade's my daughter, after all, and-" Gina was saying.

"That's something you couldn't have cared less about almost a year ago," Ms. Scott said, her voice now cool.

"Listen, I really did what I thought was best. Ms. Scott, you used to like me. You and I had a pretty decent relationship," Gina said.

"That all changed when you hurt my son and granddaughter. I don't take kindly to people who hurt the ones I love. Now, what exactly are you doing here?" Karen asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Jason's trying to cut me out of Jade's life. As one mother to another, I was hoping you could make him underst-" Gina was saying.

"Let me stop you right there, dear. You're not a mother. You're a selfish, unstable human being," Karen said matter-of-factly. How dare this woman ask her a favor?

Gina's eyes flashed. "Jason cannot just keep me away from her. If I want-"

"I want you to listen very carefully. Stay away from my son and his daughter. I mean that. You have proved that you really are no good for that little girl and the best thing you can do for her is leave. You were absolutely right about that one," Karen said.

"Look-" Gina began.

"Just stay. away. from. them. My son's going through more than enough right now and if you cause any more pain or trouble... you'll actually prefer his wrath to mine. My children are everything to me. I will crush you into a fine powder, young lady," Karen said, looking into her eyes.

"Lady, you don't scare me, all right? I'll do whatever I want. The hell with you, your stupid son, his little slut he's playing house with and-" Gina was saying. But she was cut off abruptly by a slap to the face by Karen. She touched her face and gaped at Karen. "Are you outta your mind?"

"No. I suggest you take Jason's advice and just get outta here. You're not needed here. Although, I can't say the same about a mental hospital," Karen said.

"I'm not crazy. Your son is if he really thinks that-" Gina was saying.

"Boredom has sunk in now," Karen said, then, closed and locked the door.

* * *

Gina stared at the closed door and began silently cursing to herself. A terrifying fury filled her. She turned sharply and stalked off the porch and towards Chad's car. She'd tried. She'd tried it the "nice" way. But all she'd gotten was a smack to the face, a threat and a door closed on her. 

Well, if they wanted to see how nasty and horrendous she really was, they had better get ready and hold on tight. She was going ahead with her original plan. And she'd win. She'd get Jade and Jason would never see her again.

'_Jade'll be fine. Sure, she'll miss Jason. But, she'll get over it when I explain how he'll no longer have time for her and that she'll lose his love because of those two spawns his little playmate just had. He doesn't deserve to be a father anyway,_' Gina thought as she started the car and peeled off.

* * *

**Gina's evil incarnate... . You think that if ya cut off her hand, she'd grow back another Gina? Hmm... . That's all for now. Stay tuned if you care to. Cya.**


	24. Chapter 24

**And here I am with the next chapter. Yep, another update for "ITTY" already. I usually like to try and take my time with this particular fic cuz it means the most to me of all my fics. But I'm receiving so much positive feedback... just can't help myself. :) Plus, I've started to feel a little inspired again.**

**Readers: Y'all are sweethearts. Seriously. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate all the support I'm receiving. Okay, I'm over the mushiness now, LOL.**

**Still don't know exactly when I'm wrapping this fic up.**

**And on we go...**

* * *

"I'm telling ya, Gina. This is never gonna work," Chad said a few hours later. 

The two were in their hotel room and they'd been arguing about the whole "taking Jade" business for the last hour. Chad was growing increasingly frustrated and uneasy. Gina just seemed so... frighteningly determined.

"What's really going on here, Chad? Are you against it because you think Jade's gonna affect my relationship with you? I've already told you-" Gina was saying.

"I'm against it because it's_ insane_! And cruel as hell," Chad said.

"_Cruel_? How the hell is it cruel?" she said incredulously, throwing her hands up. Was he crazy?

Chad gaped at his girlfriend for several moments. No way had she really just said that. "How is it- Gina, you're talking about kidnapping a little girl and telling her you did it because her father can't love her anymore."

"That's not the way I'm gonna explain it to her! God, Chad! Why can't you get behind me on this? And you really wanna talk about _cruelty_? What about Jason? Huh? And Kim? What about what they did?" Gina said, fury seeping into her voice once again.

"What? What is it that they did exactly, Gina?" he asked calmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Jason told me to stay away from Jade and Kim tried to over my role."

"If that's really true, how can you blame her for it? Gina, you just up and left. The girl needed a mother figure," Chad said as reasonably as he could.

"It's more than that. She was actually trying to be Jade's mother. Jade's way too attached to her. Chad, how can you not see how wrong that is? And, once again, you can't kidnap your own kid. No such thing," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Gina, there is such a thing and you know it. Even if there wasn't... it's still wrong. It's a twisted, bad, bad idea. You can't do this to that little girl. You say you love her. Well... prove it," he said.

"She's coming back with us, Chad," Gina snapped.

"You only want her 'cause it'll make Jason miserable," he said.

"Jason's already miserable. He's a miserable jackass," she said venomously.

"The guy doesn't need this, Gina. Especially not now," he said.

"Oh, please. Those babies will be fine. And why won't you support me? Look, you don't have to help. I told you that already. I can handle it on my own. Just, just don't fight me on this," Gina said.

Chad sat back on his elbows. "Gina... maybe you should consider talking to someone."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Counseling. Therapy," he said.

"So, now _you_ think I'm crazy?" she said.

"I think you need a little emotional stability, that you need to work through a few issues," he said.

"Chad, I'm not perfect and I never claimed to be. Hey... I'm just trying to do what's best for Jade," she said.

"First, leaving her was best. But, now it's a different story, huh? Bullshit. This isn't concern for Jade's welfare or a desire to be a mother. You're doing this outta pure spite. Hurting Jason means hurting Jade, ya know," he said.

"No, it doesn't. Chad, say what you want. But you're not gonna talk me out of it," she said.

He sat up, then, stood to his feet. "Then... we're finished." It did not feel good at all to say that. But he didn't like this Gina at all. There was just no way they could go on.

She blinked. "Excuse me."

"Gina, I can't go along with this. I won't. And I don't need that kind of soap opera drama in my life. Never been a big fan," he said, heading over to his overnight bag.

"Stupid me. I was under the impression that you gave a damn about me," she said bitterly.

"I do. What the hell do you think I was trying to stop you for?" he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe for your own selfish reasons. Maybe you just don't want Jade around. Who knows? Look, Chad, you have to know something here. As much as I've come to love you and care about you... if you walk away from me, don't even think for a half-second of crawling back. There'll be no second chances. I mean that. You have two choices here. Change your mind and support me like you really should... or go. Go on back to Sacramento or wherever and never speak to me again," she said seriously.

He walked up to her. "I love you, too,Gina."

She smiled and leaned in to hug him, but, he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. She frowned in confusion. Why would he stop her?

"But nothing can make me help hurt some innocent, helpless kid. So, I'm leaving Angel Grove and then, I'll start preparing to never speak to you again," he said seriously.

* * *

Jason smiled at Jade's sleeping face. He'd just finished reading one of her favorite bedtime stories to her. Before, they'd had dinner, then, cookies and she'd told him about her day at daycare, finally, they'd watched a movie together. Spending quality time like that with her... well, he just loved it. He treasured their one on one time. 

"Good night, cupcake," he whispered before kissing her forehead gently. Then, he turned off her lamp, stood and made his way out of the room after checking to see if he'd turned on the night light.

Jason sighed and was about to head to the den until the doorbell rang. He couldn't help feeling annoyed. If it was Gina... he honestly wasn't sure how he'd be able to hold himself back. And, hopefully, it wasn't Gary, either. Yeah, Jason was starting to tolerate him more, but, he wasn't in the mood right now.

When Jason opened the front door, his dark eyebrows shot up. "_Chad_? What are you doing here?"

Chad sighed. "I don't blame you for sounding suspicious. But Gina didn't send me over or anything. Actually, she doesn't even know I'm here. She thinks I'm currently heading back to Sacramento."

"Without her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. To tell the truth, I _am_ heading back to Sacramento. I broke up with her a little while ago and that's why I'm here. I really need to talk to you about something really important," Chad said.

Jason stared at him for a few seconds. "All right," he said, stepping aside. Chad nodded and stepped in. Jason closed the door and they headed for the den. "Listen, man, if you need to talk to somebody about the breakup, I'm really not your guy. Not because I'm her ex-husband. It's because I've got more than enough going on right now."

"I know. I'm really sorry about your twins. But this isn't about me needing an ear. The thing is... Gina's plotting to take Jade," Chad said.

Jason's eyes widened a little. "Run that by me again."

"She plans to just take Jade back to Sacramento with her. In other words, kidnap her. And, get this, she said she is gonna tell her that she had to take her because you won't give her any love and attention anymore because of the new babies," Chad said.

Jason had no idea what to say to all this. Dozens of emotions began tumbling around in him. He knew Gina was a lot of things, but, this was just... whoa.

"I told her how twisted and wrong it was. I tried to talk her out of it. She wasn't having it, though. So, I ended things. I'm not gonna be part of something like that. I'm really sorry, man," Chad said sincerely.

"Thanks, but... you're not the one who should be sorry. And thanks for giving me a heads up," Jason said.

"You deserved it. This isn't about her wanting to be a mother to Jade now. It's all about making you and Kim miserable. So you might wanna tell everyone you know to keep a close eye on Jade," Chad said seriously.

"Count on it, man. But it's all gonna be cool, though. Because Gina's not gonna get what she wants," Jason said solemnly.

* * *

"But... I really don't understand, Mr. Scott," Diane Young- the woman who ran the daycare Jade attended- said on Tuesday morning with a confused frown. 

Jason had just dropped Jade off and he'd pulled Diane aside and asked to talk privately with her. They were in her office.

"Ms. Young, you're aware of my situation with Gina. Well, she's really not fit to be a mother at all. She's planning to kidnap my daughter," Jason said.

"Oh, my God," Diane said with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"She has no interest in being a mother. She's become a really bitter, jealous, spiteful person and she wants nothing more than to see me unhappy. That's her sole purpose for trying to take Jade. I cannot let that happen," Jason said.

"Of course not! I had no idea she was so- well, this is just unbelievable," Diane said, shaking her head. "I'm really sorry."

"Me, too. If she stops by today, call the police without the slightest bit of hestitation," Jason said.

* * *

"God, Jase! I knew that dream I had a few nights ago meant something big was about to happen," Kim said that evening. 

She'd been home since noon. Her mother had brought her. Anyway, Jason- who'd just gotten home from work and picking Jade up from daycare- had just informed Kim of Gina's latest. Jade was in the den, watching TV, and Kim and Jason were in their bedroom.

"Kim, Jade's not going anywhere with that heartless loon," Jason said.

"I wanna believe that, Jase, but...you can't be so sure, you know. I mean-" Kim was saying.

"Gina really must be off her rocker if she thinks she can pull this off," he said. Then, he placed his hand over Kim's. "Angel, why don't we just talk about something else? Anything else. Even Bulk and Skull."

Kim laughed. "My two fave subjects."

"Gotta love 'em," Jason quipped- causing them both to laugh. Then, Kim sighed and shook her head. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jase, but... I can't stop thinking about Gina and all. I-" she was saying.

"Hey," he said quietly. She looked at him. "We're a family. All of us. I'm not gonna let anybody break that up. I don't want you worrying so much about her. She doesn't have the power you may think she has. That woman's meaningless."

"True," Kim said, nodding. Then, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he said before kissing her softly.

"Okay. Let's talk about Bulk and Skull now," Kim said, mock serious- causing Jason to throw his head back and laugh.

* * *

It was perfect. She could do it without actually having to "kidnap". Gina grinned widely. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this in the first place! With this beautiful plan, she'd get what she want with no trouble at all. She really could do a few cartwheels right about now!

'_I can't remember the last time I felt so damn proud of myself! This is gonna be so sweet. Not only will his heart be broken, but, his life'll be totally ruined. And his oh-so-impeccable reputation. I love it! I love me!_' she thought happily.

And maybe she'd take back the no second chance thing and talk to Chad and get him back. He'd have to come back now that there would be no "abduction." But she'd deal with that when she and Jade returned to Sacramento.

'_I'm so giddy right now! I wish I had a bottle of champagne_,' she thought as she sat on the hotel bed and picked up the telephone.

A few minutes later... "Miss, are you absolutely certain about this? Because these are very serious allegations," Officer Luke Black said.

"I'm not lying, officer!" Gina said, making sure she sounded all emotional and distressed. "I just can't believe I had no idea it was all going on. I just really hate myself."

"Okay. Settle down. I'm just saying that-" Officer Black began.

"Officer, I've never been more sure. Jason Scott's a sick human being and I want him locked up immediately for sexually molesting my daughter," Gina said, a cold smile on her face.

* * *

**Betcha wasn't expecting her to pull THAT one outta her little pointy hat. Now, don't hate me. After all, we've established that we're dealing with a heartless witch here, LOL. Once again, DRAMA is part of the genre. Stay tuned to see how all this will play out... . Cya.**


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chap. Hope it's cool. Hmm... calling Gina cruel and insane is being wayyy too nice, LOL. The chick's not human... .

Thanks so very much, readers/reviewers. Love ya.

**WARNING**: I don't have lots and lots of knowledge about legal stuff. Like some of the terminology and all. Just bear with me. I do, however, know that false accusation is illegal. But, then ,we all do, LOL.

* * *

Jason, Jade and Kimberly were all sitting at the kitchen table, discussing what to have for dinner. Jade, of course, kept voting for cookies and ice cream- the little girl had an unbelievable sweet tooth. Kim and Jason couldn't help but be amused by it. It was really cute, though. 

"Jade, we go through this, well, every night," Jason said with a laugh. "Sweets for dessert- _only_."

"Well, how 'bout I just whip us up some cheeseburgers and fries? Perfect Tuesday night dinner, don't cha think?" Kim said with a grin.

"Yay! Let's eat burgers. I_ loooove_ cheese," Jade said with wide eyes- causing the two adults to laugh.

"Great idea, Kim. But_ I'll_ be whipping up the burgers and fries," Jason said.

Kim cocked a brow. "Are you still making fun of my cooking, Scott?"

"Nah. I just don't want you on your feet too much right now," he said. She'd given birth to two babies three days ago, after all. He wanted her to take it as easy as possible for awhile.

"That's sweet, cutie, but, I can handle cooking dinner," Kim said.

"Not tonight," he said.

"Jase-" she began.

"_Kim_," he said.

"Okay, General," she said with a laugh. "You're doing the cooking."

He smirked at the "general" remark, gently pinched Jade's cheek, stood and headed over to the refrigerator. Kim shook her head and smile. Jade spoke up again then.

"I love cheese. But cookies are better. And candy. And cake," she said, hopping up and down in her seat excitedly.

Kim laughed and nodded. "True story, sweetie." Oh, she just loved this little girl! She reminded her so much of herself as a kid.

"Daddy, when are my little brother and sister coming home?" Jade asked.

"Well, baby, we don't really know exactly. But it won't be very much longer at all," Jason said.

"Right. They'll be home where they belong soon," Kim said. She could hardly wait to see her babies tomorrow. Her babies. God, she and Jason had created two beautiful miracles. She just loved those twins so much. So much. She was also glad Jade was taking the "new babies" thing so well. The little girl was so excited about the twins and Jason and Kim loved that.

"Goody! I can't wait to play with them," Jade said happily.

"We know, baby. They're lucky to have such a sweet girl like you for a big sister," Kim said. "By the way, you look so cute today."

"Thanks, Mommy!" Jade said, grinning.

Whew! Kim's eyes widened and Jason looked over his shoulder- his eyes wide as well. Wow. Jade then realized her slip and giggled.

"Oops. I mean, thanks, Kim. Sorry," Jade said.

"It's okay, sweetie. It really is," Kim said, her mind still reeling. Mommy... .

"I know I have a mommy, but, you're my mommy, too. I like having two mommies," Jade said, then, refocused on the coloring book she had on the table.

Kim's surprise faded and a warmth filled her soul. Jade thought of her as her mother. '_Oh_, _my God_.' It was so touching. Kim felt pretty close to tears. This little girl couldn't get any sweeter if she tried. It worked out just fine since she considered Jade her daughter. Jason met Kim's eyes and smiled. He was happy that Jade thought of Kim as her mother. As far as he was concerned, Kim was her _only_ mother... .

Kim stood and headed over to Jason. She curled her arm around his waist and looked up into his midnight eyes. "She's way too sweet."

"And right on the money. You _are_ her mother, Kim. Forget biology. You're her mom in every way that counts," he said, kissing the top of her head, then, hugging her.

"I really think I'm gonna cry," she said with a light laugh. She looked back at Jade and smiled warmly. They were a family. And when the twins got home, it'd be whole. Kim had never expected anything even close to this happening almost a year ago, but, it had... and she'd never been happier.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Kim disentangled herself from Jason. "I'll get that." Then, she turned and headed out of the kitchen. '_If this is Gina_, _so_ **help** _me._' It'd be so like Gina to wreck a totally perfect moment. Kim sighed as she unlocked and opened the door. Huh? She did not expect to see two police officers standing in front of her.

"Hi, officers. Is there a problem?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, ma'am, there is. Is Jason Scott in?" the dark-haired officer asked sternly.

Whoa. Kim didn't like the tone of his voice and the expressions on their faces. What the hell was this about? What could they possibly want with _Jason_? Jason was one of the most upstanding people she knew! Why would the cops be looking for _him_? Icy cold dread began slowly filling her... .

"Uh, ma'am? Could we possibly get an answer today, please?" the dark-haired one asked in a more than slightly impatient voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. Jason's here. But what is this all about?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Miss, I really think you should get Mr. Scott right now," the officer said firmly.

Kim stared at them for a few seconds, then, turned and almost hurried towards the kitchen. Jason looked at her when she reached him. The expression on her face didn't make him happy in the least. It could only be one thing. After all, who'd _smile_ because of _her_?

"What is it, Kim? Gina?" he asked in a low, urgent tone.

"No. The cops," she whispered. "They wanna see you."

Jason frowned. The cops? The cops?! What the hell? Why would the cops be here? What could they want with him? It made no sense at all. '_I better go find out what's going on._' He looked over at Jade. "We'll be right back, baby, okay?"

" 'Kay," Jade said, not even bothering to look up from her coloring book.

Kim and Jason looked at each other, then, headed out of the kitchen... a million questions running through their head. Why were the police here? Had something happened to one of Kim and Jason's friends or relatives or something? What the hell could it possibly be? They almost didn't want to find out. Almost.

When they reached the door, the two cops stared at Jason. Looked him up and down. Kim's stomach tightened. God, she just had a really, really awful feeling about this... .

Jason Scott," the blond-haired officer said.

'_No kidding_,' Jason couldn't help thinking. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Right. What's going on, officers?"

"Very simple, Mr. Scott. You're under arrest," the blonde guy said briskly.

"_What_?" Kim exclaimed before she could stop herself, her eyes as wide as saucers. No way had she just heard this! Jason? Under arrest? Those three words didn't go together. Was this some prank courtesy of Rocky and Zack or something? Or were these cops totally off their freaking rockers? Had to be the latter. Had to be!

Jason just stood, stunned. Under arrest? Under arrest? Him? What the hell was this? Under arrest? They had to be pulling his leg here. This was just crazy!

"What're you arresting him for? I'm sure he's innocent of whatever it is," Kim said fiercely.

"I seriously doubt it. Jason Scott, you are under arrest for the sexual molestation of Jade Scott," the brunette guy said, whipping out the silver handcuffs.

"_What_?" both Jason and Kim yelled. Oh, no way. No way in hell! This just had to be a joke. It had to be. Had that guy really just said those totally ridiculous words? Molestation? The very thought of that made Jason sick to his stomach.

"Are you _insane_? Jason would _never_ hurt his daughter. He loves her. He's a _fantastic _father! Why would you-" Kim was saying, but, stopped abruptly. Of course. Of course! She met Jason's eyes and boiling hot fury began building in her.

"Gina," the two former rangers said in unison.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used be against you in a court of law-" the blond officer was saying.

"No! You're making a huge mistake!" Kim screamed.

"You have a right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Again, you have the right to remain to silent," the blond continued as though Kim hadn't said a word. Knowing that resisting arrest was illegal, a shocked and very enraged Jason let the guy cuff him.

The sight of Jason in handcuffs freaked Kim out beyond belief. "No! No! Take those things off of him! NOW! This is so wrong! We know who did this and she's a witch! None of this is true! Let him go! Let him go!" Kim shrieked.

"She's right. My ex-wife is obviously nuts. I love my daughter. Did she bother to tell you that she walked out on her?" Jason said angrily.

"Ms.Wakely told us everything. We're aware of how you pushed her out of her child's life and threatened her with bodily harm if she ever came anywhere near her again. Luckily, she managed to see her and find out about the sick, twisted things you've been doing. The poor woman is practically having a meltdown at the station. She's a mess. She may have to be sedated," the brunette guy said, looking at Jason in disgust. Wakely, of course, was Gina's maiden name.

"Oh. my. God! She's lying. She's a lying witch! She knows what a great father Jason is. She's just doing this to hurt him because she's so cruel and heartless! She's trying to take Jade away from Jason. She-" Kim was raving.

"Enough, ma'am. Let's go, Scott," the blond said gruffly.

Jade- who'd been a little scared by all the yelling- came running up to the door. "What's wrong? Is Daddy going to jail?"

Jason didn't want her to hear about any of this. He didn't even want to hear it again. "Don't worry, princess. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. I just have to take care of something very important."

"Jase, I'm gonna be down there, okay? I'll take Jade to your mom's and explain it all to Karen," Kim said.

"No, Kim. You don't need this right now," Jason said as they began leading him away.

Kim stepped in front of Jade so she wouldn't have to watch the awful sight. "No, Jase! Don't fight me on this. I'm coming. I don't care what you say. I love you!" She'd possibly never meant that statement more than she did at this very moment.

"I love you, too!" he yelled before he was forced into the police car.

Kim watched as the car drove away. She couldn't even begin to describe the powerful emotions running around in her at a frantic pace right now. Had this really just happened? Was the man she loved really heading to the _police_ station to be questioned about such a disgusting, twisted crime he'd never commit in a million years?

'_Gina_. _That bitch is so dead_,' she thought, her eyes narrowing.

* * *

**More crazy and intense drama to come. Stay tuned and Cya!**


	26. Chapter 26

Here's chappie 26. **Thanks** to everyone once again. Big, big thanks.

Well, I hope this is passable. Late night chapter. Hope there aren't many errors in it.

* * *

Kim instantly turned to Jade- whose eyes were wide with fear. Kim felt a sharp pang. Jade. The poor little girl had gone through so much. More than kids her age should have to. And to have to watch your father get arrested... . God. Gina was nowhere near being human. She could definitely have been one of the villains from the ranger days. Definitely. Kim couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so much intense fury towards another person. 

"Kim, is Daddy gonna go away forever? 'Cause he promised he would never leave me," Jade said tearfully.

Kim got down on one knee and placed her hands on Jade's shoulders. "And he's gonna keep that promise, sweetie. He is."

"But why did they take him away? Daddy's not a bad man," Jade said, tears now sliding down her face.

Kim smiled sadly. She was fighting her own tears. "No, he's not, baby. He's a very good man. He's special. And he loves you so much. He really does. And that's forever, Jade. Your father would do anything for you. See... what just happened was a horrible, horrible mistake."

"A mistake? Who made it?" Jade asked.

Kim bit her lower lip. She hated Gina. She really did. But the witch was still Jade's mother and, in spite of everything, Jade did love her. Kim didn't want to badmouth her to her own daughter. A daughter she sure as hell didn't deserve... . The former pink ranger cleared her throat. "The police did, sweetie." She hated having to lie, but, she just couldn't tell Jade who was really to blame.

"Oh," Jade said.

"Yeah. But, you know what? Your Daddy and I are gonna fix the mistake. Everything is gonna be fine," Kim said, then, she pulled the little girl into a hug. Then, she pulled away slightly to look inot her eyes. "I'm gonna take you to Grandma Karen's house for a little while. I have to help Daddy."

"I wanna help, too," Jade said.

"And you can help him by being a good little girl for your Gram. That'd help him a lot," Kim said.

"Okay," Jade said, smiling.

"Good," Kim said, gently wiping the girl's tears away.

* * *

"Oh, my God!" Karen exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror. 

"She's a complete head case," Kim said.

She and Jade had just arrived at Karen's a few minutes earlier. After sending Jade to another room, Kim quickly explained what had happened to Karen. Needless to say, the woman was stunned, horrified... pissed as all get out.

"I just can't... the _nerve_ of that... . Oh, she is nothing but trouble. I can honestly think of a million ways to erase her from existence. I cannot believe this," Karen said, shaking her head slowly.

"Well, I brought Jade over 'cause I have to get down to the station and help Jason," Kim said.

"Maybe I should go, Kimberly. After all, you just gave birth a few days ago and-" Karen began.

"I really appreciate the concern, but, I'm going, Karen. I am. Nothing can stop me. I'm going. Jason needs me," Kim said. He really did. Nothing else mattered.

Karen stared at the younger woman for a few moments, then, smiled softly. "You really do love him."

"More than I ever thought possible," Kim said seriously.

"Well, you go ahead, sweetie. I'll call your friends and mom. Oh, Kim... he's so lucky to have you in his life," Karen said, hugging Kim.

* * *

Jason sat in the interrogation room at the AGPD, staring ahead blankly. When he'd first come to the station, Gina had given an Oscar-winning performance. She'd yelled and shrieked like a totally hysterical maniac about what a sick monster he was. Even went as far as trying to physically attack him. '_What a psychotic bitch_.' 

He looked around the room. Man. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was actually about to be questioned for a disgusting crime he didn't or would never commit. In a twisted way, this was actually a little funny. A former superhero had gotten arrested. That'd be a hell of a headline. Too bad he wasn't exactly in the mood to laugh it up.

What really bothered him was the fact that Jade had seen him get arrested. He'd never forget the scared look on her face. Jade. Jason shook his head. '_They_ _can't hold me. Gina's not gonna get away with this. If they test Jade for molestation, Gina'll be the one they lock up. Probably in a loony bin when they find out how nuts she is_.'

The door opened then and a stern-faced detective walked in. He looked like the type that'd never had fun a day in his life and was determined to make sure nobody else did, either. Great. He walked up to the table and stared murderously at Jason.

'_I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to wet my pants_,' Jason couldn't help thinking.

The detective placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. He was obviously hoping to intimidate the former ranger. Shake him up a bit. Make him squirm. Well, that wasn't going to be happening in this particular lifetime. Not just because Jason didn't scare easily. He was also too furious.

"People like you make me sick to my stomach," the detective said harshly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jason sat back in his chair and held the cold gaze with no problem at all. "I'm not saying anything without a lawyer present."

* * *

A breathless Kim burst into the police station a very short while later. She ran up to the first officer she saw and began speaking immediately. 

"Hi. Listen, can you help me? My boyfriend Jason Scott was just brought in and-" she was saying.

"That perv's your boyfriend?" the officer said, curling his upper lip.

Kim's rage intensified and she glared at the man. "You don't know anything about him. This is a false accusation."

"You're defending him. No big shock there," the officer said smoothly.

Kim decided it was best to talk to someone else. Definitely. Because if she spent another second with this freaking moron, they'd be arresting her, too! She shook her head. "Just forget it. I don't have time for this." Then, she turned to search for another officer. She tensed when her eyes landed on Gina- who was sitting in a chair, crying. An officer was kneeling down beside her, speaking quietly to her.

Without really thinking about it, Kim squared her shoulders and marched over to Satan's firstborn daughter. Gina looked up at her. Kim glared right back and folded her arms over her chest. This woman deserved the worst kind of torture anyone could think of. Seriously. Those crocodile tears of hers only made Kim angrier.

"_Save_ it, Gina. Just cut this crap and tell the truth. _Now_," Kim snapped.

Gina took a deep, shaky breath. "Kim, I really don't know what you're talk-"

"Liar!" Kim shrieked before she could stop herself. Everyone looked over at her. She really, really didn't care. Especially when she thought of all the unbelievable pain and heartache Gina'd caused. Especially when she thought of the fear that'd been in Jade's eyes when she'd had to watch Jason get arrested.

The officer'd who'd been kneeling by Gina slowly stood to his feet and looked at Kim. "Listen, miss-"

"No! This woman is a pathetic, cruel liar! She doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Jason is not a child molester and she knows that. She just wants him miserable because she's a lunatic," Kim raved. "Why don't you test Jade for molestation? You'll see that Gina's an evil-"

"I really-" the officer cut in.

"Come off it, Gina. Stop this now. Right now. You claim to care so much about Jade. If that was really true, you'd have never pulled this disgusting stunt," Kim said angrily, trembling with rage.

Gina decided it was the perfect time to lose it, then. She sprang to her feet and glared at Kim. "_Never_ accuse me of not caring about my daughter! _Ever_! If I didn't care, I'd have allowed Jason to keep hurting her! But, I didn't. I put a stop to it! Something you're obviously too weak to do! Meaning _you_ don't really care about Jade. The _only _thing that matters to you is being in his bed and that. is. _sick_! You both deserve each other because you're both repulsive and I want my child away from you!"

"You _crazy_-" Kim was saying, then, she made a lunge for Gina. The officer quickly pulled her away and Kim struggled to free herself. She knew that she wasn't physically well enough yet to do what she'd just tried to do, but, she'd lost control. "_You're_ the sick one, Gina! You're hurting your own child- again! You take her father away from her and she will_ hate_ you for the rest of her life."

"I'm doing what's best for my daughter! Where is she? Where's my child? Don't tell me you left her alone in that house!" Gina screeched hysterically.

"Shut up! You know I'd never do that," Kim said venomously.

"Then, where is she? Where?!" Gina shrieked, her eyes wide.

"You're crazier than I thought if you think I'd tell you," Kim snapped. Then, she looked at the officer restraining her. "Could you let go, please? I wanna talk to Jason."

"He's being questioned," he said coolly.

"Could you let me go anyway? Manhandling isn't a thrill for me," Kim said flatly.

"Fine. But, if you go after her again-" he began.

"I _won't_," Kim said through gritted teeth.

He looked at her for several moments, then, released her. "You really should be a _lot_ more considerate. This woman is distraught."

Kim tried not to roll her eyes when Gina burst into tears once again and sank down to the floor. Everyone looked at her as if she were the great victim. The sympathy turned Kim's stomach. Honestly. They then looked at Kim as though _she_ was the heartless loon. Like she really cared what strangers thought of her. She only cared about getting Jason out of this mess and making sure Gina paid for this.

'_And she will pay. I don't know how or when. But I'll make sure it happens. You're gonna lose, you bitch. You're gonna lose_,' Kim thought, glaring at the sobbing "actress" on the floor.

* * *

**More to come soon. Cya.**


	27. Chapter 27

Well, here's the next chapter and hoping I still have everyone's interest.

I greatly appreciate the unbelievable support and attention this fic has gotten. I'm just in awe.

Once again, I'm not a big law buff- **at all**- so... don't bust my chops or slam me 'bout anything, please. LOL.

* * *

"Listen, I don't have time for this _crap_, Scott," the detective said, slamming his palm down on the table. 

"I know my rights. No attorney, no words from me," Jason said calmly.

"Are you aware that sexual molestation is a very serious- not to mention, revolting- crime? Do you get that? You're in serious trouble," the detective said, glaring at him.

"I also get that false accusation isn't exactly legal. I wanna call my lawyer now," Jason said. His cousin- Lynda Dawes- was an attorney.

"You won't get away with this," the detective said.

"You really want something from me? Here it is. My ex-wife is unstable. She wasn't threatened or pushed out of Jade's life. She left because she wanted to. You want proof? There's a letter at my house. She wrote all about how she couldn't handle marriage and motherhood," Jason said.

"Please. Letters can be forged," the other man said.

"Hers wasn't. Gina putting on a show for you guys and acting like a raving lunatic is not real evidence of anything. A sexual assault evidence kit is," Jason said. He hated having to put his daughter through this crap. But, unfortunately, it was necessary. Very.

"Oh, the little girl will be tested. Tomorrow. It's procedure. But it won't matter because we already know what the results will be," the detective sneered.

"Again... I want to call my lawyer," Jason said calmly. '_What a frigging moron_.'

"Fine," the other man said coldly.

The door opened then and a dark-haired woman stepped in. Jason's eyebrows shot up. His cousin. '_Mom or Kim must've called her _.'

The detective stood up straight and his eyes iced over. "Dawes."

"Ferguson," she said in the same flat tone. "Hi, Jason."

"Hey, Lynda. I'm glad you're here," he said.

"So am I. Karen called me. Oh, sweetie. I am so sorry. I had no idea Gina was so incredibly twisted. She's out there right now- giving a lovely performance. Kim's out there, too," Lynda said.

Jason nodded. "I was expecting that."

"Ferguson, I need a few minutes alone with my client," Lynda said crisply.

The detective glared at her, but, nodded abruptly and left the room- not before shooting Jason a disgusted look. Jason snorted and shook his head.

"What a great guy," he said dryly.

"Yeah. He's always been a laugh a minute," Lynda said, sitting down across from him. "First of all, I wanna say that I'm sorry about your twins. But I'm sure they're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks," he said.

Lynda nodded, then, took a deep breath. "All right. Unfortunately, they're gonna have to hold you here until after the rape test has been performed and they get the results. Because you're not allowed near Jade right now."

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Jason asked.

"Not very long. You won't have to stay here for more than one night," Lynda said.

Even the thought of one night in jail made his stomach turn. Jail. He had to spend the night in jail. Him. He really couldn't believe any of this was happening. '_I was just home in the middle of cooking_ _dinner. And now I'm sitting here in an interrogation room at a police station. What the hell_?'

Lynda reached across the table and took his hand. "Everything's gonna be fine, Jason. We'll get this messed cleared up and Gina will be properly punished."

The mention of her name made his blood boil. "Jade's not gonna understand any of this. She's gonna be scared."

"That's understandable since she's only four. But Karen will be there for her. Jade's surrounded by a lotta loved ones. So are you," Lynda said.

Jason threw her a grateful half-smile. "Thanks for helping me out, Lyn."

"What are cousins for?" she said with a smile. "So, should I bring Kim in? She really wants a few minutes with you."

"I want that, too. Get her for me," he said.

* * *

Kim stepped into the interrogation room, a bunch of different emotions tumbling around in her. She looked around warily. God, she hated everything about police stations. She looked at Jason- who was staring down at the table. He didn't belong in this place. He didn't belong anywhere near this place. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"Hey, angel," he said as she walked up to the table and sat down across from him.

"I hate this," she said, looking into his eyes. "I hate Gina. I hate her so much. Jason, I wanna kill her. I really do."

"I know," he said quietly.

Kim shook her head. "She's so hateful. A person like that shouldn't be allowed to raise kids."

"And she won't. She won't," he said. Then, he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm just... I mean, Gary came back... he's sick and might die, Gina came back, my brother is being a headache, I've got two kids in the hospital 'cause they were born a little too early and they have breathing trouble. And, now this. I'm... tired, Kim. I'm just... really, really tired."

Kim's eyes filled with tears. She really hated how down and out he sounded. It was so, so heartbreaking. She took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. "I know you are, baby."

He shook his head slowly. "People always see me as the guy who can take care of everything with no problems at all. The guy who can easily deal with whatever's thrown his way. The guy who's never afraid. The rock. Well, you know what? Sometimes... they really couldn't be more wrong."

Kim felt a stab of guilt and bit her lower lip. He was right. It was a little hard sometimes- especially for her- to remember that Jason wasn't flawless. That was he really wasn't Superman. That he could crumble. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know it's not easy having to be the guy everybody can depend on. I don't exactly help make things easier at times and-"

"Hey, don't do that. Kim, you never lean too hard. Don't worry about that. I love you and the guys and my family. I'm always gonna try to be there when I'm needed no matter what. I just mean that... it's a lot to live up to at times," he said.

"I understand. I love you, too," she said as he kissed her hand.

He smiled and nodded. Then, he sighed heavily. "Well... you know I'm not going anywhere tonight, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Listen, why don't you stop by the hospital and visit with the twins for awhile?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea," she said. She really needed to see her babies right now.

"And try to just take it easy," he said.

"I will. Easier said than done, but... I _will_ try. For you and us," she said with a weak smile.

* * *

Gina was waiting outside of the station when Kim exited a couple minutes later. The brunette had her head down. Gina smirked. "Hi, Kimmie. What's wrong? Dog just die?" 

Kim's head snapped up and her eyes blazed when she saw Gina. Oh, she'd try to take it easy later. She had a few words for this witch. She stalked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. Gina's hand flew to her cheek and she glared at the shorter woman.

"You are a heartless, soulless bitch and you should be eaten alive by every rat in this state. Your little plan isn't gonna work, Gina. When this blows over, you'll be in deep crap," Kim said in a hard voice. "You're a psycho."

"No, sweetie. I'm brilliant. I'm freaking _brilliant_," Gina said with a cruel smile. "I know exactly what I'm doing, little one."

"The results from the test will be negative and you're gonna get charged for false accusation," Kim said.

"No matter what happens, I'm getting my daughter. You better believe it," Gina said with a slight cackle.

"You don't even want her. You're trying to take away the parent that does. Let's say this _did_ work, how are you gonna explain to Jade that you had her father locked up for something he'd never do in a million years? You gonna lie? You're damn good at it, after all," Kim said.

"Ouch. I'm wounded," Gina said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic, Kimberly." Then, she turned to leave, but, Kim grabbed her arm before she could stop herself. Gina was surprised by how strong the petite woman's grip was. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Gina, no matter what you try... you'll lose. Because that's what losers do. Lose. You'll always lose and you're gonna be alone for the rest of your pathetic life because no one could want something like you," Kim said.

"Your precious Jasey did," Gina sneered.

"No. He wanted a woman he _thought_ was sane," Kim said.

"And now he wants a daughter-stealing slut," Gina said nastily. "Boy, does his taste sucks."

Yeah. It really _did_," Kim said sweetly. Then, she spat in Gina's face. "Go to hell, you stupid witch." Then, she turned and headed off. Gina glared after her, then, turned and stalked off in the opposite direction, crazed thoughts running through her brain. She began wiping her face.

'_That whore has no idea who she's dealing with. Neither does Jason. I'm so gonna be the last_ _person standing_.'

* * *

**That's all for now. Cya.**


	28. Chapter 28

Why did I decide to update again so quickly? Who knows?

But if anybody has a problem with it, I won't do it again. ;-)

* * *

'_What_ _the hell am I gonna do now_?' Gina wondered as she frantically paced the floor of her hotel room later that night. She couldn't believe she hadn't even thought of the rape test! She'd been so wrapped up in ruining Jason- whom she hated with an intensity that almost scared her. Sure, she'd been all cocky and overconfident, but, she was really freaking out about this whole thing now. 

'_Maybe_ _I should just leave tonight. Yeah. But, they could always find me and the punishment would_ _be worse_,' she thought. Man, she'd really backed herself into a corner here! '_Or have I? I'm down_, _but, that doesn't mean I'm out. I just have to find a way to get Jade and get outta here_.' She knew the little girl was probably home and definitely asleep by now, so, tonight was out of the question. But it was now or never.

Then, her eyes lit up and she laughed gleefully. Her panic quickly disappeared. '_I** can** get her tonight! I know that house like the back of my hand- I used to live there, after_ _all. There are ways to get in. Ways that Jason probably doesn't even know about to this very day. Forget the cops. Jade and I getting out of here tonight_,' she thought with a cold smile, her confidence returning in full force.

* * *

'_Might wanna get an alarm installed, Jase. Oh, well. I bet he will after this_!' Gina thought a short while later with a soft, slightly crazed laugh. She'd decided to pick the back door lock and was now in the center of the kitchen. She looked at her watch. Kim was most likely asleep now. Even if she wasn't, Gina was sure she could handle the woman with no problems at all. Nothing was going to stop her. 

'_I'll be quiet anyway. Don't wanna take my chances_,' she thought as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen. She was going to get her daughter and head back to Sacramento first thing in the morning. She truly was no longer worried about the cops. Everybody could just go to Hell. She was Gina Wakely. _Nothing _was going to stop her. Nothing at all. '_Sure_,_ they'll know this was all a huge lie when they find Jade gone and Jason will be released_. _But it won't matter. Because he still won't have her_.'

Gina reached her daughter's room, entered and made her way over to the bed- where the little girl was sleeping soundly. Gina turned on the bedside Cinderella lamp. Okay, she could just carry her out of here. If she woke up, Gina'd come up with some explanation that would satisfy her. She was sure she could.

"Okay, sweetie. Time to go," she whispered a little loudly.

"The hell it is."

Gina's head snapped up at the sound of the ice cold voice. Surprise filled her eyes when she found Kimberly Hart standing in the doorway. Gina looked back at the sleeping child, then, at Kim again. Rage began filling her. "Get lost, Kim. This really has nothing to do with you."

Kim just glared at the blonde. So, Gina'd snuck in. Well, she obviously hadn't thought Kim would be awake to ruin her sick plan. Kim had been laying in her and Jason's bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't the slightest bit sleepy. Then, she'd heard a soft, but, weird noise. Something in the back of her mind had told her to check it out.

"Come out here, will you, Gina? I don't wanna wake Jade," Kim said calmly.

Gina rolled her eyes and stalked up to the doorway. "Whatever. But it doesn't matter what you do or say, Kimberly. Jade's going with me. There won't be any rape test."

"Just come to the kitchen, please," Kim said quietly. Oh, she hated Gina, but, at the moment, she was feeling more calm than anything else. She didn't really know why.

Gina scoffed and followed Kim to the kitchen. When the two women had entered the room, Gina looked at Kim in irritation. "Make this quick. I've got things to do. And shouldn't you be resting anyway? You did just give birth, after all."

"We both know you couldn't care less about that," Kim said lightly.

"True," Gina agreed.

"So... you wanna add kidnapping and breaking and entering to your crime list, huh? God, Gina. When did you get so sad? Did you not get enough hugs as a child or something?" Kim said, shaking her head. She knew exactly what Jason'd meant by being tired. Gina was very, very tiring.

"If you called me in here just to throw pathetic insults at me, then-" Gina was saying.

"Jade's not going anywhere with you. But, you're right about one thing, though," Kim said with a slight smile.

Her tone and behavior in general was actually starting to make Gina a little uneasy. '_Why_ _am I letting_ _her get to me? She's a little twit. I've got, like, four or five inches on her_.' But... Jason had once told her years ago that Kimberly could actually be very intimidating when she really wanted to be. Gina continued to hold her ground anyway.

"Right about _what_?"

"You said there won't be any rape test. And there won't be. Because I'm gonna call Karen over to stay with Jade for awhile and you and I gonna take a little trip down to the AGPD. Then, you'll tell them the truth, Jason will sign release forms or however it works and he'll be home where he belongs," Kim said, folding her arms over her chest.

"And you call _me_ crazy," Gina said with a laugh.

"I'm wrong. You're not crazy. You're seriously freaking insane. You're also not very bright, either. You've got a lot to learn about love," Kim said.

"Just save it," Gina snapped.

"Oh, don't worry, Gina. I'm sure they'll actually go easy on you. Community service, psychological testing, medication. Even supervised visits with Jade. Unless, of course, you completely freak out. Then, it's the funny farm for ya," Kim said, looking into the other woman's eyes.

"Been watching a lotta Law and Order, have we? NYPD Blue?" Gina sneered.

"It's great how you can be a comedian when you're in serious crap," Kim said, nodding.

Gina walked up to Kim. "No matter what happens... no one will ever be able to keep me away from Jade. Nothing can stop me. Not jail, not a mental hospital, not you, Jason or his bitch of a mother. Nothing."

"I'll never understand how Jade came from something like you," Kim said.

"Ooh, that hurt. Look, I'm not gonna let anybody brainwash her," Gina said.

"Including you?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Gina scoffed. "You remember calling me soulless? That was funny as hell coming from a child-stealing, homewrecking tramp. And you're proud of it."

"Oh, my God. You really are a freak. What home did I wreck, Gina? _You_ broke up your marriage. _You_ abandoned your child. For selfish reasons. And now you're trying to take her away from people who really loves her to spite them, to make them miserable. If that's not soulless, what is?" Kim said. She actually almost felt sorry for this woman.

"You're just a little... _bitch_, aren't you?" Gina spat before slapping Kim hard across the face.

Kim's eyes darkened and she returned the slap. Gina shoved her backward and Kim grunted in pain when she slammed back into the counter. She really wasn't physically well enough to be fighting with Gina, but, she couldn't make herself care. She really couldn't. She'd probably regret it later and Jason would not be happy she'd done this, but, she'd simply have to deal. Gina was pure evil and she was hurting people Kim loved. She had to be stopped. An intense fury Kim hadn't felt in years began slowly filling her.

"Had enough already?" Gina taunted, sauntering up to Kim. "Hope so. Kim, you don't have a chance in hell of getting the best of me. I'd beat the-" But she was cut short by a punch to the abdomen. Gina grunted and clutched her stomach. "You stupid-"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kim growled before punching Gina once again. Gina grabbed Kim's arm and they both dropped to the floor. Kim yanked free, got on her knees and punched Gina in the mouth a few times. Gina tried not to howl. She turned to punch Kim in the stomach, but, Kim shoved her onto back and delivered a couple punches to her ribs. Then, she stood to her feet and began kicking her repeatedly... on the side of her face, neck, ribs, hip. Gina, who was now weakening rapidly, could only moan and groan in agony. Blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

Kim dropped down to her knees again moments later, yanked Gina up into a sitting position and the blonde saw pure fire in the normally sunny brunette's eyes. "You're a waste of skin." Then, she shoved her back down onto the floor, leaned down and pressed her forearm into the blonde's throat. Kim ignored the gagging and gasping and beared her weight down. She had no idea where all her strength was coming from. She looked into Gina's eyes. "I'd kill you, but, you're not even worth that. Besides, I could never hurt Jade like that. You're still her mom, unfortunately."

"That's r-right," Gina coughed. "I'm... the reason...unh... she exists."

"Actually, Jason is. Ya know, when you really think about it. But we can have the "where babies come from" discussion later. You have work to do," Kim said in fierce tone.

"F-forget it. I'm not getting... into any kinda trouble," Gina managed to choke out.

Kim applied more pressure to her throat. "You're _going _to that station."

Gina unsuccessfully tried to remove Kim's arm. How the hell could this woman be so strong? Gina was actually starting to see colors. And she'd be lying her ass off if she said that the shorter woman wasn't tripping her out big time right now. Here they were... alone in the eerily quiet kitchen... and she was nearly being killed. The kitchen... a room with knives. Kim could easily snap and change her mind about the killing thing. The look in her eyes certainly said it was probably possible.

Kim used her free hand and took Gina's. Gina tried not to scream when the other woman gripped her thumb tightly and began bending it backward. Crap!

"The cops are gonna know the truth. You tell 'em now and you won't have much to worry about. Get the help you need, get yourself together. You'll still have a chance to live an at least semi-normal life. You should be thanking me, Gina. I'm actually trying to help you- even though you don't deserve it," Kim said seriously, coldly.

"Get _off_-" Gina began.

"Jason's needed. He has three kids. One of which happens to be yours. Do you really want Jade to find out _you're_ the reason her father had to go to jail? Oh, I'm sure that'll go over real well," Kim said, releasing Gina's now sore thumb.

"Shut-" Gina began.

Kim applied more pressure and the other woman whimpered. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Jade's only four, Gina. The kid shouldn't have to go through all this. You need to get your issues taken care of before you end up killing yourself."

"Just get-" Gina began.

"Forget it," Kim snapped. Then, she sighed. "So, what are you gonna do? You better make your choice soon 'cause it obviously won't be long before you pass out. You don't want that. Becasue there's no telling where you'll wake up." Her voice was sounding ominous now. Yes, hers. But she was well past her boiling point. Gina really needed to be stopped.

"Crazy," Gina gasped, blinking rapidly.

"No. I'm just somebody that wants to be happy and have a halfway normal life with the man that I love," Kim said, her voice and eyes emotion-filled now. She just passionately wanted Gina to leave them alone. Get out of their lives. The emotion vanished and her eyes iced over. "So? What do you choose?"

Gina- whose head was now spinning- looked up into Kim's emotionless eyes. Wow. She'd never seen the woman look and sound so, so _determined_ and so... cold and _dead_. Wow... . Kim pursed her lips tightly and she eased up ever so slightly on the pressure and Gina opened her mouth to speak... .

* * *

**Oh, that hated cliffie. More to come soon... . If ya want more, that is. ;-)**


	29. Chapter 29

Here's chapter twenty-nine. Figured I'd better get it out here before an angry mob came after me, LOL!

**Anyway**, I think it's now safe to say that "ITTY" is nearly over. Yep...

WELL... enjoy. Hopefully... .

* * *

"Well?" Kim said when no words came flowing out of the other woman's mouth. She refused to completely let up on the pressure on Gina's throat. You had to be careful with this woman. Very. "Answer me, Gina. _Now_. I'm dead serious." 

Gina glared up at her, her uneasiness transforming into annoyance and anger once again. "Kimberly, this is ridiculous. Look what you're _doing_."

Kim's eyes blazed and she quickly brought the pressure back- causing Gina to moan in pain. But Kim really didn't care. At this point, she'd do almost anything to get Gina to 'fess up. She was so sick of all this crap. She really was. It just couldn't go on any further. "Gina, if you just do us all a favor by doing what you know is the right thing, I won't even press charges."

"For _what_?

"For breaking into this house and trying to kidnap a young child," Kim said calmly.

"A young child who happens to be mine," Gina snapped.

"Like I said before, they'll go easy on you and get you the help you need if you just tell the truth _now_," Kim said as if Gina hadn't spoken one word at all.

"This is-" Gina began.

"Did you really love Jason once?" Kim asked.

"I married him, didn't I?" Gina said, rolling her eyes.

"Like that means anything. I think you just _thought_ you loved him. You didn't. How could you when it's obvious you don't even love or like yourself? Gina, you're in no condition at all to take care of a child," Kim said honestly.

"Kim, I'm in no mood for this crap," Gina said harshly. "Besides, when did you become a psychologist anyway?"

"Forget Jason and me. And yourself, for once. Think of who's really important in all this- Jade. You may not wanna be a mother, but, not even you would wanna traumatize a child like this," Kim said.

"Kim-"

"You left her, Gina. You left her. It didn't do much damage because you came back a few months later. But this... it won't be good for her at all. God, Gina. A four-year-old shouldn't have "get a rape test" on their "to-do" list," Kim said, shaking her head.

Gina fell silent. Kim watched her face carefully, but, it revealed nothing. The blonde's eyes were empty. So, she was really going to put her own flesh and blood through this crap. A child she'd carried for nearly a year and brought into the world. Wow. Renewed rage filled Kim. She couldn't believe she'd bothered trying to talk sense into this woman. Had actually tried to help her. '_Hell, maybe I am the crazy one_.'

"You are so_ hateful_. It's hard to believe you're a real person. I hope you a have a nice, big room down in Hell. You are really, without a doubt, the single most screwed up, bitter, heartless-" Kim was saying.

"I'll do it," Gina cut in.

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"I said I'll do it," Gina said coolly.

"You'll do it," Kim said slowly.

"Yes, dammit," Gina snapped. Then, she sighed heavily. "I'll do it... I'll tell the cops the truth."

* * *

Kim looked over at Gina as they headed up to the doors to the police station. Karen was with Jade now. Anyway, Gina had said nothing the whole ride here. No arguments, no insults, no psychotic rants... nothing. Kim still had her guard up, though. If Gina tried to break out into a run or something, Kim was fully prepared to go after her and tackle her crazy butt down to the ground. 

When they entered the station, Kim grabbed Gina's arm and led her over to Detective Ferguson- who looked up from the paperwork on his desk and frowned at the sight of them. He stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Gina has something interesting to share with you, detective," Kim said lightly.

Gina looked down at her feet, then, up at the expectant detective. She cleared her throat, ran her fingers through her hair and began shifting her weight from foot to foot. Then, she hugged herself and looked around the station. She couldn't believe this. How had it all gotten so messed up? Why had her life ended up like this?

"_Well_, Miss Wakely?" Ferguson said, more than a hint of irritation in his voice.

Gina's focus returned to him and she began trembling. "I lied," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Pardon?" he said with a frown.

"I lied!" she screamed- causing Kim to jump a little and everyone in the station to look at her. Gina shook her head rapidly. "I lied. I lied. I lied. The truth is, I set it all in motion."

"What are you talking about?" Ferguson asked.

"Almost a year ago, I left my husband and daughter by _choice_," she said. "I didn't want that life anymore. I didn't think I was cut out for it. So, I left him a letter, then, headed for Sacramento- searching for a life I'd really be happy with and, for awhile, I had it. I know what I did was wrong, but, I just couldn't, okay? I couldn't."

Ferguson looked over at Kim, then, Gina again. "Are you being forced to say any of this?"

'_Oh_,_ please_,' Kim thought, unable to help rolling her eyes.

"No. It's all true. Jason didn't force me out of Jade's life. I left because I really wanted to. And, even though he is my least favorite person now, he is and always have been a very good parent. He loves Jade and would never do what I accused him of. Not in a million years," Gina said, feeling dangerously close to a genuine breakdown. Everything had gotten so out of control. All she'd wanted was... wait. What was it that she wanted exactly? Had she really found out yet?

Ferguson looked into her eyes. "Miss... you said you wanted to leave your life behind. If that's true, why did you come back and why in the_ hell _did you make such a serious accusation? An innocent man is in a jail cell right now."

"I don't know why I- look, I just- everything just isn't right! I saw how close she was with Kimberly and I freaked, all right? I couldn't deal with the fact that they seemed like this happy little family," Gina said angrily.

"Why not? You didn't want a family. Why did you even care?" the detective asked.

"Because I knew they'd brainwash her. That they'd turn her against me and make her hate me," Gina said, slamming her palm on the desk. "Another thing, I was going to take Jade away tonight to keep the test from happening. I... broke into Jason and Kim's house-"

"_What_?" Ferguson said, his eyes widening slightly.

"I know, all right? Another really bad move. But I was desperate! Can't anybody understand-" she was saying.

"Can _you_?" the detective asked. He couldn't believe how seriously unbalanced this woman so obviously was. They'd made a huge mistake... . He looked at Kim. "Miss, I don't know what to say except that, well, I- I'm... I've never been very good at apologies. But... I'm very sorry. I, I really am."

"I believe you. All I really want is for Jason to get out of here," Kim said.

"Understandable," Ferguson said. He really wasn't looking forward to giving the apology that Jason Scott deserved. This was truly one of the most humiliating and disturbing situations he'd ever been in. "There is one matter to handle before he's released. Miss Wakely broke into your house. You know you can press charges."

Kim looked over at Gina- who closed her eyes. Oh, yeah. It'd be really easy to do it. She definitely wanted to and yet... she didn't. And really couldn't. Gina didn't need jail or prison time. She needed psychiatric help. Besides, there was Jade to think about. No matter what Gina had done or tried to do, she was still- after all- Jade's mother. Jade had been through enough.

"Yeah, I know I can. But, as much as I'd love Gina to be _under_ the prison... I'm not gonna press charges," Kim said. Gina's eyes flew open and she looked at Kim in shock.

"Are you sure?" Ferguson asked.

"Yes," Kim said seriously. "No real damage was done."

"I'll get Jason now," the detective said quietly, then, turned to leave.

"Why did you do that?" Gina asked Kim.

"I love Jade," Kim said simply.

A couple minutes later, Ferguson returned with Jason in tow. The apology he'd fumbled through before leading Jason away would have been hilarious if Jason wasn't so damn tired right now. And he couldn't believe Gina had confessed. What had made her?

Kim's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran over to Jason. She hugged him wordlessly. Gina, meanwhile, looked nervous. Ferguson looked at Kimberly.

"Ma'am, are you sure you don't wanna press charges for the break-in?"

Jason's eyes widened. Break-in? Ferguson hadn't mentioned that to him. "Kim, what the hell is talking about?" Before she could answer, Jason looked at his ex-wife. "You broke into my house?"

"She was all set to take Jade, but-" Kim began.

"You're twisted, Gina. You're the most twisted person I've ever met in my life and that's saying a lot 'cause I've seen a_ lot_ of mind-blowing things," Jason said, giving her a steely glare.

"Oh, yeah," Kim muttered in agreement.

After signing the release forms, the detective looked at Jason. "You're free to go. But, before you do, you need to make a choice here. You can have your ex-wife arrested."

Gina's stomach tightened. She suddenly felt very sick. Oh, God, no. No. The thought of jail... . True, she'd had this coming, but, the very idea of jail... . When Jason looked at her, she saw absolutely nothing in his eyes and it just made her stomach tighten even more.

Jason began rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you going to?" the detective asked.

Jason looked at Kim, then, the detective and finally, Gina. "She should be locked up." Gina felt like she would have that meltdown right here and now... it was obvious. "But not in a jail cell." Her jaw dropped.

Jason looked at Ferguson. "My daughter's been through enough. So have I. You don't have to arrest her... unless she chooses to ignore the restraining order I want."

"_What_?" Gina screeched.

Jason ignored her. "Do the community service thing if ya want. Even have her spend the night here. Medicate her. Whatever. Just make it light. I'm just going to get a restraining order because I don't want Gina Wakely anywhere near my daughter or me."

"Jason-" Gina began.

"Just be glad I'm cutting you slack you sure as hell don't deserve. Let's get outta here, Kim," Jason said, taking her hand.

'_I can't let him get away with this_,' Gina thought angrily as she slammed her palm on the desk again. But... what could she do? There had to be something, right?

* * *

"You did _what_?" 

Kim sighed and shook her head. It was now over an hour later and they were in bed. Anyway, she'd just informed Jason of the kitchen incident with Gina. "Look, Jase, I know that I just had kids, but, she made me snap. I had to do something. She's such a bitch."

Jason looked at her in disapproval for a few moments, then, burst out laughing- unable to help it. He certainly wasn't for Kim fighting like that after being in a delivery room just days ago, but, she was right and Gina definitely knew how to bring it out of a person. Kim's eyebrows raised and he pulled her close.

"You know something, Pinky?"

"What?"

"You're awesome," he said seriously before kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Again, I don't have a lotta law knowledge, so... just remember "hey, it's only a fic" and go with it, please. I'm so crazy... LOL. Anyway, as I said before, things are about to wrap up soon... not before a couple more things taking place, of course. Cya.**


	30. Chapter 30

Here it is. Chapter 30. Lovin' shoutouts to all readers/reviewers. Keep the support a-comin'.

I forgot to mention this in a previous chapter, but, this fic was nominated at the "**What A Character**"** Awards** for: **Best Long Form Chapter Story**,** Best Romance, Best Ranger Couple **and **Best OC**. And, **shockingly** enough, I was nominated for **Best Author**. Anyway, you can check out the site by clicking on the link in **angellwings' or my** profile. (Yep, I went on and quickly learned how to post links, LOL)!

And, congrats again, **Zeopurple** for your** nomination** at the "**Season of Love**" (hope I got the name right)** Awards**. (grins).

* * *

"Daddy!" 

The excited little voice jolted Jason out of his sleep the next day- Wednesday morning. He yawned and blinked a couple times. Then, he sat up slowly, stretched and began smiling when Jade- who was wide awake and dressed already- climbed onto the bed. He pulled her onto his lap and she hugged him as though he'd vanish if she ever let go.

"Good morning to you, too, baby girl," he said. "Where's Kim?"

"She's cooking breakfast," Jade replied. "And she told me to tell you that if you try to stop her, she'll give you cooties."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Can't have that, so, I'd better listen to her."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I don't like what happened last night," she said in a soft voice as she played with the hem of his t-shirt.

Jason's stomach clenched. What he'd truly hated most about the whole mess was the fact that she'd had to witness him being handcuffed and driven away in a police car. Sure, she was only four, but... images like that could be forever burned into her brain. He could and would take anything except his daughter being traumatized- whether it be temporary or permanent trauma. Didn't matter. He looked down into her eyes.

"I don't like it, either, baby," he said quietly.

"Why did they take you away? And where is Mommy? Did she leave again?" Jade asked, her eyes wide.

Jason did his best to ignore the emotions that surged through him at the mention of Gina. He had no idea what they'd do to her. They'd probably do a few psychological tests, then, ship her off to the nearest mental health facility. But... how the hell could he tell a four-year-old that her mother wasn't playing with a full deck? He looked over at the clock. '_I should get ready for work_.' Yeah, taking a day off would probably be the sensible thing to do -considering- and he knew Adam would understand, but, Jason needed to work.

"Daddy?"

He blinked and looked at his eldest child once again. She was waiting for answers. Too bad her short attention span wasn't coming in handy this time. Damn. He cleared his throat. "Baby girl, we'll have to talk about it all when Kim or I pick you up from daycare today, okay?"

" 'Kay," she said.

He nodded, relief filling him.

* * *

It was now several hours later and Jason's friends- who'd learned of what'd happened from his mother- had called with apologies and not the most pleasant words about Gina. Anyway, Kim, Jason and Jade had finished dinner a half-hour ago and the two adults were in the kitchen while Jade was in the den. To Jason's relief, Jade hadn't brought up her mother again.

"Ya know, I really can't wait til I'm able to work again. I know it's not as long as I think and the time will fly, but... . Anyway, I'm really excited about being a personal shopper. Of course, I'll be even more excited if I get hired anywhere," Kim said with a light laugh. She planned to began going to job interviews and all in a few weeks. She knew that she and Jason had enough in both their accounts to get by for the time being.

Jason smiled at her. "No "ifs" about it, Kim. That's one job that was made for you."

"No argument there," she agreed.

"I meant to ask, how're the twins?" he asked- knowing she'd gone to the hospital.

"Not better, but, not worse," she said with a sigh.

"Well, let's go to the hospital together tomorrow when I come home from work. I'm sure Mom won't mind watching Jade for awhile," he said. He really wanted to see his children... who weren't even supposed to be here right now. Wow.

Kim nodded. "Okay. I just, I just really wish that they were home."

"Me, too," he said quietly, staring at the kitchen table.

Kim stood, walked up to him and sat on his lap. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and she curled her arms around his neck. Kim shook her head.

"God, I'm glad all of the craziness is over with," she said. She was also glad he planned to handle the restraining order business in a few days.

"You and I both, Pinky. Man. I gotta tell ya... if someone had told me years ago that all of this crap would be happening to us, I'd have laughed in their faces," he said.

"Tell me about it. I also would've laughed about the superhero deal," she said- causing him to laugh.

"Hey, that one's _still_ hard to believe," he said.

She grinned. "True story. I don't think I'll ever be able to really wrap my mind around it." Then, she leaned into him. "I love you, Red Dragon. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Firebird. With all I have," he said before sharing a sweet kiss with her. The doorbell rang, then. They looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" they said in unison. Then, they laughed and shook their heads. "Well, only one way to find out," they both said simultaneously- again. They raised their eyebrows- at the same time- and just looked at each other.

"Too freaky," they said. Kim's jaw dropped. What in the... . She decided to take charge and get the normalcy back. She disentangled herself from him and stood.

"I'll get it," she said quickly, then, exited the kitchen- an amused expression on her face. Jason shook his head and laughed. '_We've known each other way too long_,' he thought.

Kim looked into the den to check on Jade before walking up to the door. The little girl was on the sofa and she seemed to be wrapped up in something on the television. Kim unlocked and opened the door to find Gary Scott there. He'd just been about to ring the bell again. He met Kim's eyes and smiled nervously.

"Hello, Kimberly," he said.

"Um, hi, Mr. Scott," she said.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see. How are the twins?" he asked.

"The same... thanks for asking," she said.

He nodded, then, opened his mouth to speak again. But no words would come. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Come in," Kim said softly, stepping aside.

He looked at her in surprise and she just nodded. Then, he stepped into the house. Kim closed and locked the door. "Thanks," he said.

"Sure. So... where are you staying?" she asked- not even entirely sure why she'd felt the need to let him in.

"Hotel," he replied.

Before Kim could reply, Jade came running into the front hall. She looked up at Gary- who grinned at her.

"You're my daddy's Daddy," she said.

"That's right, sweetheart," he said, nodding.

"I'll tell Daddy you're here," Jade said, then, took off before anybody could say anything. Kim closed her eyes and Gary inhaled sharply.

Moments later, Jade returned with a curious, confused and surprised Jason. Kim opened her eyes, then, looked from Gary to Jason.

Gary cleared his throat. "I came over because I'd really like to talk to you- if that's all right."

Jason noticed that the other man didn't look so good. It wasn't his obvious nervousness. He just looked really tired, pale and... . "Yeah... sure."

Kim looked at Jade. "You know what, Jade? I just remembered that we're outta ice cream." Jade gasped as if Kim'd just informed her that they were never showing Dora The Explorer ever again- which would be a fate worse than the death in the little girl's mind. "So, why don't you and I go out and get some more?"

* * *

Jason and Gary sat down on the living room couch a couple minutes later. Jason had no idea what to say and he also had no idea what he was feeling exactly. He decided not to speak and waited patiently for the older man to talk.

"Jason, I talked to Karen last night and..." Gary's voice trailed off.

"She told you what happened," Jason said calmly.

"Yeah. You may not believe this, but... I'm really sorry. I had no idea that woman was so disturbed," Gary said, shaking his head slowly.

"I do believe it and that makes the two of us," Jason said.

"Well... that's not all I came over for. I hate that happened to you, but, I also wanted to let you know, once again, that I really am being honest about my illness. I didn't come back to ask one of you boys to save my life. I came back to make amends. I fully understand that that's way too much to ask for and even unfair, but... it's true," Gary said seriously.

Jason looked at him... an odd sensation washing over him. "You know... I've been thinking a lot about your situation- in spite of everything that's been going on. And looking at you just now in the hall... well, it just really hit me. I don't know _exactly_ what made me realize anything, but... I don't think you're lying about being sick. Not anymore." It was true. All right, he still wasn't ready to jump into the "**let's** **bond**" stage- naturally- but... he did want him to know that he believed him now.

"I... I really can't even tell you how glad I am to hear that," Gary said.

Jason nodded slowly. "And... I'll be your donor."

Gary's widened in genuine horror. "Jason, you don't have to do that. I meant what I said. I really didn't come back for-"

"I believe you," Jason said.

"But you've already been through enough," Gary said.

"It's all right," Jason said.

"No, it's not. I appreciate the offer, but, I can't let you do that. I can find another donor. I really don't wanna add-" Gary was saying.

"Who'd be a better donor than one of your kids?" Jason cut in quietly. Gary looked at him. "I wanna help," Jason said. "Seriously."

Gary shook his head, now feeling overcome with emotion. "Thank you, Jason."

"Sure... Dad," he said.

That single term made Gary feel as though he'd just received the world's greatest gift. He never thought he'd hear it again and knew he didn't deserve to hear it now. But it'd happened. His eyes watered and before he knew it, he leaned in and hugged his son... who found himself hugging back.

* * *

**I hope this chapter's all right. It was time I came back with a crazy-free chapter, I felt. Cya.**


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the very** last (yep)** installment of "ITTY". Sad, ain't it? Just joking, LOL.

**Supporters**: Lemme just say that y'all are truly amazing. I can't thank you enough for, well, everything. Much, much love and appreciation. I wasn't expecting this fic to be so popular, but, I was pleasantly surprised. To whomever nominated me, if you're reading, thanks for feeling that this story was worthy of even being nominated.

Well, on we go...

* * *

**(August- Third Week)**

It was now six months later. Things had gone and was still going smoothly for Jason and Kim. Kim had gotten her wish and become a personal shopper. Jason's surgery- which had taken place a few months ago- had been successful. The twins had gotten well and come home a few months ago as well. Gary had decided to move back to Angel Grove and was currently rebuilding his life and his relationship with his sons- luckily, Todd had given in. As for Gina... well, after spending some time in a mental health facility, she'd gone back to Sacramento. Whether she'd been lying about being better now was still a mystery. She hadn't dared violate the restraining order, though.

Anyway, it was now Wednesday night and Jason and Kim were cuddled up on the couch in the den and soft music was playing- there were also two half-full glasses of white wine on the coffee table. The kids were fast asleep. Kim and Jason were just... relaxed. At peace. In their own little universe... feeling like nothing could ever touch them again.

"Jase?" she said.

"Yeah, angel?"

"I was thinking that we should all go to Hawaii next summer," she said.

"That'd be great," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. First family vacation," Kim said, grinning at the thought.

"Family. While we're on the subject, I, uh..." his voice trailed off and he slowly disentangled himself from her. She frowned and sat up straight.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"I'll be fantastic if I get the right answer," he said... pulling a small, velvet box out of his pocket. Realization slammed into Kimberly and she gasped.

"Oh, my God! Jase, I wasn't even expecting-" she was saying.

"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. She smiled at the tingles of excitement racing down her spine. He opened the box and her heart melted at the sight of the engagement ring. Tears instantly sprang to her brown eyes and sheer joy began filling her slowly.

"It's just so beautiful," she whispered.

He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "Well, beautiful people should have beautiful things. Kim... you know how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You're my world, angel, and all I wanna do is spend the rest of my life at least trying to make you half as happy as you have always, always made me. Will you be my wife?"

"Any day of the week. A million times yes," she said tearfully. He grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and shook her head. Her heart was soaring. Then, she looked at him and grinned. "The future Mrs. Kimberly Anne Scott."

"Great ring to it, Pinky. I love you so much," he said seriously.

"I love you, too, Rex. Come here," she said, opening her arms. The couple embraced tightly.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later**

It was July- a fairly sunny, day in Sacramento, California. The nineteen-year-old, brown-haired, young woman sat in her car, staring at the house from her window. She gripped the steering wheel tightly. She'd been dreading this for weeks. She'd almost changed her mind about coming here, but, she knew it had to be done. She honestly wouldn't feel right until it was done... .

Jade Leigh Scott sighed heavily. '_I'm_ _glad I didn't take Dad up on his offer to come with me_._ I've_ _gotta do this alone. I need to_,' she thought. She loved her father with all her heart and appreciated his protectiveness- even though it annoyed her sometimes- but, this was one problem she had to fix herself. He understood that.

Jade had asked her father to tell her the_ real_ story when she'd been twelve... and he had. What had brought it on was seeing friends with their mothers and all. It'd finally taken its toll on her. Anyway, when Jade had learned the truth about her mother... well, she still couldn't verbalize what she'd felt. What she still felt to this very day. Luckily, she'd had her father and stepmother- whom she was just crazy about. Without two incredible people like them, she was almost sure she'd have become suicidal.

Anyway, Jade had gotten information on Gina's whereabouts from Gina's mother- who'd been very sympathetic towards her granddaughter. Jade had also been informed that Gina had rebuilt her life, gotten married... had two kids. The last part had stung, but, Jade hadn't shown it.

Gina had rebuilt her life. Jade had a stepfather and siblings that probably had no idea she existed. If they did know, they probably just didn't care. Gina'd probably come up with a story where _she'd_ been victimized. Well, Jade was here for confrontation.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, unlocked her door and got out of the car. When she reached the front door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Several moments later, the door was opened by a blond, forty-something woman and she was holding a glass of water. Jade inhaled sharply at the sight of the woman she barely remembered, the woman who'd abandoned her... .

She looked at Jade in absolute confusion. "May I help you?"

Jade rolled her eyes, unable to help it. She hadn't expected her to recognize her right off- considering- but, still. The familiar bitterness filled Jade and she glared at the other woman. "There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do for me. Believe that."

Gina frowned. "What are you talk- have we met?"

"Yeah," Jade said harshly.

Gina opened her mouth to respond until... it just suddenly hit her. The hair, the eyes, the features... the unpleasant attitude. Her heart stopped and she dropped the glass she was holding. Both women ignored the crashing sound. Gina'd been wondering when and if this day would come... . "Oh, God," she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth.

"We need to talk, Gina. No, I take that back. _I_ need to talk," Jade said coldly. Powerful emotions were having wrestling matches inside of her... .

Gina just nodded slowly and stepped aside. Jade entered the house- making sure to carefully step over the broken glass- and the other woman closed and locked the door. She began wringing her hands. "Uh, let's go into the living room," she said tightly. Jade followed her into the room.

"So, where are Matt, Bree and Joey?" Jade asked, placing her hands on her hips. Matt was Gina's husband of thirteen years and Bree and Joey were their daughter and son. Bree was eleven and Joey was nine. Gina blinked.

"Oh, um, Matt's working and the kids are with friends," she said. Then, she gave a nervous smile. "You, you grew into such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you," Jade said coldly. Gina flinched, but, Jade didn't care. She shook her head slowly. "Fifteen years. Fifteen years. Not even a freaking letter or phone call."

"Jade, I-" Gina began.

"I was only three!" Jade exploded. "_Three_! And you just _ditched_ me!"

"Jade, I know what I did was wrong. It's one of my biggest regrets and it always will be. But I just didn't think that- see, I thought I was doing-" Gina was saying.

"What was best for me. Yeah, I've heard already. My reaction? Bull," Jade snapped, now shaking with fury.

Guilt filled Gina's eyes. "I'm sorrier than you'll ever know. I really wasn't intending to hurt anyone-"

"But you did. You did. You split on me because you're selfish. Plain and simple. Then, to make matters worse, you came back. And you got Dad into serious trouble. I don't remember much, but, I'll _never_ forget seeing him being led away in handcuffs," Jade said angrily.

Gina paled at the memories. "I-"

"You tried to take away the parent that actually gave a crap about me! And for what? We both know you didn't want me. I still can't believe you actually accused him of doing something so incredibly gross and sick!" Jade raved, feeling nauseous. Gina reached out to touch her and she jerked away violently. "Don't."

Tears filled Gina's eyes. "Oh, my God, Jade. I'm still your mother."

"My parents are Jason and Kimberly Scott," Jade said briskly.

"I know that Kim loves you and you love her, but... I carried you for nine months. I gave you life. That has to mean something to you," Gina said in a shaky voice.

Tears filled Jade's eyes and she shook her head. "You know what would've meant something to me? My mother's love."

"Jade, I do love-" Gina began.

"Stop it," Jade snapped. "You've got a family that you chose to stick around for. Do you really expect me not to be affected by that?"

"Jade, please try to understand. I was so messed up back then. Like you wouldn't believe. You have every right to be furious, but, I was very-" Gina was saying.

"And you're still messed up as far as I'm concerned. You still want nothing to do with me. You let fifteen years go by and..." Jade's voice trailed off into heart-wrenching sobs. When Gina tried to reach for her, she recoiled and slowly sank down to the floor. "Just d-don't t-touch me. D-don't."

When Jade'd felt pretty much cried out, she stood to her feet and looked at her wary biological mother- whom had tears streaming down her own face.

"Jade, please give me a chance to try and make everything up to you. I really wanna make things right between us," Gina said in a desperate tone.

"I don't believe a word that comes outta your mouth. And I didn't come here for a reunion. I came to tell you how much I hate what you did to me and how I'll never forget it," Jade said, her voice as hard as steel. She was really starting to feel as though a weight was being lifted. "You'll never know how much you hurt me. I have to get outta here." Then, she turned and exited the room. Gina quickly followed.

"No! No. Jade, don't go. Please. I know it was wrong to let so much time go by, but, I was just really- let's not leave it like this. We can't. Jade. Jade, stop! Jade-" she was saying.

"Enough already," Jade snapped, then, she unlocked the front door and opened it. "As angry as I am and as angry as I'll probably_ always_ be... I hope that Matt, Bree and Joey never have to go through what I did. But I've gotta thank you, though. Because, in spite of everything that happened, I ended up having a great family and life. Goodbye, Gina."

* * *

**(December- First Week)**

"Oh, that restaurant is amazing. We should go there more often," Kim said as she and her husband sat on their bed that night.

"Yeah. Great food, great service. That waitress' tip was well-deserved," Jason said. It was now nearly five months later. Jason and Kim had just come back from a new Italian restaurant. Today was their fifteenth wedding anniversary and the new restaurant had been part of the celebration.

"Definitely," Kim said- referring to the statement about the waitress' tip. She grinned at Jason. "I know it's five years away, but, I think we should go away for our twentieth."

"Actually, I was planning to bring that up to you," he said with a laugh. "What do you say to Bermuda?"

"I say 'I'm glad I married you.' It's a terrific idea, sweetie," she said, removing her earrings and sitting them on her bedside table. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for an incredible fifteen years, Firebird," he said.

"Couldn't have done it without you," she said with a sweet smile. "Thank_ you_ for turning to me."

"I thank me for that, too- everyday. After all... look what it got me," he said. They shared a long, loving kiss, then, pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes... content smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks. Had to wrap it up cuz I felt it was time. I'm glad everybody enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Typical ending, I know. But, what can ya do? LOL. Again, thanks very much. Diva out.**


End file.
